Shojo to Doragon
by Butterfly Kiss s2
Summary: Nem sempre é fácil ser uma guerreira, muito menos com o apelido de "Kagome, a Sanguinária". Os homens tendem a se acovardar diante dela, ou então a tratá-la com distanciamento... Só por uma vez, seria interessante poder conversar e trocar ideias com um homem... (Para maiores de 18 anos)
1. RESUME

**x**

**w.w.w.w.w.**

**Shojo to doragon**

**w.w.w.w**

**O sopro da paixão**

Nem sempre é fácil ser uma guerreira, muito menos com o apelido de "Kagome, a Sanguinária". Os homens tendem a se acovardar diante dela, ou então a tratá-la com distanciamento. Kagome tem uma aptidão especial para decapitar legiões de inimigos sem fazer pausa para tomar fôlego, mas... Só por uma vez, seria interessante poder conversar e trocar ideias com um homem, como ela faz com Inuyasha, o Destruidor. Pena que Inuyasha seja um dragão, do tipo grande... E mortal...

Kagome se sente segura ao lado de Inuyasha, muito diferente do que com o cavaleiro belo e arrogante incumbido por Inuyasha de treiná-la para a batalha. Passando os dias ao lado de um homem que lhe desperta um estranho desejo, e as noites em companhia de uma criatura mágica capaz de destruir um vilarejo com um sopro, Kagome está convencida de que não falta mais nada para acontecer em sua vida. Mas ela está redondamente enganada...

* * *

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

_..._


	2. Chapter 1

**_._**

**_*-*-* SHOJO TO DORAGON *-*-*_**

**_._**

**_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos. _**

**_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._**

**_Nomes foram editados_**

**_._**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Já fazia algum tempo que ouvia os ruídos da batalha. Porém, como de costume, ignorava-os. As guerras dos homens não significavam nada para ele. Mas aquele barulho do lado de fora de sua caverna? Bem, isso o impulsionava a agir.

Espreguiçando-se, ele se moveu devagar até a entrada do covil, não sabia o que esperar, e provavelmente nem se importava, mas estava muito entediado, e aquilo poderia ser interessante, no mínimo, conseguiria um jantar.

A lâmina penetrou a lateral do corpo de Kagome, atravessando a armadura e a carne, e atingindo os órgãos o sangue jorrou, e ela soube que estava morrendo. O soldado sorriu ao ouvir seu grito de dor, o que trouxe à tona a lendária ira pela qual se tornara famosa, ela ergueu a espada e, com um berro de fúria, brandiu-a. O aço cortou o ar e atingiu o homem, separando a cabeça do pescoço, o sangue salpicou seu rosto e seus braços, os outros soldados se detiveram. Haviam se livrado do pequeno grupo de guerreiros que a acompanhavam, encurralando-os naquele vale estreito e profundo. Mas Kagome jamais proporcionara um caminho fácil para o golpe fatal. Pelo menos, até o momento.

Sabia que seu tempo estava acabando. A visão ficou turva, e ela se sentia mais fraca a cada instante, esforçou-se para respirar. Lutaria até o fim. Ergueu a espada e, segurando a empunhadura com as duas mãos cobertas de sangue, aguardou o ataque seguinte.

Um dos homens deu um passo à frente. Pela expressão do inimigo, soube que era ele quem queria cortar-lhe a cabeça e entregá-la ao seu irmão. Isso serviria como um troféu e um aviso aos que ousassem questionar o reinado dele.

Observou-o aproximar-se lentamente. Era evidente que ele sabia que estava morrendo e que não aguentaria lutar por muito tempo. Suas pernas começaram a tremer conforme sua força diminuía. Seu corpo ansiava por deitar um pouco, apenas por alguns minutos...

De repente, abriu os olhos, que fechara por instantes, e percebeu que o homem estava muito próximo, desferiu um golpe, que ele aparou com facilidade. Viu-o sorrir, e pensou que venderia a alma por um pouco de força só para apagar aquele sorriso presunçoso.

O soldado olhou para os companheiros que estavam atrás dele para certificar-se de que todos veriam quando a matasse. Porém, nesse momento, ele baixou a guarda, e uma coisa que Kagome aprendera com o pai foi nunca deixar uma oportunidade óbvia passar. Atravessou-o com sua espada, enterrando o aço no estômago do inimigo, que se virou para fitá-la com horror. Por segurança, torceu a lâmina cravada nas vísceras dele, observando, com satisfação, a morte do adversário.

Kagome puxou a espada, e o corpo caiu. Sabia que aquela seria sua última batalha, mas ela pereceria com a espada erguida. Voltou-se na direção do restante dos soldados. No entanto, para sua surpresa, eles não lhe deram atenção. Olhavam para além dela. Para a caverna diante da qual se encontrava.

Ela tentou imaginar qual seria o truque. Não desviou o olhar dos homens à frente, nem quando o chão tremeu sob seus pés, nem quando eles se afastaram, horrorizados, e nem mesmo quando a gigantesca sombra bloqueou o sol.

Apenas quando os soldados começaram a gritar e a correr, ela olhou para cima e avistou as escamas negras. E quando as escamas se moveram, devido à inspiração profunda de gigantescos pulmões, ela voltou o olhar para os soldados em fuga.

Um jato de fogo atravessou o vale, destruindo árvores, flores e homens. Usando a própria espada como muleta, ela observou os soldados inimigos sendo tragados pelas chamas, os corpos retorcendo-se enquanto tentavam conter o fogo que os consumia.

Sentiu-se satisfeita, mesmo sabendo que seria a próxima.

Quando os gritos se extinguiram, Kagome olhou para cima. O dragão a encarava com curiosidade, mas não fez menção de aniquilá-la.

— Eu o temeria, lorde dragão... — ela disse enquanto era abandonada pela pouca força que lhe restava. Caiu, apoiando-se em um joelho, sem deixar de segurar a espada ensanguentada. — Se não estivesse morrendo. — deu um amargo meio sorriso. — desculpe-me por negar-lhe esse prazer. — Tossiu, e o sangue escorreu pelo queixo até a armadura de aço polido.

Seu corpo esparramou-se no chão. Em seguida, ela percebeu que estava em movimento. Não sabia se sua alma pairava sobre a terra de seus antepassados ou se voava para dentro da boca da besta. De qualquer modo, abandonara a vida.

Kagome ouviu gemidos incessantes e altos e levou alguns minutos para perceber que era dela que partia o som. Esforçou-se para abrir os olhos. Sabia que estava deitada em uma cama e que tinha o corpo nu coberto por peles de animais. Ouvia a crepitação de uma fogueira e sentia o calor. Não fazia ideia de onde se encontrava ou de como chegara ali. Em sua última lembrança... Havia morrido. No entanto, sentia dor demais para estar morta.

Quando a visão melhorou, percebeu que estava em um quarto com paredes de pedra. Piscou várias vezes, tentando conter o pânico ao notar que se tratava de uma caverna.

— Pelos deuses... — ela sussurrou.

— Bom... Você acordou.

Ela engoliu em seco, rezando para que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira cruel. Ao apoiar-se nos cotovelos, ouviu de novo a voz profunda.

— Cuidado. Você não quer desfazer as suturas.

Apavorada, Kagome olhou por sobre o ombro e não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Lá estava ele. Um enorme dragão negro, com as asas junto ao corpo. A luz da fogueira fazia as escamas negras reluzir. A gigantesca cabeça descansava sobre uma das patas. Ele parecia tão casual! Podia jurar que exibia um sorriso malicioso. Era uma criatura esplêndida. Mesmo assim, não deixava de ser um monstro.

— Quer dizer que dragões podem falar? — _Brilhante, Kagome! _Contudo, não sabia o que mais poderia dizer.

— Sim. Meu nome é Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha? — ela refletiu por um instante. Em seguida, foi consumida pelo medo. — Inuyasha... O destruidor?

— É assim que me chamam.

— Mas você não é visto há anos. Pensei que fosse um mito.

— Eu pareço um mito?

Kagome encarou a gigantesca besta, maravilhada com o tamanho. O corpo era coberto por escamas negras, e havia dois chifres também negros no topo da cabeça imponente. Uma crina de pelo negro e sedoso caía sobre a testa e descia pelas costas, quase tocando o chão.

— Não. Você parece bastante real.

— Bom.

— Ouvi histórias sobre você. Destruiu vilarejos inteiros.

— De vez em quando.

Ela desviou o olhar, perguntando-se como os deuses podiam ser tão cruéis. Em vez de permitir que morresse em batalha, como uma verdadeira guerreira, tinham deixado que ela acabasse servindo de banquete para uma besta.

— E você é Kagome, da Ilha de Garbhán. Kagome, da Planície das Trevas. E também Kagome, a Sanguinária.

Ela se encolheu ao ouvir isso. Detestava a denominação.

— Você arranca a cabeça dos homens e banha-se no sangue deles — ele prosseguiu.

— Eu não faço isso! — encarou-o. — Quando se arranca a cabeça de um homem, o sangue jorra. Porém, não me banho em nada além de água.

— Se você diz.

A calma dele colocou-a na defensiva.

— E eu não corto a cabeça de qualquer homem. Apenas as dos inimigos da Planície das Trevas. Dos homens do meu irmão.

— Ah, sim. Bankotsu, o Açougueiro da Ilha de Garbhán. Parece-me que, se você simplesmente arrancasse a cabeça _dele, a _guerra chegaria ao fim. Kagome cerrou os dentes.

— Você acha que eu nunca pensei nisso? Que eu não o mataria, se tivesse chance? — Ao perceber que o dragão não respondia, sua fúria aumentou. — O que você acha?!

Ele se espantou com a explosão repentina.

— Você sempre fica furiosa quando fala de Bankotsu?

— Não! — ela vociferou. — Sim! — Suspirou. — Às vezes.

Ele riu, fazendo-a ter vontade de gritar o riso não era desagradável, mas conversar com um dragão... Talvez estivesse enlouquecendo.

A besta moveu-se devagar, entrando um pouco mais no quarto. Mesmo assim, ela avistava apenas a metade dele sem virar a cabeça. O restante permanecia do lado de fora do aposento. Imaginou como ele seria por inteiro.

— Por que eu não estou... Morta?

— Você estaria, se eu não a tivesse encontrado.

— Por que você me salvou?

— Não sei. Você... Me fascina.

— O quê? — Comparada a um dragão, ela não era nada. Apenas um ser humano.

— Sua bravura é fascinante. Quando me viu, não tentou fugir como os outros homens.

— Eu já estava morrendo.

— Não importa. Você deveria ter corrido para salvar sua vida ou se ajoelhado e implorado por misericórdia.

— Não me ajoelho para ninguém! — ela disse sem pensar Inuyasha riu. Um som suave e agradável, como a voz. Era uma pena pertencer a um monstro.

— Vou me lembrar disso.

O dragão ria ao mover o corpo para sair dali. Ela observou a cauda arrastando-se pelo chão. A ponta fina arranhava as pedras. Tentou não entrar em pânico quando percebeu que só a cauda tinha o comprimento de dois dos mais altos homens de seu batalhão.

— Vou enviar alguém para ajudá-la e alimentá-la.

— Um homem?

— o quê? — o dragão bateu a enorme cabeça no teto.

Kagome encolheu-se na cama. Aquilo não passara de um sonho.

— Nada, estou cansada.

— Então, é melhor que durma.

— Espere! — Quando ele olhou por sobre o ombro, Kagome respirou fundo. — Obrigada por ter me salvado.

— De nada, bela donzela. — Começou a caminhar de novo. — Porém, não fique muito confortável. Quem sabe o que eu vou querer como retribuição pela minha gentileza.

Kagome voltou a deitar-se e sentiu um arrepio. Desejou que a sensação fosse provocada por medo ou repugnância, e preocupou-se com o fato de não parecer nenhum dos dois.

Inuyasha esfregou a cabeça que acabara de bater. Tinha ouvi do falar na fúria de Kagome, a Sanguinária, mas não fazia ideia de como era intensa. O grito irado aproximava-se do poderoso rugido de um dragão.

Não era de admirar que ela ainda não tivesse derrotado o irmão. Sentia-se aterrorizada por ele. Isso era visível na reação à simples menção do nome de Bankotsu. Se o enfrentasse, mesmo com o corpo curado, não conseguiria vencê-lo. Seria traída pelo próprio medo ou pela própria fúria.

Por algum motivo inexplicável, isso o preocupava. E quando começara a se importar com os humanos? Ao contrário de alguns da sua espécie, ele não os odiava, mas tampouco vivia entre eles. O plano inicial para a moça era curá-la e deixá-la no vilarejo mais próximo. Não gostava de complicações, nem de pessoas ao redor. Apreciava a paz e a tranquilidade. Porém, apenas pensar em abandoná-la em algum lugar o perturbava.

Já sabia que a situação se complicaria. E odiava complicações.

— Você está acordada.

Kagome olhou para cima e viu uma mulher. Uma feiticeira, ela concluiu, baseada na cicatriz brutal que avistou na face que devia ter sido bela. Todas eram marcadas dessa forma, por ordem de Bankotsu.

— Deve ter adormecido depois que ele partiu. — ela puxou as peles que a cobriam. — Vamos levantar.

Lentamente, Kagome estendeu as pernas para fora da cama e, usando um braço, impulsionou-se para cima.

— Tome cuidado. Não queremos abrir aquela ferida.

Ela assentiu, esperando que a náusea que a atingira de repente passasse.

— Você tem muita sorte. A maioria dos dragões a transformaria em uma refeição, e não em uma hóspede.

— E sei. — olhou de novo para a feiticeira. — Já vi você.

— Sim. Eu ajudo no vilarejo quando posso.

— A curandeira. Eu lembro. Não fazia ideia de que era amiga de dragões.

— Sou leal a eles.

Kagome olhou para a cicatriz da mulher. No era de surpreender que arriscasse a vida entre os dragões, em vez de permanecer com os homens.

— Meu irmão fez isso com você?

— Ele ordenou que fosse feito. — ela colocou um manto em volta dos ombros nus de Kagome.

Seu irmão odiava todas as feiticeiras. Principalmente porque eram mulheres. E ele odiava as mulheres.

— Bankotsu sempre temeu a feiticeira que não compreende.

— Isso inclui você? - Kagome riu com amargura enquanto se levantava.

— Meu irmão me compreende muito bem. É por isso que lutamos tanto.

— Vejo que você não escapou da punição dele. — A feiticeira apontou os vários ferimentos em suas costas.

— Não foi ele quem fez isso. — Apertou o manto aveludado contra o corpo. Adorava a suavidade do tecido sobre a pele marcada pela batalha. A mulher colocou um braço em volta de sua cintura e a conduziu até uma mesa com comida e vinho. — Seu nome é... Ayame, não é? — indagou, sentando-se.

— Sim.

— Você ajudou na minha cura?

— Sim.

— Agradeço a ajuda, Ayame. De verdade.

— Fiz o que o dragão pediu. Mas se o trair...

— Não me ameace — Kagome a interrompeu, sem desviar o olhar da comida. — Odeio isso. E você não precisa me recordar da dívida de sangue que tenho com o dragão. — Após tomar um gole de vinho, fitou-a. — Devo a ele minha vida. Jamais o trairia. — Colocou o cálice sobre a mesa e percebeu que Ayame a encarava. — Algo errado?

— Não, apenas estou curiosa sobre você. — Ayame puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se diante dela. — Ouvi muito sobre seu irmão. Fico surpresa por você ainda estar viva.

Kagome começou a comer o ensopado de carne, esforçando-se para não pensar muito sobre o tipo de carne que comia.

— Também me surpreende. Diariamente.

— Mas você salvou muitas pessoas. Libertou-as das masmorras. Ninguém tem coragem de desafiá-lo — Ayame observou.

— Bem, ele é meu irmão. Costumava atear fogo ao meu cabelo e atirar facas na minha cabeça. Enfrentá-lo em combate foi inevitável.

— Mas vocês viviam sob o mesmo teto até dois anos atrás. Todos ouviram histórias sobre a vida na Ilha de Garbhán.

— Meu irmão tinha outras preocupações após a morte do meu pai. Queria assegurar-se de que todos o temeriam. Não tinha tempo para preocupar-se com a irmã bastarda.

— Por que não casou você com alguém? Poderia formar uma aliança com outro reino.

Kagome lembrou-se de lorde Hamish, da província de Madron, e de como quase se tornara esposa dele. O pensamento causava-lhe calafrios.

— Ele tentou. Mas os nobres viviam mudando de ideia.

— E você os ajudava nisso?

— Só um pouquinho.

Pela primeira vez, Ayame sorriu.

Kagome afastou a tigela vazia e bebeu mais vinho. Ficou espantada com seu apetite. Bem, espantava-se também por ain da estar respirando.

— Beba todo o vinho. Acrescentei algumas ervas que vão curar você e evitar uma infecção.

— Que tipo de ervas? — indagou, olhando para o cálice. A feiticeira levantou-se e recolheu a tigela vazia.

— Várias. É uma poção minha, que funciona muito bem. Também cura vermelhidão e previne a gravidez. Mas acho que isso não lhe interessa.

— Por que diz isso?

— Porque você é virgem.

Kagome congelou. Aquilo não podia ser apenas uma suposição. Vivera com um exército de homens durante dois anos, todos achavam que tinha perdido a virgindade muito tempo atrás.

— Como sabe?

— Ele me disse.

Sabia que ela se referia ao dragão. Uma ira incontrolável preencheu seu peito.

— Dragão!

O grito foi tão alto que Ayame afastou-se, quase tropeçando. O chão tremia conforme o dragão se aproximava.

— O que aconteceu?

Kagome esforçou-se para ficar em pé, colocando a mão sobre o ferimento.

— Como você sabia? E pode me dizer a verdade!

— Sabia o quê? — Inuyasha olhou para Ayame, que se encolheu e saiu rapidamente. Quase correndo.

— Que eu sou virgem. Como você descobriu? — não fazia ideia de quanto tempo dormira, desprotegida. Incapaz de impedir alguém de... Sacudiu a cabeça. Não podia nem pensar nisso!

— Foi por isso que você _exigiu _minha presença? Porque conheço seu profundo e sombrio segredo?

— Não porque você sabe. Mas _como _sabe.

Ele abaixou a cabeça para encará-la. Kagome, enfurecida demais para raciocinar, não recuou. Considerando-se que a cabeça dele era do tamanho de seu corpo, e que ela era mais alta que a maioria dos homens, talvez devesse ter, ao menos, hesitado. Em vez disso, deixou a raiva dominá-la, como sempre.

— Então? Responda!

Diante do grito zangado, os olhos negros se estreitaram, e as narinas tremeram.

— Posso sentir pelo seu cheiro que nenhum homem este ve com você. Que sua virgindade está intacta. Que você, bela donzela, é virgem.

Kagome fitou-o, horrorizada.

— É mesmo? Pode sentir pelo meu cheiro?

— Não. Mas você fala demais enquanto dorme.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Seu...

— Então você achou que, de algum modo, eu me aproveitei de você enquanto dormia?

— Bem... — ela se sobressaltou com a batida impaciente das garras no chão de pedra, enquanto ele aguardava a resposta —, passou pela minha cabeça. — Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa, fraca demais para ficar de pé. — Sinto muito. Só sei o que aprendi com meu irmão... E ele teria verificado.

A grande besta suspirou.

— Ouvi histórias sobre seu irmão. Não acha que deveria ter sido morto ao nascer?

— Quem me dera — ela disse, sorrindo. Então, olhou o caminho que teria de percorrer até a cama. Parecia tão longo, e ainda estava tão fraca...

— Aqui. — o dragão abaixou a pata com unhas afiadas e abriu-a. Garras negras do tamanho das pernas dela brilharam.

— Você só pode estar louco.

— Como acha que chegou até aqui?

— Sim, mas... — lá estava ela de novo, tratando-o como um animal quando, durante o pouco tempo que haviam pas sado juntos, fora mais respeitada do que por qualquer homem do castelo do irmão.

Kagome levantou-se e deu dois passos até a garra estendida. Com uma força de vontade que não sabia possuir, pisou sobre ela, tentando não imaginá-lo levando-a a boca, como um pedaço de comida. Ele a ergueu e esticou com gentileza o braço até a cama. Devagar, colocou-a sobre as cobertas de pele.

— É melhor que não tenha mais surtos de raiva até recuperar suas forças.

Sentada na cama, Kagome observou-o sair da caverna.

Quando a longa cauda enrolou-se em sua perna, preocupou-se, por um breve instante, que a arrastaria pelo quarto. Em vez disso, sua perna foi acariciada. As escamas negras roçaram sua panturrilha. Em seguida, a cauda distanciou-se, desaparecendo com o dragão.


	3. Chapter 2

**x**

**w.w.w.w.w.**

**Shojo to doragon**

**w.w.w.w**

**Capítulo 2**

**e..e..e..e..e**

Bankotsu, da Ilha de Garbhán, desviou o olhar para as ameias, observando os dois sóis pondo-se no oeste, e imaginou como sua irmã sempre escapava.

Não importava o que fizesse, ela não morria. E, quanto mais vivia, mais homens matava. Seus homens. Suas tropas. A quantidade de corpos sem cabeça que ela deixava para trás rivalizava com a sua. Ele obtivera esse resultado ao longo de trinta e um anos; a irmã acumulara os dela em pouco mais de dois.

Desejava tê-la matado quando tivera a chance. Ela tinha dez anos, e ele, catorze. Kagome acabara de chegar e dormia tranquilamente. Ele segurava um travesseiro. Poderia sufocá-la, e ninguém saberia. Mas a menina despertara e, ao vê-lo, havia ficado cega de ódio. Fora recíproco. O pai encontrara-os rolando pelo chão, um tentando estrangular o outro. Não ficara contente e os fizera pagar por ter sido acordado.

Bankotsu estremeceu ao lembrar-se da brutalidade da surra a que haviam sido submetidos. A irmã bastarda aparentemente vivera uma vida simples no vilarejo e recebera pouca ou nenhuma disciplina. A reação dela ao castigo tinha sido sua recompensa.

Não imaginava que alguém pudesse odiar tanto outra pessoa quanto ele a odiava. E a garota continuava fazendo-o passar por tolo. Muitos reinos entregavam a ela moedas de ouro e soldados para que fizesse o que todos almejavam, porém ninguém conseguia: matá-lo. Tomar seu trono.

Veria a cabeça dela empalada sobre os muros de seu castelo. E conseguira o aliado perfeito para ajudá-lo.

Ele nunca gostara muito de bruxas. Não lhe agradava a ideia de seres fracos como as mulheres terem aquele tipo de poder. Porém, tolerava os feiticeiros. E Naraku era exatamente do que precisava. Era apenas pagar bem que o homem lhe daria o mundo. Provara ser digno de confiança durante os meses em que haviam sido aliados, mesmo ainda não tendo capturado sua irmã.

Bankotsu ouviu o lamento do soldado preso ao chão, sob suas botas. Com um sorriso desdenhoso, pressionou ainda mais o pé sobre o pescoço. Aquele inútil falhara. Retornara sem a bastarda.

Olhou por sobre o ombro na direção dos tenentes, que o observavam, tentando esconder o medo. Mas ele podia senti-lo.

— Quero a minha irmã — rugiu e bateu o pé com força, que brando o pescoço do homem. — Agora, saiam da minha frente!

Todos saíram correndo.

Teria a irmã. Ele a veria morta, mesmo que para isso fosse necessário destruir meio mundo.

— Agora eu sei por que as mulheres no vilarejo a evitam. Ela é louca.

Inuyasha acomodou seu enorme volume perto do lago subterrâneo.

— Ela não é louca, minha irmã. É zangada.

Ayame sentou-se sobre uma pedra em frente ao irmão, envolvendo o corpo com um manto. Sua forma humana esta va sempre com frio. Ainda assim, vivia entre os humanos. Todos acreditavam que era apenas uma feiticeira e curandeira. Mesmo quando Bankotsu ordenara que seu rosto fosse retalhado, permanecera entre eles. Inuyasha não compreendia os motivos.

Porém, pela primeira vez, ele precisara da irmã na for ma humana. Os poderes dele apenas tinham mantido Kagome viva durante algum tempo. Ayame e a antiga magia do dragão haviam curado a moça, reparando os órgãos danificados. E, como mulher, ela podia cuidar das necessidades da garota.

— Pelo que eu soube, ela tem motivos para ficar zangada. Seu pai foi um tirano, e o irmão a odeia desde o dia em que a conheceu.

— Você sabe o motivo? — Inuyasha estava cada vez mais fascinado com ela.

— Sei que eles não têm a mesma mãe. A mãe e o pai de Kagome nunca se casaram. E Bankotsu sempre fez questão de lembrá-la de que era uma bastarda pobre.

— Podemos confiar nela?

— Os homens são leais a ela. E, mesmo evitando-a, as mulheres no vilarejo a respeitam. Confiam a ela as vidas dos seus homens. Mas se nós podemos confiar nela? Não sei, meu irmão. Continua sendo humana.

Inuyasha também não estava certo sobre poder confiar nela. Dragões possuíam poderes que superavam os da maioria das criaturas. Porém esses poderes, como a habilidade de utilizar chamas ou de transformar-se em humanos, os mantinham vivos. Seres humanos eram traiçoeiros e perigosos, e matavam os de sua espécie. Não. Seus irmãos contavam com o sigilo. Não revelaria nada a uma mulher que mal conhecia. O fato de tê-la levado ao covil já era um risco que não costumava correr. Poucos sabiam que um dragão vivia no Vale da Escuridão. E aqueles que haviam se deparado com ele no passado tinham sido silenciados. Mas essa não fora uma opção no caso de Kagome. Ela o fascinava. A bravura, a força, a beleza... Era linda. Alta e forte, tinha os cabelos castanhos com mechas douradas, que ultrapassavam a cintura.

— Ainda estou impressionada por ela tê-lo desafiado daquele modo — Ayame prosseguiu. — É mais uma prova de que é louca.

Inuyasha mal ouvia a irmã. Recordou-se de quando a encontrara. Tinha assumido sua forma humana para remover com mais facilidade a armadura e alcançar o ferimento. Lembrou-se de como seu corpo reagira a ela. Nua, pálida e coberta pelo próprio sangue, havia algo que o atraía. Enquanto ele entoava o feitiço que a manteria viva até a chegada de Ayame, a garota o observava com os olhos verdes mais escuros que ele já vira. Durante os dias que se seguiram, enquanto cuidava dela, continuava vendo aqueles olhos em seus sonhos, assim como o corpo delgado coberto por cicatrizes de batalhas. Sem fazer esforço, Kagome prendera sua atenção, e ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela, o que era incomum. Muitas mulheres tinham passado por sua vida durante os mais de duzentos anos de existência. Todas bonitas e bem-educadas. Mas nenhuma o encantara como ela.

— Ela disse que quer voltar aos seus homens assim que possível — Ayame informou.

— Eu sei.

— Você estará pronto para isso? - Inuyasha apoiou a cabeça sobre as patas.

— Sim, estarei pronto.

Não importava o quão bela Kagome fosse, não se envolveria com uma garota humana. Deixaria que se curasse e a mandaria de volta para seu povo. E esse seria o fim.

Kagome sonhou de novo. Desde que a espada daquele mal dito a atravessara, o sonho se repetia. Havia um homem lindo, com longos cabelos negros e olhos castanho-escuros. Alto, poderoso e com um corpo forte. Ele lhe sussurrava que sobre viveria. E uma vez, em seu sonho, o homem misterioso a beijara. O beijo mais suave e doce que já tinha recebido.

Toda vez que acordava e via que ele não estava lá, a mesma pontada de tristeza a atingia no peito e fazia seu corpo doer.

Muito tempo atrás, ela desistira de tentar encontrar um homem que pudesse amar e respeitar. Os guerreiros no castelo do irmão eram rudes e burros. Quando ela fugira para liderar seu próprio exército, já estava praticamente morta por dentro. Durante os dois anos em que conduzira a rebelião, alguns de seus homens tinham demonstrado certo interesse... Até que algo a aborrecesse. Então, todos eles pareciam se afastar.

Perguntava-se de onde surgira aquele amante do sonho. Já o vira antes? Talvez em algum dos vilarejos que tinham ajudado suas tropas? Ou talvez o tivesse criado em sua imaginação. Não sabia. Ultimamente, lamentava o fato de ter de acordar.

O homem sentou-se na beirada da cama e olhou para ela, como sempre fazia. Acariciou seu rosto, com a mão grande e forte. Kagome suspirou e sorriu. Sentia-se audaciosa nesse mundo de sonho. Atrevida. Estendeu o braço e colocou a mão na nuca dele, aproximando-o para beijá-lo. Gostava do amante do sonho, pois ele não resistia a ela. Ao contrário, permitia que o guiasse. Quando os lábios se encontraram, seu corpo respondeu. Um calor intenso a envolvia. Os mamilos enrijeceram, implorando pelo toque daquelas mãos másculas. Sentiu calor e umidade entre as pernas. Sensações que jamais experimentara. E queria mais.

Quando ele passou a língua por seus lábios, Kagome instintivamente entreabriu-os. Arqueou o corpo, tentando aproximar-se dele. Desejava o amante do sonho. Na cama. Dentro dela. Mas ele se afastou. Ela tentou alcançá-lo... E descobriu-se de cara no chão. De novo.

Levantou-se enquanto Ayame corria até ela.

— Pelos deuses, moça. Você está bem?

— Sim. — Segurando o braço de Ayame, aceitou ajuda para voltar à cama. — Estou bem.

— Você deveria deixá-la aí. Ela fica adorável. Como um cachorrinho.

Kagome estreitou os olhos ao fitar o dragão, que estava parado na porta do covil.

— Quieto, dragão! — alertou de forma brincalhona. Tinha se acostumado a tê-lo por perto. Provocando-a. Na verdade, começara a gostar disso. A gostar dele.

Ayame examinou o ferimento, que já doía menos.

— Por que sempre encontro você no chão?

— Eu fico tendo um sonho com um homem... — Kagome interrompeu-se ao lembrar-se de que não estavam sozinhas. — Mas... Não é nada. — Notou que Ayame voltou o olhar para o dragão, que olhou para o teto. — Então, quanto tempo até que eu possa voltar para meus homens?

— Bem... Primeiro, precisamos ter certeza de que está bem. Não queremos que vá a uma batalha estando fraca.

— Tudo bem. Eu apenas me preocupo com meus homens. Eles precisam saber que estou viva. Não quero que eles percam as esperanças. Não posso desertá-los agora.

— Você não vai. E duvido que percam as esperanças. — Ayame levantou-se. — Mas verei o que posso fazer.

— Obrigada.

— Trarei comida. — Saindo, a feiticeira deu um soco no dragão. Ela enlouquecera? Não tinha visto o tamanho das garras?

— Diga-me dragão, você tem algo para ler? — Kagome perguntou.

— Ler?

— Sim. Sua espécie não lê?

— Claro que lemos!

— Não grite.

Ao ouvi-lo resmungar, ela conteve o sorriso.

— Siga-me. — Inuyasha foi em direção às profundezas do covil.

Envolvendo, o corpo nu com a coberta de pele, Kagome o seguiu.

Era uma das atitudes mais tolas que já tomara. Inuyasha não podia acreditar que estava mesmo fazendo aquilo. Devia ter levado alguns livros para ela, em vez de conduzi-la até ali, permitindo que uma humana se aproximasse do seu tesouro.

Ele atravessou a porta sem dizer uma palavra e caminhou até um canto do aposento.

— Os livros estão aqui. — Observou-a enquanto ela passava pelo ouro, jóias e outras riquezas que ele acumulara ao longo dos anos. — Então, você gosta de ler ou apenas sente-se entediada?

— Não me sinto entediada. Na verdade, estou aproveitando bastante. Aqui é agradável e tranqüilo. — Ela pegou dois livros. — Eu adoro ler. Aprender. Deveria ter sido uma estudiosa.

— Por que não é? — ele indagou ao vê-la andar sobre as riquezas como se fossem apenas pedras velhas.

— Meu pai tinha outros planos para mim. Achava que eu seria a ótima esposa de um nobre.

Inuyasha riu, fazendo-a encará-lo.

— Muito obrigada!

— Não quis ofendê-la. Simplesmente não a imagino preocupando-se com uma cozinha ou em gerar um filho para dar continuidade ao nome da família.

— É mesmo? E como você me imagina?

— Fazendo que faz agora. Protegendo seu povo de um tirano.

Ela sorriu, sentindo-se orgulhosa, e começou a caminhar de volta para o quarto.

— Espere.

— Sim?

— Você não quer algumas roupas?

— Você tem roupas?

Ele apontou para vários baús em um canto. Kagome entregou-lhe os livros e foi até as caixas de madeira. Revirou as roupas rapidamente, ignorando os vestidos bonitos e finos. Quando encontrou roupas masculinas, começou a separar várias peças. Calças, camisas e botas de couro, que punha diante de si para certificar-se de que serviriam. Após reunir o que precisava, pegou as roupas novas e os livros e saiu do aposento.

E, como um humano idiota, ele a seguiu de volta ao quarto. Viu-a colocar as roupas e os livros sobre a cama e deixar a coberta de pele cair.

Tentou ao máximo não observar o corpo nu. Infelizmente, falhou. Não conseguia se conter. Ela era bonita e forte. Uma guerreira impetuosa, com cicatrizes que o demonstravam. Queria lamber cada uma daquelas marcas.

Kagome vestiu uma calça que era do comprimento certo, porém um pouco larga. Ao virar-se, exibindo os seios fartos, Inuyasha conteve um gemido. Ela rasgou uma das camisas, fazendo uma tira larga de tecido, que passou em volta do peito, para sustentar os seios. Colocou a camisa e calçou as botas. Em seguida, parou diante dele.

— O que você acha?

_Acho que __é__ a f__ê__mea mais fant__á__stica que j__á__ conheci. Gostaria de passar a noite inteira na cama com voc__ê__._

— O que eu acho sobre o quê?

— Resposta tipicamente masculina. — Ela suspirou.

Kagome sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos. Sentia dor onde fora ferida, e seu corpo estava gelado.

— Algum problema?

Virou-se para o dragão, que a observava. Ele fazia isso com freqüência ultimamente.

— Só estava pensando em meus homens.

— Você realmente se preocupa com eles? - Ela assentiu, esfregando de novo os olhos.

— Eles são homens bons e fortes. Mas as tropas do meu irmão...

— São em maior número?

— Sim. Mesmo com a ajuda de outros reinos, meu irmão ainda tem mais tropas. Mais suprimentos, mais de tudo. E nós temos... — Ela o fitou e sorriu.

Se Inuyasha fosse humano, sairia correndo apenas pela expressão no belo rosto. Sabia o que ela estava pensando.

— Não.

— Eu ainda não lhe pedi nada.

— Mas vai pedir, e a resposta é "não".

— Por quê?

— Não me envolvo nos problemas triviais dos homens.

— Mas eu sou uma mulher. — Ela sorriu de novo, e ele teria rido se não estivesse tão aborrecido.

— Isso você é. Mas a resposta ainda é não. - Ela saiu da cama.

— Poderíamos ajudar um ao outro.

— Você não preferia roubar todo o meu ouro e minhas jóias, e me matar enquanto eu durmo?

— Ouro, eu tenho. Preciso do seu poder, dragão.

— Não. — Observou-a caminhar pela caverna, impressionado com a rapidez com que se curava. Ela já estava mais forte, o que parecia tomá-la ainda mais determinada.

— Deve haver alguma coisa que possamos oferecer a você. Algo que você queira ou de que precise.

Ele suspirou dramaticamente.

— Bem, eu sempre preciso de virgens para sacrifícios.

— Muito engraçado. — Ela revirou os olhos.

— Kagome, não há nada que um humano possa me oferecer. Tenho tudo de que preciso. Existe um motivo para ninguém ter me visto nos últimos setenta anos.

— Não estou pedindo que desista de sua vida aqui. Ajude-me a derrotar Bankotsu, e depois podemos agir como se nem nos conhecêssemos. Eu deixarei você com sua solidão.

Por algum motivo, isso era a última coisa que ele queria ouvir, mas ignorou a pontada de tristeza.

— Não posso ajudá-la a derrotar seu irmão. Você deve fazer isso sozinha.

— Por quê?

— Se não matar Bankotsu com as próprias mãos, seu reinado sempre será questionado. Os outros reinos se voltarão contra você. Matarão você e suas preciosas tropas. É isso o que quer?

— Claro que não!

— Então é melhor arrancar a cabeça dele você mesma. - Kagome estreitou o olhar.

— Mas você acha que eu não sou capaz.

— Acho.

— _Por que n__ã__o? _— ela indagou, furiosa.

— Porque _voc__ê _não acredita que é capaz.

A raiva de Kagome desapareceu com a mesma rapidez com que surgira.

— Tem razão. Não acredito que eu seja capaz. — Sentou-se na cama. — Bankotsu é tão rápido. Eu não conseguiria nem tocá-lo.

— Você desiste com muita facilidade. Precisa apenas de treinamento.

— E quem me treinaria? Não conheço nenhum guerreiro tão bom quanto meu irmão.

— Eu conheço.

— Confia nele?

— Confio. — Tanto quanto confiava em si mesmo.

— Ele me ajudaria? — Ao vê-lo assentir, ela prosseguiu: — Então, talvez, você pudesse ajudar meu exército contra as tropas do meu irmão?

— Kagome...

— Por favor, Inuyasha. Sei que já lhe devo minha vida. Mas se pudermos contar com o poder de um dragão...

— E quais são seus planos para depois? — Inuyasha a Interrompeu. — Arranca a cabeça de Bankotsu e o que faz em seguida? — Kagome o fitou e, naquele instante, Inuyasha percebeu que ela não tinha nenhum plano. Não pretendia governar o mundo. Não tramava destruir outros impérios. Nem mesmo fazer um jantar para celebrar. — Kagome, você será rainha. Precisará fazer alguma coisa.

— Mas não quero ser rainha, — Ela estremeceu, em pânico.

— Se você arrancar a cabeça dele, não terá escolha.

— O que diabos eu devo fazer como rainha?

— Bem, você poderia... Reinar.

— Parece muito complicado.

— Eu não a compreendo. Você comanda a maior rebelião já vista nestas terras. Pelo que sei, suas tropas são cegamente fiéis a você. E outros reinos enviam reforços e ouro.

— Onde quer chegar?

— _Voc__ê _já é rainha, Kagome. Só precisa da _coroa._

— Meu pai não acreditava em coroas. Mas existe um trono.

_— _Então, tome-o e tome-se rainha.

— Farei isso, se você lutar comigo, dragão.

— Vou ter alguma paz, caso recuse?

— Às vezes as rainhas precisam tomar atitudes das quais não se orgulham — ela provocou. — Incluindo torturar belos dragões, como você.

— Você não me deixa muita escolha. Lutarei com você.

Conforme os dias passaram, Kagome se fortaleceu e começou a aventurar-se pelo vale em volta da toca. Nunca se sentira tão segura quanto nesse período, em meio ao território de um dragão e com apenas uma espada para protegê-la. Inuyasha dera-lhe permissão para fazer o que desejasse e ir aonde quisesse. E foi o que ela fez.

Andou por entre as árvores e flores. O lugar era lindo, e ela gostava da solidão. Como todos nos reinados vizinhos, aprendera a temer o Vale da Escuridão. Visto de longe, parecia sombrio e imponente. Lá dentro, porém, era um lugar tranqüilo.

Aflita, ela pensou no acordo que fizera com o dragão. Estava tão desesperada para matar o irmão que arriscaria a vida do dragão que a salvara? Obviamente, a resposta era sim.

Ela só podia estar louca. Deveria fugir. Retornar para a segurança das tropas, longe do dragão. Mas não o faria, ainda que não soubesse o motivo. Por que não saía dali? Por que não se afastava dele? E por que Inuyasha parecia resistir à idéia toda vez que ela mencionava partir?

Sorriu ao pensar que o local que ocupava na toca estava cada vez mais mobiliado. No começo, havia apenas uma cama e uma mesa. Em seguida, tinham aparecido várias cadeiras estofadas. Depois, um tapete e candelabros de prata com velas aromáticas.

O dragão queria que ela se sentisse confortável. Surpreendentemente, o covil da besta parecia mais com um lar do que qualquer outro lugar onde ela já vivera.

Jamais seria capaz de retribuir tamanha amabilidade. De qualquer modo, sua vida já pertencia a ele. Ainda assim, não sentia medo. Inuyasha poderia pedir qualquer coisa em paga mento da dívida de sangue que tinha com ele.

De repente, ela se deteve. O silêncio foi interrompido. Percebeu a batalha antes mesmo de escutar os ruídos do choque de espadas e dos gritos dos homens morrendo. Sabia que não recuperara a força por completo, mas precisava ver. Tinha de saber se os soldados de seu irmão haviam se infiltrado no vale. Em caso afirmativo, mataria todos. Não colocaria o dragão em perigo.

Correu, depressa e em silêncio, mais tranqüila ao sentir o peso da espada presa nas costas e a adaga junto ao quadril. Entrou atrás de uma pedra e observou o conflito brutal. Lá estavam os homens de Bankotsu. Cerca de oito. Todos lutavam contra um único homem.

O homem dos seus sonhos.

Sentindo um aperto no peito, observou-o com os olhos arre galados. O rosto era o que vira nos sonhos quase todas as noites enquanto recuperava as forças. Quem era ele? Não o reconhecia de outro lugar, exceto dos sonhos. Um estranho maravilhoso e forte, que usava o brasão de um exército não visto em anos na túnica vermelha que cobria a cota de malha.

Meneou a cabeça. Recusava-se a crer que o sonho se tornara realidade e que lutava com bravura contra os homens de seu irmão. E ele lutava bem. Era mais rápido do que qualquer homem que já vira. A habilidade com a espada era inigualável. Em segundos, executou dois homens e avançou até os seis restantes.

O toque da lâmina nas costas de Kagome desviou sua atenção da batalha. Não havia oito homens no vale, e sim nove.

— Lady Kagome... Quando ordenei aos homens que examinassem esta área, não fazia idéia de que a encontraria por aqui.

Ela rangeu os dentes ao reconhecer aquela voz. Era Desmond L'Udair, um dos muitos tenentes de Bankotsu e o homem que uma vez agarrara seu seio durante um jantar. Apenas os quatro dedos que lhe haviam restado na mão direita seguravam a espada contra as suas costas.

— Lorde L'Udair, eu realmente esperava que tivesse morri do. Como vai sua mão?

— A questão, minha querida, é se devolvo você ao seu irmão com ou sem a cabeça. — Colocou a lâmina em seu pescoço.

— Ou talvez devêssemos passar um tempo juntos antes que eu a entregue. Você ainda me deve pelo dedo perdido.

— Deite-se comigo, L'Udair, e perderá outras partes. — Ela virou a cabeça para fitá-lo por sobre o ombro, e viu o sorriso malicioso sumir.

— O que me espanta — disse uma voz baixa diante dela — é que você ainda não o tenha matado.

Kagome olhou para o homem misterioso que, enquanto L'Udair fazia ameaças, eliminara o restante do pequeno grupo.

— Tem razão. — Ela desembainhou a adaga que trazia presa ao quadril e ergueu-a por sobre o ombro, atingindo os olhos de L'Udair. Enquanto ele gritava, afastou-se para não ser atingida pela espada. O homem não demorou a morrer.

Kagome ouviu o amante de seus sonhos se mover. Sacou a espada presa às costas e tocou-lhe o pescoço com a ponta da lâmina quando ele se aproximou.

— Espere, cavaleiro. — Ela o encarou, respirando fundo para controlar as fortes batidas de seu coração. Ele era lindo, e Kagome não confiava nele. Era o maior homem que já vira, com músculos bem definidos, que irradiavam poder e força. — Conheço você.

— E eu conheço você.

— Quem é você? — Ela franziu o cenho.

— Quem é _voc__ê__?_

— Você me beijou.

— Eu acredito que _voc__ê__ me _beijou.

A fúria de Kagome cresceu. Não tinha paciência para joguinhos.

— Talvez não tenha percebido que estou com uma lâmina em seu pescoço, cavaleiro.

— E talvez você não tenha percebido que — ele inverteu a situação, empurrando a espada para longe e colocando a ponta da arma dele no pescoço de Kagome — eu não sou um adulador fraco que serve de escravo para seu irmão.

— Quem diabos é você?

— Fui enviado pelo dragão. — Baixou a espada. — E ele estava certo. Você é muito lenta. Nunca derrotará Bankotsu.

Zangada, ela o atacou. Porém, não foi um de seus bons gol pes. Ao contrário, foi estranho e desajeitado. Aparando-o com facilidade, ele a derrubou de costas no chão.

— Você pode fazer melhor que isso, não é? — Ele sorriu. — Ou talvez não. Veremos.

O homem afastou-se. Kagome sabia que ele esperava ser seguido. Por uma razão que ela desconhecia, foi o que fez.

Kagome encontrou-o perto do rio que atravessava o vale. Precisou de todas as forças para ir até ele, pois o que realmente desejava era voltar correndo até a toca do dragão e esconder-se sob as grandes asas.

Quando se aproximou, o homem misterioso se virou e sor riu, fazendo-a sentir um aperto no estômago... Ou talvez um pouco mais para baixo. Jamais estivera com um homem que a deixasse tão... Nervosa.

— E então? — falou com frieza. — Pensei que tivesse dito algo sobre treinar-me para a batalha.

— Sim, foi isso, Kagome Sanguinária.

— Não me chame assim.

— Deveria orgulhar-se desse nome. Pelo que sei, você o merece.

— Meu irmão me chama de monte de esterco. Ele também acha que eu mereço, mas prefiro não ser chamada assim.

— É justo.

— Qual é o seu nome? — Ao vê-lo abrir a boca para responder, resolveu interrompê-lo.

— Pensando bem, não quero saber.

— É mesmo?

— Assim será mais fácil acabar com você.

Ela queria deixá-lo inquieto, mas o sorriso dele brilhava como um raio de sol em meio ao vale escuro.

— Um desafio. Gosto disso.

Ele murmurou a última frase, e o som pareceu percorrer todo o corpo de Kagome. Uma parte de si queria entrar em pânico ante a afirmação, uma vez que a assustava mais do que o próprio dragão. Mas não havia tempo. Não com a espada passando perto de sua cabeça, obrigando-a a se abaixar enquanto desembainhava a própria arma.

Ele observava os movimentos de Kagome. E, quando ela despiu a camisa e continuou a lutar apenas com a calça e a tira larga de tecido em volta dos seios, ele teve que lembrar a si mesmo do motivo pelo qual a ajudava. Estava ali a fim de treiná-la para ser uma guerreira melhor. E _n__ã__o _para que pudesse deslizar a língua na pele suave do pescoço feminino.

Kagome revelou-se uma ótima lutadora. Obedecia a instruções e aprendia rápido. Porém, a maior fraqueza dela era a fúria. E, nessas condições, embora ela pudesse facilmente derrubar os homens do exército de Bankotsu, com o irmão a história seria outra. Ela não teria chance. O medo que tinha de Bankotsu a impediria de desferir o golpe fatal. O simples pensamento de que ela poderia morrer fazia uma onda de medo percorrê-lo.

Se pudesse ensiná-la a controlar a raiva, ela poderia transformar o sentimento em seu melhor aliado, usando-o para destruir qualquer um que ousasse desafiá-la.

As sombras crescentes indicavam que já era tarde. A expressão de Kagome indicava que ela logo seria consumida pela exaustão, mesmo não admitindo. Ao menos, não para ele. Mas sabia de algo que a faria perder o controle... Agarrou o traseiro dela.

Kagome gritou e deu meia-volta. Ele lhe arrancou a espada e derrubou-a de costas no chão.

— Quantas vezes precisarei repetir que sua raiva a deixa exposta a um ataque?

— Você me agarrou — ela o acusou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. — De novo!

Ele se inclinou para que ficassem cara a cara.

— Sim, agarrei. E gostei muito.

De repente, ela ergueu o punho, mirando o rosto dele, mas foi detida antes de atingi-lo.

— Se você aprendesse a controlar a raiva, eu não conseguiria me aproximar. — Levou a mão dela até os lábios e beijou-a. — Mas, até que esse momento chegue, acho que seu traseiro pertence a mim. — Ele nem se esforçou para esconder aquele sorriso irritante. — Acho que já treinamos o suficiente por hoje. Voltarei amanha. Esteja preparada, Kagome, pois isso ficará cada vez mais difícil.

Inuyasha entrou no local que agora considerava o quarto dela e desviou de imediato do livro que voou na direção de sua cabeça. Obviamente Kagome o aguardava. E não parecia feliz.

— É ele quem vai me ajudar? — ela berrou.

— Você atirou um livro em mim? Na minha própria toca?

— Sim! E atiraria de novo!

Ele coçou a cabeça, confuso. Nunca encontrara um humano corajoso o suficiente, ou idiota o suficiente para desafiá-lo.

— Mas... Eu sou um dragão.

— E eu tenho seios. Não significa nada para mim!

— Qual é o problema?

— Aquele... Aquele...

— Cavaleiro?

— Cretino!

— Eu ou o cavaleiro?

— Vocês dois!

Inuyasha sentiu-se tomado pela fúria. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Ela o estava deixando bravo, o que nunca acontecia.

— Voltarei quando você estiver mais calma. — Deu meia-volta, mas ela o agarrou pela cauda... E puxou!

— Não me dê as costas!

Se Kagome pudesse socar a si mesma, ela o faria. Qualquer coisa teria sido melhor do que ver o dragão virar-se lentamente para encará-la. Era evidente que ela o deixara muito bravo. Ao vê-lo caminhar em sua direção, achou que talvez encontrasse seus ancestrais. Mesmo assim, não recuaria. Não seria acovardada por um dragão irritado. Ele continuou avançando até prendê-la contra a parede de pedra.. Por um instante, ela considerou a idéia de entrar em pânico, porém isso seria inútil. Portanto, endireitou os ombros e o encarou.

— Não tenho medo de você!

_—_É mesmo? — Ele ergueu a cauda, cuja ponta afiada esmagou a parede ao lado de sua cabeça. Ela estremeceu ao sentir os pequenos fragmentos de pedra atingir seu rosto. — Você deveria ter medo de mim, bela donzela. Posso transformá-la em cinzas agora mesmo.

A besta estava certa, mas não fazia sentido recuar.

— Vá em frente.

O dragão olhou-a por inteiro. Em seguida, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, como se estivesse sentindo o cheiro de uma comida saborosa... _Bem, esse n__ã__o era um pensamento tranquilizador._

— Ninguém nunca atirou nada em mim — ele disse, por fim, fitando-a de novo.

— Você mereceu. Deveria ter me alertado sobre ele.

Inuyasha deu um passo para trás, e ela respirou, aliviada.

— Foi tão ruim assim? — Ele já parecia mais calmo.

— Sim. Foi.

— Mas você aprendeu alguma coisa?

— Isso não importa.

— Kagome?

— Certo. Talvez um pouco. _—_Ao vê-lo rir, ela acabou sorrindo. — Sempre fui melhor do que os outros com quem lutei. — Não que tivesse tido escolha. Seu pai sabia que ensiná-la a lutar era a única forma de fazê-la sobreviver à infância.

— Seu cavaleiro me fez sentir como se eu não pudesse lutar com uma criança.

— Você precisa ter paciência. Ele está... Fazendo o que eu pedi.

Kagome não queria ter paciência, nem dar ao cavaleiro uma chance. Considerava-o inquietante e não gostava da sensação.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. Tudo bem? — Quando ela apenas deu de ombros, ele prosseguiu: — Kagome, responda. — Era incrível como ele conseguia se impor sem gritar.

— Sim. Tudo bem. Mas não serei boazinha!

O dragão olhou-a de cima a baixo.

— Acho que ele não vai se importar.

Inuyasha não podia acreditar no quanto Kagome o deixara furioso. E quando ela estava nervosa, seu corpo liberava uma essência... Almiscarada, talvez. Algo que o atraía. Sentira o mesmo aroma antes, como cavaleiro, quando a deixara brava. Esforçara-se para ignorar o cheiro. Mas, dessa vez, tinha se inclinado e apreciado o perfume, que o fazia imaginar todo tipo de coisas que podia fazer com ela. Que ela podia fazer com ele...

Observando-a afastar-se, não conseguiu se conter e acertou-a no traseiro com a cauda.

Kagome deu um pulo e virou-se.

— O que foi isso?

— Para lembrá-la de que está na minha toca. Não _se _esqueça. - Ela deveria ficar zangada, mas se controlou. _Interessante._

— Pode deixar.

Os dois se encararam. Se Inuyasha estivesse na forma humana, ele a teria beijado. Mas não podia fazer isso. Não se envolveria com a humana. Já se decidira. Não importava o quanto quisesse sugar aqueles... _Droga! _Precisava retirar-se antes que fizesse algo inapropriado.

— Algo mais?

— Não.

_Ó__timo. _Inuyasha começou a caminhar em direção à saída.

— Mas...

Ele a fitou por cima do ombro.

— Mas?

— Bem, agora que... Está tudo resolvido, pensei que pudéssemos conversar — ela sugeriu.

— Conversar? Sobre o quê?

— Qualquer coisa.

Se Inuyasha tivesse sobrancelhas, ele as teria erguido. Kagome não via a hora de se afastar do cavaleiro, que ela acreditava ser humano, mas queria sentar-se e conversar com o dragão que, minutos antes, ameaçara transformá-la em cinzas. Moça estranha!

Devagar, ele se virou e sentou-se sobre as patas traseiras.

— Acho... Que podemos conversar.

— Bom. — Ela subiu na mesa e sentou-se. — Posso começar?

— Sim.

Enquanto pensava por onde começar, Kagome ficou em silêncio. Inuyasha aproveitou esses instantes para admirar o contorno dos seios perfeitos sob a camisa de algodão, livres da tira de tecido com que ela costumava prendê-los.

— Quantos anos você tem? — ela indagou, por fim.

— Duzentos e sessenta e oito.

— Dragões são imortais?

— Não.

— As lendas dizem que são.

— Estão erradas. Os primeiros dragões, os anciãos, eram imortais. Até que um casal pediu aos deuses que lhe dessem filhos. Os deuses concordaram, mas o preço seria a perda da imortalidade. Nossa linhagem descende deles.

— É a história mais encantadora que já ouvi. É romântica. Eles desistiram da imortalidade para ficar juntos e ter uma família.

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

— É uma história que contam aos filhotes. Tenho quase certeza de que não é só isso.

— Você não é imortal, mas sua espécie vive muito tempo.

— Sim. Cerca de oitocentos anos.

— Então, comparado a outros dragões, você é praticamente um bebê?

— Se você quiser colocar dessa forma...

— Tem irmãos?

— Sim.

— Quantos?

Inuyasha suspirou, acomodando-se para o que seria uma noite longa e dolorosa.

— Muitos. E você?

— Está querendo bancar o engraçadinho?

— Não. Queria apenas saber se há mais alguém além do filhote do demônio que você chama de irmão.

— Infelizmente, não. Você tem um bom relacionamento com sua família?

— Apenas com uma irmã. O restante, vejo só em reuniões de família. E com má vontade.

— Dragões têm reuniões de família? É um simples encontro ou vocês sacrificam virgens? — Ao vê-lo gargalhar, ela sorriu. — Viu? Eu fiz você rir.

Talvez a noite não fosse tão dolorosa, afinal.

* * *

Kouga, general da rebelião da Planície das Trevas e o segundo em comando, sentou-se e esfregou os olhos cansados. Ela provavelmente estava morta, Kagome nunca desapareceria durante tanto tempo sem mandar notícias. Enviara homens para encontrá-la, porém eles haviam perdido o rastro dela em algum lugar perto do Vale da Escuridão, um lugar onde a maioria dos homens não se atrevia a entrar.

Voltando no tempo, ele lembrou-se de quando a conhecera... Lembrou-se que por capricho, haviam decidido atacar uma caravana armada, vinda da Ilha de Garbhán. A carga era Kagome. Ela usava um vestido de noiva e estava acorrentada ao cavalo que montava. Seria a noiva forçada de algum nobre em Madron. E, pelos armamentos da escolta, uma noiva perigosamente infeliz. Quando atacaram, um de seus homens a libertou e ordenou que escapasse. Mas ela não fugiu. Em vez disso, pegou uma espada e lutou, como um demônio enviado pelos deuses do ódio e da, vingança. Ao terminar, ficou parada em meio aos corpos decapitados, com o vestido branco coberto de sangue, Naquele dia, recebeu o nome de Kagome, a Sanguinária.

Eles a levaram ao acampamento, mas ninguém sabia o que fazer com ela. As mulheres a evitavam, pois Kagome as assustava. Todavia, tinha informações sobre o irmão. Sabia onde e quando atacar, conhecia os pontos fortes e os fracos, e a única coisa que desejava era destruí-lo. Ninguém queria que Bankotsu ficasse muito tempo no poder. Se a irmã dele era capaz de impedi-lo, seriam leais a ela.

Por fim, Kagome assumiu o controle, que Kouga cedeu de bom grado. Ela conquistou lealdade e confiança, e, após aqueles dois anos, os homens a seguiriam ao inferno, se ela pedisse.

Porém, se estivesse morta... Não queria nem pensar nisso. Não haviam encontrado o corpo dela. Talvez ainda pudessem resgatá-la.

— General.

Ao ouvir o chamado, Kouga despertou de seus devaneios e olhou para a entrada da tenda, onde Danelin, seu subordinado direto, esperava.

— Tem uma feiticeira aqui e quer vê-lo — ele anunciou, Kouga assentiu. Provavelmente a mulher queria ver Kagome. Mas, se ele tivesse sorte, talvez ela pudesse dizer-lhe onde encontrar sua líder desaparecida.

Uma mulher alta entrou. Uma feiticeira de beleza espantosa e tragicamente marcada como bruxa. Ele esperava que houvesse um inferno especial para homens como Bankotsu.

A mulher caminhou em sua direção. Já a vira antes. O povo a considerava uma feiticeira talentosa com poderes de cura.

— Em que posso ajudá-la?

— É o general Kouga?

— Sim. — Depois que Danelin saiu, a mulher ficou parada, encarando-o. — O que você deseja?

— Tenho um recado de Kagome.

Kouga levantou-se depressa e agarrou a mulher pelos braços.

— Diga-me, feiticeira. Onde ela está?

— Tire suas mãos de mim, se não quiser perdê-las. - Respirando fundo, ele se afastou.

— Ela está viva e segura —a feiticeira prosseguiu. — Mas está em processo de cura. Ficará afastada por mais duas semanas.

— Agradeço aos deuses! — Kouga deu um suspiro de alívio, sentando-se outra vez. — Pensei que a tivéssemos perdido.

— Quase. Mas os deuses devem gostar da garota.

— Posso vê-la?

— Não. Mas enviarei a ela qualquer mensagem sua.

— Espere um pouco. Vou escrever algo. — Ele pegou uma pena e um pedaço de papel e escreveu uma breve carta. Dobrou-a, selou-a e a entregou à feiticeira. — Dê-lhe isso, com meu amor.

— Então, você é o homem dela?

Kouga riu. Gostava de ter a cabeça sobre os ombros, e ser o homem de Kagome punha isso em risco.

— Kagome não tem um homem porque nenhum é bom o suficiente para ela. Isso inclui a mim. Ela se tornou a irmã que eu perdi na masmorra de Bankotsu.

A mulher deu meia-volta e andou até a saída da tenda. Antes de ir embora, disse:

— Ela pede que você não perca a esperança.

— Enquanto ela estiver viva, não perderemos.

Em seguida, a feiticeira desapareceu. Kouga fechou os olhos, aliviado. Kagome não estava morta. Havia esperança.

Ayame aterrissou suavemente no vale. Ao contrário do irmão, aprendera a mover-se em silêncio como dragão. Pronunciou as antigas palavras do encantamento que a fazia retornar à forma humana, encontrou as roupas que escondera e se vestiu.

Tinha demorado mais tempo do que planejara para retornar. Mas, se Inuyasha queria envolver-se na guerra entre os irmãos, era importante que a rainha fosse informada. Seria pior se descobrisse depois. Ela não parecera interessada, mas Inuno, sim, o que poderia ser um problema para ambos.

No momento, queria entregar a mensagem do general para Kagome. Aprendera a gostar da moça humana, e percebera que ela cativara seu irmão taciturno e mal-humorado.

Inuyasha não gostava de ninguém, humano ou dragão. Dentre os de sua espécie, muitos o consideram rude e desatencioso. Dentre os humanos, temiam o dragão negro que destruíra vilarejos inteiros. Embora isso fosse um exagero. O irmão havia destruído apenas um vilarejo, quando o rei criara um torneio com o objetivo de matá-lo.

Ayame cobriu-se com um manto e foi até a toca. Entrando no covil, dirigiu-se ao aposento da moça. Quando se aproximou, ouviu Kagome falando, e seu irmão... Rindo? Deteve-se. Talvez tivesse ouvido mal. Aproximou-se mais e esperou.

— Eu tentei pôr fogo nele quando tinha doze anos. Senti-me terrível depois disso.

— Durante quanto tempo?

— Até que ele soltou os cães atrás de mim.

Ayame ouviu o irmão gargalhar e espantou-se com o som.

— Posso pedir-lhe um favor? — Kagome indagou.

— Outro? O que você quer agora? Meu ouro? Meu covil?

— Não, nada parecido. Pode soar um pouco estranho, mas... Posso tocar seus chifres?

Ayame sobressaltou-se e olhou ao redor, esperando ver os outros três irmãos escondidos, o que revelaria que aquilo era uma brincadeira. Será que ouvira bem?

— Desculpe-me. Poderia repetir? Acho que estou ficando louco.

— Nunca toquei um dragão antes. Seus chifres são tão bonitos, e eu gostaria de...

— Tudo bem. Pare antes que diga algo constrangedor para nós dois.

Ao ouvir o irmão movendo-se, Ayame percebeu que ele estava, abaixando a cabeça para que a humana pudesse tocá-lo. Precisava ver a cena. Em silêncio, aproximou-se da entrada do que se tornara o quarto da garota e espiou.

Kagome estava na ponta dos pés, e Inuyasha permitia que se apoiasse nele enquanto deslizava a mão forte e marca da pela batalha sobre os chifres. Ela moveu a outra mão pelo pescoço dele e segurou os cabelos negros.

— Não sabia que dragões tinham cabelo. É como a crina de um cavalo.

— Não é como a crina de um cavalo — Inuyasha rebateu. Kagome riu e se aproximou mais do corpo dele.

— Não precisa se aborrecer. Eu estava apenas sugerindo que os de sua espécie foram feitos para servir como animais de carga para nós, humanos. Assim como os cavalos. E os centauros.

— Ah, era isso? Bem, desculpe-me, lady Kagome. Pensei que estivesse me insultando.

Ayame afastou-se do local, assombrada. Seu irmão fazendo piadas? Olhando para a carta em suas mãos, decidiu que aquilo poderia esperar até o dia seguinte. Afastou-se e foi pegar uma bebida. Precisava de algo que a ajudasse a dormir, pois a imagem que vira no aposento da garota a manteria acordada durante longas horas: Kagome, a Sanguinária, acariciando o nariz de Inuyasha, e Inuyasha, o Destruidor, permitindo que ela o fizesse.

Inuyasha observava Kagome dormir. Tinham conversado muito, e ela adormecera encostada nele, com os dedos enroscados em seu cabelo. Quando ela começara a deslizar para o chão, ele a erguera e a colocara na cama, cobrindo-a com as peles.

A afeição pela humana crescia a cada dia. E não era apenas por causa da beleza, mas sim da total ausência de medo de tudo e de todos, exceto do irmão. Ela não temia a morte nem a batalha e, o mais importante, não o temia. Ela o tocara e deslizara as mãos por suas escamas e cabelos.

Mas foi quando a cobriu com as peles e a ouviu sussurrar seu nome em meio ao sono que Inuyasha entregou-lhe seu coração.

* * *

Grunhindo de raiva, Bankotsu atirou a mesa para longe, quase atingindo um dos soldados. Sete dias havia se passado, e eles ainda não tinham encontrado a garota bastarda ou os homens dela.

Agarrou duas cadeiras de madeira maciça e arremessou-as. Seus guardas dispersaram-se, correndo em busca de proteção.

— Encontrem aquela maldita!

— Milorde?

Ele respirou fundo e olhou para seu conselheiro. Naraku era o único com coragem para abordá-lo em um momento de ira.

— Talvez nós estejamos ignorando o obvio.

— Que é? — indagou Bankotsu, já mais controlado.

— Talvez sua irmã esteja no Vale da Escuridão.

— Minha irmã é fraca e imbecil, mas não é louca. Ninguém entra no Vale da Escuridão porque ninguém sai de lá. Ela sabe disso.

— Talvez não tenha ido até lá por vontade própria.

— Então já deve estar morta.

— Não. Tudo indica que ainda está viva.

— Qual é o seu conselho, feiticeiro?

— Deixe-me levar alguns de seus homens, e eu mesmo irei ao Vale da Escuridão. Verei se consigo encontrá-la.

— Não posso me arriscar a perdê-lo, Naraku, mesmo que isso signifique destruí-la. Preciso de você durante o ataque dos rebeldes. A cada dia, mais tropas se unem a ela.

— E, enquanto Kagome viver, eles continuarão chegando.

— Eu disse que não. Mas mande alguns de meus guerreiros. Certifique-se de que entendam que têm de entrar no Vale da Escuridão, ou o que existe lá será a menor preocupação deles.

— Como desejar, milorde.

Quando o feiticeiro se retirou, Bankotsu pensou no prazer que teria ao exibir a cabeça empalada da irmã diante dos muros do castelo.

— Acabarei com você — rosnou, esperando que suas palavras chegassem até ela. Queria que ela soubesse que a odiava, que lhe restava pouco tempo de vida e que seria ele a governar aquela terra.

* * *

Kagome pulou da cama com a espada que deixava perto da cama na mão. A presença do irmão a circundava. Sentia-o próximo. Virou-se, esperando encontrá-lo.

— Você está bem?

Sem pensar, ela se virou outra vez e arremessou a arma na direção da voz. Apenas o fato de ser rápida livrou a feiticeira de acabar com a espada cravada na testa.

— Pelos deuses, Ayame! — Kagome correu até ela. — Você está ferida?

A feiticeira aceitou a ajuda de Kagome para levantar-se.

— Estou bem.

— Ayame, sinto muito.

— Tudo bem. — Ela se sentou. — Assustei você.

— Pensei que meu irmão estivesse aqui — sussurrou. — Senti a presença dele aqui.

— Você estava sonhando. Ele não pode feri-la aqui. Inuyasha jamais permitiria.

A feiticeira dizia a verdade. Confiava sua vida ao dragão, mais do que às suas tropas ou a Kouga.

— Obrigada por entender. — Kagome foi até a cama e pegou a coberta de pele para envolver seu corpo. — E por ser tão rápida. Não sei o que eu teria feito se...

— Mas não aconteceu. Não vamos mais pensar nisso. Aqui. — Ayame estendeu-lhe um papel.

Ao ver o selo de Kouga, Kagome sorriu.

— Você o encontrou?

— Sim. Ele ficou muito aliviado por você estar viva.

— Muito obrigada por fazer isso.

— Vou pegar algo para você comer enquanto lê sua carta.

Assim que ela saiu, Kagome removeu o selo e leu a mensagem:

_Kagome,_

_Aguardamos seu retorno. A seu lado na vida, na morte e na batalha, Kouga._

Ela releu a carta e apertou-a contra o peito. Seu exército esperava. Logo retomaria.

Inuyasha observou a irmã pegar várias frutas, notando que parecia um pouco trêmula.

— Você está bem?

— Aquela louca arremessou uma espada na minha cabeça.

— O que você disse a ela?

Ayame virou-se para encará-lo, e as frutas escaparam de suas mãos.

— O que eu... — Tentou acalmar-se. — Eu não fiz nada. Ela teve um pesadelo com Bankotsu. Entrei no quarto na hora errada. _—_Ajoelhou-se para recolher as frutas. — Ele pode tê-la contatado através do sonho.

— Achei que você tivesse protegido o vale.

— Protegi. Mas ele pode ter encontrado um feiticeiro capaz de passar pela proteção.

Inuyasha caminhou até a irmã. Ele se encontrava na forma humana, pronto para começar o treinamento com Kagome

— Ninguém deveria ser capaz de passar por sua proteção. Quero Kagome segura. Compreendeu?

Ayame estreitou o olhar ao examinar o irmão.

— Por que está vestido assim? E por que se transformou em humano?

— Preciso ir até a cidade buscar mantimentos.

Inuyasha saiu antes que a irmã lhe fizesse mais perguntas, e que ele fosse obrigado a responder com mais mentiras.

* * *

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

_..._


	4. Chapter 3

**x**

**w.w.w.w.w.**

**Shojo to doragon**

**w.w.w.w**

**Capítulo 3**

**e..e..e..e..e**

Kagome estava caindo. Em seguida, aterrissando. As costas bateram com força no chão, depois, a cabeça. Ficou parada, incapaz de se mover. De repente, viu o rosto de Inuyasha.

— Sinto muito.

Sabia que ele não estava sendo sincero. Executara alguns golpes muito bons, e ele a retaliara, derrubando-a de costas no chão... Com força. Levou alguns instantes para recuperar o fôlego. O cavaleiro estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Recusando o auxílio, ela conseguiu se ajoelhar e o encarou.

— Qual é o problema? Não tenho culpa se você não foi rápida o suficiente.

Ela o socou no rosto.

— E quanto a isso, foi rápido o bastante? Fitando-a, ele apertou o nariz, que mal fora machucado. Kagome levantou-se, mas o espasmo que sentiu no pescoço e no ombro a levou de volta ao chão. Gemeu de dor.

— O que foi? — indagou o cavaleiro.

— Nada.

— Mentirosa. — Ele se posicionou atrás dela e colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

O toque provocou arrepios em seu corpo. Kagome tentou afastá-lo, mas foi ignorada. As mãos fortes deslizaram por seus ombros até encontrar o ponto na base do pescoço onde os músculos estavam mais tensionados.

— Pelos deuses, garota, Há um nó enorme aqui. — Pressionou o polegar no ponto dolorido.

— Isso dói!

— Sinto muito.

— Não sente, não. — Ela tentou se levantar, mas ele a segurou. — Você precisa ser tão difícil? Se me der um instante, posso consertar isso.

Kagome cerrou os dentes.

O cavaleiro riu enquanto massageava seus músculos. Kagome mordeu o lábio, contendo-se para não gemer. As mãos dele eram maravilhosas. Fechou os olhos e tentou concentrar-se em alguma coisa capaz de distraí-la da sensação. Contra a sua vontade, sentiu-se relaxar.

— Você ainda não sabe meu nome.

— E ainda não quero saber. — Ela fechou os punhos com força.

— Aí está o nó de novo. E pior. — Inuyasha fez com que ela esticasse o braço e massageou-o, parando na altura do pulso. — Abra a mão. — Quando ela apenas o fitou, deu-lhe um tapa na mão. — Eu disse para abrir.

Ela obedeceu, e ele massageou cada dedo.

— Você não gosta de mim, não é?

— Não, não gosto.

— Você gosta do dragão?

— Claro que sim.

— O que você quer dizer? Ninguém gosta de dragões.

— Então por que você está aqui? — Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela o olhou com astúcia. — Já sei o que está acontecendo.

— Você sabe?

— Você não me engana. — Apontou para o brasão na túnica dele. — Esse exército não existe há mais de vinte anos.

Ele olhou para baixo, a fim de examinar a veste, como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Kagome observou uma mecha de cabelo preto deslizar sobre a testa dele. Desejava tocar naquele cabelo, senti-lo por entre os dedos, sobre seu corpo nu. Estava completamente fora de controle!

— É mesmo? — Inuyasha tentou parecer inocente.

— Sim. Onde a encontrou? Em algum castelo que você roubou? Ou na toca do dragão? Você não é um cavaleiro, é um mercenário. Uma espada de aluguel! Do tipo mais baixo.

Inuyasha adorava a completa incapacidade dos humanos de enxergar as coisas mais óbvias. E sabia o motivo. A lógica deles. Como qualquer coisa do tamanho de um dragão poderia transformar-se em uma pessoa? Eles não entendiam nada de magia antiga.

Por um segundo, achara que Kagome o tivesse descoberto, mas sentia-se grato por isso não ter acontecido. Sabia que não deveria mentir para ela e não era o que tinha planejado. Confiava mais nela do que em qualquer um, mas a reação de Kagome à sua forma humana o confundia. Ela desejava e odiava o cavaleiro ao mesmo tempo. Preocupava-se com o dragão, mas aparentemente só tinha sentimentos de amizade por ele.

Kagome era a criatura mais complexa que conhecera. E quando não estava olhando para seus seios ou seu traseiro, considerava-a inteligente, agradável e engraçada. Porém, apenas o dragão tinha a sorte de conhecer esse lado. Quando convivia com ela como cavaleiro, era carrancuda, temperamental e rude. Ainda assim, gostava de estar perto dela, provavelmente por causa do odor que exalava quando ficava enfurecida. Um aroma peculiar de almíscar que o levava a esforçar-se para conter a ereção.

Precisava concentrar-se. Imediatamente. Ou acabaria fazendo algo estúpido. Soltou o braço dela.

— Sente-se melhor?

— Sim. Obrigada.

— Viu? Não foi tão difícil, foi?

Quando ela se afastou, admirou o belo traseiro e deu-lhe uma palmada leve. Kagome parou e rangeu os dentes, mas não fez nada.

— Bom — sussurrou no ouvido dela. _—_Está melhorando. Quer acabar comigo, mas consegue se controlar. — Queria desesperadamente tocá-la, mas lutou contra o desejo. Não sabia que seria tão difícil controlar seu corpo humano. — Agora, vamos recomeçar.

Ayame colocou uma tigela com ensopado diante de Kagome.

— Então, me fale sobre o seu Kouga.

— Ele não é o _meu _Kouga. E, no momento, não é de mulher nenhuma. Interessada?

— O quê? Não! Esqueça que eu perguntei.

Kagome comeu com vontade. Depois do longo dia com o cavaleiro, seu corpo necessitava ser alimentado.

— É difícil conviver com todos aqueles homens o dia inteiro? — Ayame quis saber.

Kagome bebeu um pouco do vinho. Apesar de não haver mais risco de infecção, a bebida era deliciosa.

— Nem um pouco. Se um dos homens a toca de forma inapropriada, você arranca o braço dele na altura do ombro. Depois, enquanto ele está sangrando, você bate a cara dele em algumas coisas, e vai perceber como os outros a deixam em paz. — Vendo Ayame arregalar os olhos, perguntou: — O que foi?

— Nada.

Nesse instante, Kagome ouviu Inuyasha chegar e o fitou.

— Lorde Dragão.

— Lady Kagome.

— Estava imaginando quando receberia uma visita.

— Você não deveria estar em outro lugar, Ayame? — ele indagou.

— Não.

O dragão balançou a cadeira dela com uma das garras.

— Está bem — ela disse, levantando-se. — Vou até o vilarejo.

— Boa idéia. Todos aqueles humanos doentes para você cuidar... Ayame lançou um olhar de desprezo para o irmão.

— Vejo você pela manhã — ela falou para Kagome.

— Tenha uma boa noite. — Terminando de comer seu ensopado, Kagome virou-se para ele. — Bem, lorde Dragão, quais são seus planos para esta noite?

Ele se acomodou, e a ponta da cauda pousou com suavidade no colo dela.

— Pensei que poderíamos fazer aquela coisa de novo.

— Aquela coisa? — Kagome conteve o riso enquanto passava a mão pelas escamas. — Você quer dizer conversar?

— Sim. Gosto de conversar com você.

— Tudo bem. — O dragão aproximou o focinho e, sem pensar, ela o acariciou. — Fale-me mais sobre sua família.

— Você não fica entediada com essas histórias de família?

— Não. — Ela olhou para ele, apoiando de novo a mão na ponta de sua cauda. — Estou esperando.

— Bem, certa vez raspamos a cabeça do nosso irmão mais novo.

Ela começou a rir.

Kagome caiu de costas. Outra vez. Precisava admitir que estava ficando cansada disso. Estremeceu ao sentir a dor na cabeça. O cavaleiro a atingira com o dorso da mão que segurava a espada.

— Acho que você quebrou meu nariz.

— Provavelmente. — Parando ao lado dela, encarou-a.

Naquele momento, ela se arrependeu de ter despido a camisa para treinar. Não era agradável sentir as pedrinhas entrando na parte das costas que não estava coberta pela tira de tecido.

— Não, eu apenas o desloquei — ele concluiu. Depois, deixou a espada de lado e sentou-se sobre ela.

Kagome o fitou com um olhar desconfiado ao sentir o corpo dele em contato com o seu. O cavaleiro inclinou-se e segurou seu nariz.

— Isso pode doer. — Ele colocou o nariz dela de volta no lugar com um estalo.

— Ai! — Bateu no ombro dele.

— Não seja chorona — ele advertiu com um sorriso. — Enquanto estou aqui embaixo, há mais alguma dor com a qual precisa que eu a ajude?

Kagome precisava que ele saísse de cima de seu corpo justamente porque não queria que isso acontecesse. Desejava que ele deslizasse as mãos sobre sua pele, que a beijasse. Queria senti-lo dentro de si. Esse pensamento a aterrorizava.

— Saia de cima de mim.

— Você conhece a palavra mágica.

— Por favor — ela resmungou por entre os dentes, mas ele continuou testando sua pouca paciência.

— Você pode fazer melhor. Talvez ser mais gentil.

— Ora, vamos!

— A menos que... Não queira que eu saia.

Maldição! Ele parecia ler seus pensamentos. Aquela proximidade fazia seu sangue ferver. E sentir uma estranha pulsação entre as coxas. Não era desagradável, mas desconcertante.

— Então? — ele insistiu.

Ela não conseguia falar. Em vez de responder, olhou dentro daqueles olhos negros, imaginando o sabor da pele suada.

— Responda, Kagome.

Ela engoliu em seco, tentando recuperar o controle. Droga!

— Tire seu traseiro de cima de mim... Por favor.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu. Depois se levantou e pegou-a pelo braço, levando-a junto.

— Você é sempre tão divertida...

— Fico feliz em proporcionar-lhe tamanho entretenimento. — Ela vestiu a camisa depressa. Precisava de algo para disfarçar os mamilos intumescidos. — Acho que meu nariz já passou por muita coisa hoje. Além do mais, é tarde. Preciso ir. — Odiava o tom desesperado de sua voz.

Ele a segurou pelo pulso.

— Não vá — disse, suavemente.

— Um de nós precisa ir.

— Por quê?

— Confie em mim quanto a isso.

Ele se aproximou. Ainda segurava seu pulso, mas começou a deslizar os dedos por seu braço. Kagome sentiu os seios rijos, os mamilos doloridos, a respiração acelerada. Desejava-o mais do que qualquer coisa. E ele sabia. Era óbvio pela forma como a olhava.

— Você realmente precisa ir — ela insistiu.

O cavaleiro inclinou a cabeça, com os olhos fixos em sua boca.

— É mesmo? Tem certeza? Seus lábios se encontraram.

Obviamente, Inuyasha enlouquecera. E a culpa era dela. No início, não pretendera fazer nada além de treiná-la. Mas, com aqueles olhos verdes que o fitavam e aquele corpo que gritava para ser tomado, o que poderia fazer?

Beijá-la, claro. Ao menos, esse era o plano quando inclinou a cabeça para saboreá-la, mas foi detido por uma forte bofetada.

— Pare! — Kagome afastou-se, empurrando-o. Ele recuou, surpreso.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — Ela irradiava fúria, mas era diferente da usual. Parecia haver algo mais.

— Como é?

— Você me ouviu. — Empurrou-o pelos ombros enquanto dizia: — O que você... Pensa que... Está fazendo?

Inuyasha bateu contra uma árvore e cerrou os dentes. Estava mesmo permitindo que um humano o empurrasse daquele jeito em seu próprio território? Ao observá-la ajustar a tira de tecido que segurava os seios, percebeu que sim, estava permitindo que isso acontecesse. Mas não era qualquer humano. Era Kagome.

— Não sou nenhuma prostituta que você pode agarrar e tomar como quiser!

— Eu sei.

Ela piscou, surpresa com a resposta,

— Hum... Bem... Então estamos entendidos.

— Sim. — Ele sorriu.

— Bom... Agora, vá embora.

— Se é isso o que você deseja.

— Sim, é o que desejo. — Ela se afastou.

— É claro que um beijo de despedida faria com que eu desa parecesse um pouco mais rápido.

Por que ele insistia em torturá-la? O que ele queria? Por que não desaparecia? Kagome olhou para trás, esperando vê-lo encostado na árvore onde o deixara. Porém, ele estava logo atrás. O cavaleiro era rápido. Atordoada, tropeçou e quase caiu, mas ele a segurou.

— Você está bem? — A voz suave percorreu seu corpo, provocando-a, fazendo-a desejá-lo ainda mais.

— Estarei melhor quando você me soltar

— E eu estarei melhor quando você me beijar Quer fazer um acordo?

_— _Solte-me!

— Beije-me.

— Que tal eu simplesmente acabar com você?

— Acho que, para isso, você vai precisar de uma espada. Ela percebeu que deixara a espada no chão.

— Beije-me. — Aquilo soou mais como um apelo do que como uma ordem.

Apesar de seu lado racional resistir, ela queria beijá-lo. Ergueu lentamente a cabeça enquanto ele se inclinava. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, uma onda de calor a atravessou. Agarrou-lhe os ombros e entreabriu a boca, permitindo que a língua dele deslizasse para dentro. Os dedos, fortes tocaram sua pele sob o tecido, roçando seus seios. Estremecendo, ela percebeu que estava prestes a permitir que aquele homem fizesse qualquer coisa com ela.

Empurrando-o de novo, afastou-se. Os dois entreolharam-se, ofegantes. Seus mamilos estavam tão rijos quanto a ereção que pressionava a calça dele.

— Agora, conforme prometeu, vá.

— Tem certeza?

— Você fica repetindo essa pergunta...

— Tenho esperança de que você dê outra resposta.

— Não darei. Agora, vá!

— Como eu prometi.

Ele foi embora. Kagome sentou-se em meio ao riacho, permitindo que a água passasse por ela. Após alguns minutos, mergulhou também a cabeça.

Inuyasha mergulhou no lago, ainda na forma humana. A garota insistia em enlouquecê-lo. Mesmo não admitindo, ela o desejava. E o que ele tinha na cabeça? Por que diabos a beijara? Ela era apenas uma humana, lembrou-se, desesperado. Uma humana maravilhosa e de seios fartos. Rangeu os dentes. Não sabia o quanto mais poderia suportar. Mas precisava resistir a ela para o bem de sua sanidade mental.

Quando saiu da água, retomou a forma de dragão. Sacudiu a água do corpo e das asas e concentrou-se para controlar o impulso de sair, encontrar Kagome e fazer amor com ela.

— Dragão! — A voz dela ecoou pela caverna, fazendo seu corpo se contrair.

— Droga! — Cobriu os olhos com a garra. Aquela mulher seria seu fim.

— Dragão!...

Kagome avançou para dentro da caverna até um lugar em que nunca estivera. Queria ver Inuyasha. Naquele exato momento.

— Dragão!...

— Aqui!

Seguindo a voz profunda, ela o encontrou deitado ao lado de um lago subterrâneo.

— O que foi? — ele indagou.

— Seu amigo precisa ir embora.

— De novo? O que ele fez?

Ela escalou uma pedra grande para olhar o dragão nos olhos.

— Ele é muito... Desconcertante.

— Desconcertante? Não sabia que isso era um defeito.

— É, mas pode ser.

— Não entendo por que ele deixa você tão nervosa, e eu não.

— Você é muito amável e encantador.

— Sou chamado de Inuyasha, o Destruidor.

— E eu sou chamada de Kagome, a Sanguinária. Isso não me impressiona.

— Acho que seria um erro mandá-lo embora. Afinal, ele está preparando você para enfrentar Bankotsu. A menos que haja outro motivo para dispensá-lo.

Kagome pensou com cuidado antes de responder. Deveria dizer que desejava aquele homem? Que o imaginava nu sobre seu corpo? Admitiria isso ao dragão?

— Não há outro motivo, apenas...

— O quê?

— Nada. — Olhando para o lago, ela viu a água límpida e indagou: — Você se importa?

— Ah... Não. Gostaria que eu saísse?

— Por quê? — Descendo da pedra, ela foi até a beira do lago. — Você já me viu nua antes. A menos que tenha repulsa pelo corpo humano.

— O quê? Não! Faça como achar melhor.

Rapidamente, ela se despiu e mergulhou.

Agora Inuyasha compreendia. Os deuses o estavam testando. Era a única explicação para a mulher que boiava de costas em seu lago, alheia à sua presença. O senso de humor dos deuses era cruel.

— Dragão?

Percebeu que ela falava havia algum tempo, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles seios incríveis.

— O quê?

— Eu perguntei de onde você o conhece? - Ele, por fim, desviou o olhar.

— Quem?

— Estou aborrecendo você, lorde Dragão?

Aborrecer não seria a palavra que ele usaria.

— Não. Porquê?

— Você parece um pouco tenso.

_Voc__ê__ n__ã__o tem id__é__ia..._

Kagome segurou a ponta de sua cauda. Os dedos dela eram longos e fortes, e Inuyasha podia imaginar com facilidade aquelas mãos levando-o ao clímax.

_N__ã__o pense nisso._

— Sua cauda é só músculo, e a ponta é afiada como uma lâmina. Você a utiliza como arma?

— Já usei.

— Fascinante.

O fato de ela insistir em tocá-lo o tempo todo não ajudava. Nenhum humano chegara perto dele como dragão, muito menos explorara cada centímetro de seu corpo. Ela _estava _tentando matá-lo.

Por que diabos se envolvera naquela briga entre irmãos? Seria melhor se tivesse continuado dormindo.

— O que exatamente a perturba em relação ao cavaleiro?

— Tudo. — Ela olhou para a água. — Ele é presunçoso. — Agarrou a cauda dele com as duas mãos e segurou com força.

— Erga-me.

— Você é louca? E _eu _sou presunçoso.

— Sim, mas ele é irritantemente presunçoso. — Ela ainda segurava sua cauda. — Por favor — implorou com um sorriso.

Com um suspiro dramático, Inuyasha levantou a cauda, erguendo-a. Ela gritou e riu, aquecendo seu coração.

— E agora? — ele perguntou, ao vê-la no alto.

— Agora, eu solto. — E foi o que ela fez. Caiu na água, desaparecendo no lago. Porém, em alguns segundos, retomou à superfície. — Isso foi brilhante! — ela exclamou, corada.

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça para encará-la.

— Você sempre foi tão... Diferente?

— Não sei. Acho que sim. — Ela o beijou no focinho e nadou para longe.

Inuyasha tocou com a garra o lugar onde recebera o beijo. Os lábios dela eram tão suaves... Rosnou baixinho ao observá-la nadar, imaginando qual seria a sensação de estar dentro dela, de senti-la atingir o clímax, de ter os lábios macios em seu...

— Olá, Inuyasha, estou interrompendo algo?

Ele rangeu os dentes ao ouvir a voz da irmã, perguntando-se se ela estivera espiando. Pelo que conhecia dela, provavelmente sim. Bateu a cauda no chão, e Ayame desviou com rapidez.

— Não — respondeu com inocência. — Não está interrompendo nada.

— Preciso ir até o vilarejo por algumas horas. Diga a Kagome que deixei comida. — Ayame deu meia-volta e saiu.

— Como quiser. — Ele moveu a cauda, golpeando os pés da irmã, que tropeçou e praguejou antes de sair da caverna.

— Era Ayame? — indagou Kagome, saindo da água.

— Sim. Tem comida.

— Que bom, estou faminta. — Ela se inclinou para pegar as roupas e a espada.

— Kagome...

— Eu sei, eu sei. Ele merece uma chance, certo?

— Na verdade, eu ia pedir que você se vestisse, pois está frio aqui. Mas você também deveria dar-lhe outra chance.

— Tudo bem. — Ela sorriu. — Faço qualquer coisa para você.

O coração de Inuyasha pareceu parar por instantes.

— Mas é melhor ele não me irritar de novo. Inuyasha encolheu-se. Tinha quase certeza de que não poderia evitar.

— Tome. — O cavaleiro estendeu uma espada para ela.

— O que há de errado com a minha?

— Nada. Quero que comece a utilizar as duas.

Ela pegou a arma. Era lindamente trabalhada. A espada de um nobre. Um pouco pesada, mas logo se acostumaria.

— Qual é a sensação?

— Boa.

— Quer algum tempo para se acostumar?

Kagome não respondeu. Em vez disso, brandiu a espada na direção da cabeça dele. O cavaleiro desviou depressa, e ela bloqueou-lhe o ataque retaliatório com a outra espada. Ao vê-lo sorrir ante o súbito ataque, ficou orgulhosa. Era difícil impressioná-lo.

Conforme a manhã terminava e vinha o início da tarde, o chocar das espadas e os grunhidos provocados pelo esforço de ambos eram os únicos sons ouvidos no vale.

Ayame afastou-se das chamas, resmungando. Não conseguia ver Bankotsu. Ouvira dizer que ele tinha unido forças com um poderoso mago, de cujo nome ninguém parecia se lembrar. E ele devia ser poderoso, pois poucos humanos conseguiam bloqueá-la. Precisava alertar Inuyasha de que talvez a moça tivesse outros problemas, além do irmão.

Inuyasha... O que estava acontecendo entre ele e a garota? Via como ele a observava. Era evidente que estava apaixonado. Mas havia algo mais. Quando Kagome se fortalecera, Ayame começara a passar mais tempo no vilarejo. Um recente surto de febre a mantivera ocupada. Porém, acreditava que nem Kagome, nem Inuyasha passavam o dia no covil. E, se não ficavam lá, aonde iriam?

Algo estava acontecendo, e ela planejava descobrir o quê.

Kagome observou as sombras que começavam a cobrir o vale. Sabia que estava ficando tarde e sentia o corpo tenso pela expectativa. Tornara-se um ritual. Eles treinavam durante horas. Faziam uma pausa para comer, em silêncio. Treinavam mais algumas horas. E, no final, algo aconteceria. Algo que a excitava.

As lâminas colidiram mais uma vez.

— Chega — o cavaleiro grunhiu, fazendo-a sorrir. Quanto mais forte ela ficava, mais parecia cansá-lo. Não duvidava de que ele poderia continuar por horas, mas gostava de saber que suas habilidades tinham melhorado.

Ele guardou a espada e afastou-se. Kagome agachou-se e pegou a camisa, vestindo-a. Guardou as espadas e, olhando para cima, viu que ele estava parado diante dela. O cavaleiro a fitava, com o rosto coberto por fios de cabelo negro.

— Algum problema? — ela perguntou.

Ele emitiu um gemido ao segurá-la pelos ombros e colocá-la de pé. Em seguida, beijou-a. Kagome não resistiu. Em vez disso, passou um braço pelo pescoço dele e o outro pela cintura. O cavaleiro a segurava pela nuca com uma das mãos, deslizando a outra por baixo de sua camisa. Os dedos ásperos acariciaram a pele suada de suas costas enquanto a boca possuía a sua com tamanha paixão e desespero, que ela pensou que ele a tomaria naquele momento.

No entanto, ele se afastou de modo abrupto. Kagome não conseguiu conter o protesto que escapou de seus lábios quando ele interrompeu o contato. Após encará-la por mais alguns instantes, ele foi embora, deixando-a apenas com a sensação latejante em seu corpo.

* * *

Ayame colocou um prato de comida na frente de Kagome, mas ela o ignorou. Não dissera uma palavra desde que chegara. Ao olhar para o corpo da garota, que usava apenas a tira larga de tecido nos seios e as calças, reparou, pela primeira vez, nos hematomas e cortes que a cobriam.

— Kagome, como conseguiu esses ferimentos?

— No meu treinamento — ela respondeu, como se Ayame soubesse do que estava falando.

— Seu treinamento?

— Sim, com o cavaleiro.

— Que cavaleiro?

— Aquele que estava aqui durante, a minha recuperação. O amigo do dragão.

Ayame mal conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa.

— Ah, sim... O amigo cavaleiro. Ele fez isso com você?

— Pode-se dizer que sim.

Ayame precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. A curiosidade a estava matando.

— O dragão está aqui? — Kagome perguntou.

— Na verdade, não. Termine a refeição. Você precisa manter suas forças, certo?

Kagome assentiu, mas não fez nenhum, movimento para comer e continuou olhando fixamente para a parede.

* * *

Inuyasha dirigiu-se à entrada dos fundos do covil. Fora até a cidade encomendar algumas coisas e tentar tirar a garota da cabeça. Não tinha funcionado. Se a encontrasse, precisaria se esforçar muito para não possuí-la de encontro à primeira árvore que visse. De novo, o lago frio parecia ser seu único alívio.

Ao chegar à caverna, deteve-se. Ayame estava à sua espera, com um olhar furioso e os braços cruzados.

— Vou contar!

— Ayame! — Ele a segurou.

A irmã tentou se afastar, batendo em suas mãos. Quando não funcionou, deu-lhe uma cotovelada no rosto. Os dois se encararam.

— Fique quieta!

Ayame puxou seu cabelo.

— Sua... — Soltando um grito de dor, ele a derrubou. Porém, ainda segurando seu cabelo, ela ergueu o outro braço e socou-o na cabeça. Aquilo podia ser mais ridículo? — Pare!

Ayame se deteve.

— Como pôde mentir para ela dessa forma?

— Não estou mentindo.

— Você disse quem é?

— Não exatamente...

— Mentiroso! — Ela se levantou. — O que você pretende?

— Prepará-la.

— Para quê? — Ayame ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Ela vai enfrentar o irmão em breve e quero que esteja pronta. Não vou vê-la morrer.

— Isso é admirável, mas ainda não sei por que não contou a verdade. Por que não disse quem você é.

— O poder de mudar de forma é um dos nossos maiores segredos. Acha que vou revelá-lo a uma garota? Você manteve esse segredo até mesmo quando marcaram seu rosto. — Por um segundo, até mesmo Inuyasha acreditou em suas desculpas. Contudo, Ayame...

— Essa é uma desculpa fraca, irmão. Se soubessem o que eu era, teriam me matado. E tenho a certeza de que Kagome não tocaria em um fio de cabelo nessa sua cabeça grande. Então, por que não admite a verdade?

— Que verdade?

— Que você está com _medo. _Medo de que, quando ela souber quem você é, não tenha mais nenhuma chance.

— Do que está falando?

— Eu vi como você olha para ela. Não sou cega.

— Não, mas é louca. Não tenho interesse em uma garota humana. — Se não tomasse cuidado, seria sufocado pelas próprias mentiras. Ele a desejava mais que a própria vida. Tentara afastar-se mais cedo, porém não conseguira. Precisara saboreá-la de novo.

— Você tem medo de que, se ela descobrir que o cavaleiro é você... Um dragão, ela não olhe para você outra vez. Você a deseja. E não quer que nada estrague isso.

— Terminou?

— Sim.

— Então me escute bem, irmã. Não preciso me explicar para você. Fique quieta. Contarei a ela quando estiver pronto.

— Certo. Mas é melhor você esperar que não seja tarde demais. — Ela deu um soco forte em seu peito e afastou-se. Inuyasha suspirou. Havia mulheres demais em sua vida.

Kagome estava comendo quando Ayame retornou, inquieta.

— Está tudo bem, Ayame?

Ela a fitou, e Kagome repousou a colher no prato.

— O que está acontecendo entre você e o cavaleiro?

— O quê? Ah... Nada!

Ayame sentou-se, encarando-a. Kagome sempre escutara que não era boa idéia mentir para uma feiticeira.

— Ele me beijou algumas vezes.

— E nada mais aconteceu entre vocês?

— Não.

— Mas você quer mais, não é?

— Eu... Bem...

— Kagome.

— Sim. Eu quero mais.

— E por que nada mais aconteceu? Você tem medo? Sei que ele seria o primeiro.

— Não. Não tenho medo.

— É por que você pode engravidar? Enquanto continuar bebendo o vinho...

— Não. Não é isso. Você jamais compreenderá.

— Sou uma feiticeira. Compreendo muito mais do que pode imaginar. Fale antes que acabe com meus nervos.

— Eu... Me sinto culpada.

— Por quê?

Fechando os olhos, Kagome falou de uma vez, antes que perdesse a coragem.

— Eu sinto que estou traindo o dragão.

Seguiram-se instantes de silêncio. Ao abrir os olhos, ela viu Ayame fitando-a com um sorriso amável.

— Quero que me faça um favor, Kagome. Se quer o cavaleiro, vá em frente.

— Mas...

— Não se preocupe com o dragão. Confie em mim. Ainda confusa, Kagome observou a feiticeira partir. Por fim, levantou-se. Precisava ver o dragão. A única coisa que a acalmava na vida. Ele era autêntico, e ela o amava por isso.

Descansando a cabeça sobre a pata, Inuyasha suspirou.

— Quantas vezes precisamos fazer isso?

— Até que eu acerte.

— Não está cansada? Treinou hoje, não?

— Sim, mas treinamos apenas com a espada. Isto melhora meus reflexos. Faça de novo.

Inuyasha balançou a cauda de um lado para o outro. Ouviu-a gritar, mas não bater o adorável traseiro no chão outra vez.

— Kagome? — Virou-se, mas ela desaparecera. Sua confusão durou só um instante. Logo, sentiu um peso na cauda. Devagar, tentando controlar a risada, trouxe-a para diante de si. A ponta ficara presa sob a camisa, e ela estava pendurada. — Acabamos agora?

— Sim.

Com cuidado, ele a colocou no chão e observou-a tentar desenroscar-se de sua cauda. Por fim, Kagome teve de tirar a camisa. Inuyasha ofegou. Ela não usava a tira de tecido sob a roupa. Diabos, ela precisava parar de ficar nua perto dele!

— Eu deveria ser mais rápida.

— Você está cansada. Teve um dia longo, assim como eu. -Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, enquanto vestia a camisa.

— E o que você fez durante o dia?

— Muitas coisas. Dragões são seres superiores muito ocupados.

— Seres superiores, é? Isso deve ser agradável.

— Não precisa ter inveja. Você é muito melhor do que a maioria dos humanos.

Kagome soltou uma gargalhada, e Inuyasha percebeu o quanto amava vê-la rindo.

— Obrigada, poderoso dragão. — Kagome riu, enquanto ajoelhava-se em frente ao dragão e lhe estendia a mão.

— Pensei que não se ajoelhasse diante de nenhum homem.

— Você é um dragão. E não fique muito convencido. Só quero ver suas garras.

_—_Estou sob muita inspeção — ele murmurou, colocando uma das patas na mão dela.

— Como é voar? — ela perguntou.

— É bom.

— Bom? Só isso?

— Eu sempre voei. Não deve ser tão interessante para mim quanto é para você.

— Você não dá valor aos seus dons, dragão.

— Como você.

— Que dons eu tenho? Tentar ser assassinada pelo próprio irmão?

— A habilidade de inspirar guerreiros endurecidos a segui-la em batalha. Conheço poucos com um dom como esse.

— Eles estavam desesperados. Ninguém sabe muito sobre Bankotsu.

— Se estivessem desesperados, mandariam você de volta para o seu irmão, com uma fita ao redor da cabeça.

Ela sorriu. O dragão possuía a misteriosa capacidade de fazê-la sentir como se pudesse desafiar o mundo e vencer. Depois de passar o dia sendo atirada de costas no chão pelo cavaleiro, escutando que sua raiva a mataria, era bom retornar ao covil e sentir-se valorizada.

Sentou-se sobre a pata dianteira dele, apoiando-se nos antebraços. Depois, respirando fundo, relaxou. Colocou as mãos na nuca e observou a caverna, impressionada com o tamanho do lar do dragão.

— Confortável? — ele perguntou com sarcasmo.

— Sim. Estou muito confortável, obrigada. — Ela permitiu que a risada profunda a percorresse e relaxou ainda mais.

— Kagome... As marcas que você tem nas costas, foi seu irmão quem fez?

— Não. Foi meu pai. — Apesar de ele estar morto fazia anos, ainda o odiava. — Meu irmão tem as mesmas marcas. Uma das poucas coisas que temos em comum.

Não percebeu que cerrava as mãos com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. Fechou os olhos, concentran do-se para não chorar. Já derramara lágrimas suficientes por causa do homem.

Abriu os olhos quando o dragão se mexeu, acomodando-a na curva entre os antebraços que cruzara, abrigando-a entre as garras. Ele baixou a cabeça até encostá-la em suas pernas esticadas, fechou os olhos e permaneceu imóvel. Inuyasha queria que ela se sentisse segura. E conseguiu. Estava lhe dando força, poder, proteção. Ela não temia as garras afiadas próximas ao corpo, nem a cabeça grande com as presas perigosas. Não temia Inuyasha, o Destruidor. Maravilhou-se com o fato de sentir-se segura. Parecia estranho não ter medo ou raiva. Era um sentimento tão novo quanto seu desejo pelo cavaleiro. E ela gostava de ambos. Que dois seres tão diferentes provocassem emoções novas e opostas era algo que a chocava. Independentemente do que acontecesse, o cavaleiro e o dragão teriam para sempre um lugar em seu coração.

Kagome pôs a mão sobre o focinho dele e fechou os olhos.

— É melhor ir para a cama, lady Kagome.

— Sim. — Levantou-se e, inclinando-se, beijou-o no focinho. — Boa noite, lorde Dragão, e obrigada.

— Por quê?

— Por nada específico. Que é exatamente do que eu precisava.

Kagome dirigiu-se ao quarto. Antes de sair, deslizou a mão sobre as asas e as escamas do dragão.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos ao ser acariciado. Ela fazia isso toda noite antes de se deitar. Apesar de ele não esperar pelo bei jo. Fora necessária toda a sua força de vontade para não se trans formar ali mesmo, a fim de beijá-la e de fazer o possível para livrá-la da dor provocada pelo pai cruel e pelo irmão sádico.

Ayame estava certa, claro. Ele a desejava. Queria que fosse sua. Porém, Kagome sentia-se confortável ao seu lado porque não era um homem. Dos homens, ela só obtivera sofrimento. O dragão a protegera, cuidara dela, salvara-lhe a vida.

Imaginou-a tocando sua pele humana do jeito que tocava suas escamas, e seu corpo estremeceu. Dirigiu-se ao lago. A água gelada era exatamente do que precisava.

Naraku olhou para as chamas e perguntou-se o que estava acontecendo. Nunca concentrara energia para descobrir o que ocorria no Vale da Escuridão, pois nunca havia se impor tado. Contudo, seus instintos lhe diziam que encontraria a garota ali. E precisava encontrá-la.

Não por Bankotsu, pois não se preocupava com a vingança daquele tolo. Precisava acabar com a rebelião, e ela era a chave.

Tinha planos importantes, para os quais precisava de Bankotsu. A garota nunca seria idiota o suficiente para confiar nele. No entanto, o irmão, perdido em sua fúria cega, não percebera que alguém como ele jamais perderia tempo com batalhas tão fúteis, a menos que desejasse algo em troca.

Era necessário tirá-la do caminho. A cada dia, ela conseguia a lealdade de mais reinos. O que começara como uma rebelião insignificante transformara-se em algo muito mais perigoso.

Olhando de novo para as chamas, ele franziu a testa. Ainda não conseguia ver nada. O que poderia ser tão forte para blo queá-lo? Devia ser uma mágica poderosa, pois poucos esta vam à sua altura. Essas pequenas distrações o afastavam de seus planos, e logo perderia a paciência. Principalmente com Bankotsu, que era repulsivo. Imaginou quanto tempo levaria para perder a paciência com o homem insignificante. Algo lhe dizia que não muito.

_Se voc__ê__ o quer, v__á__ em frente._

Aquilo soara mais como uma ordem, e Kagome sentia-se compelida a obedecer. Sorriu. Desejava o cavaleiro, e nada do que a feiticeira dissesse mudaria isso.

Chegou ao riacho onde sempre o encontrava para o treino e se deteve, observando os ombros largos. O desconhecido estava agachado à beira do riacho, com o corpo tenso sob a cota de malha. Mesmo antes que ele se virasse, sabia que era lindo.

Sentindo sua presença, ele olhou por sobre um ombro.

— Olá, bela donzela. — Afastando a mecha de cabelo do rosto, ele a encarou com um olhar de evidente luxúria.

— Quem diabos é você? — Levando-se em conta que todos temiam o Vale da Escuridão, parecia haver visitantes demais nos últimos dias. Incluindo ela.

— Miroku é meu nome. E você, quem é?

— Sua pior inimiga, a menos que me diga o que faz aqui. - Kagome notou que ele usava uma túnica com o mesmo bra são e a cor da de seu cavaleiro. Parecia ser outro mercenário.

Miroku levantou-se, e ela segurou a espada, pronta para sacá-la se fosse necessário. Ele era enorme. Não tinha dúvida de que seu cavaleiro e aquele homem eram irmãos.

— Estou aqui para ver o dragão.

— Por quê?

— Tenho uma mensagem para ele. Da família.

— É mesmo? Pode entregá-la para mim. — Ela estendeu a mão.

— Na verdade, a mensagem está na minha cabeça. — Miroku sorriu, segurou a mão dela e levou-a aos lábios para beijá-la.

Kagome permitiu que ele fizesse isso antes de segurar-lhe o nariz entre o polegar e o indicador, torcendo-o até fazê-lo gritar de dor.

_—_Não gosto de ser tocada.

— Percebi.

— Peça desculpas ou arrancarei seu nariz.

— Desculpe-me!

Ela o soltou, vendo-o esfregar o nariz e resmungar. Não pôde conter o riso. Tão bonito. Tão charmoso. Mas não confiava nele.

Inuyasha sabia que a irmã estava planejando algo. Afinal, ele a conhecia havia mais de duzentos anos. Porém, ela não lhe diria nada. Ainda estava furiosa por ter descoberto sua vida dupla.

Ela não poderia estar tão zangada quanto ele estava consigo mesmo. O dia anterior fora a gota d'água. Não tivera intenção de tocar em Kagome, e muito menos de beijá-la. Mas, de novo, não conseguira se controlar, e quando ela correspondera...

Suspirou. Quando tudo havia ficado tão difícil?

_Quando voc__ê__ a resgatou, seu. Idiota. Nunca deveria ter sa__í __do para ajudar. Devia ter deixado que os humanos lutassem as pr__ó__prias guerras, como vinha fazendo durante s__é__culos._

Assim que se envolvera, tudo tinha ficado complicado. Estava morando com a irmã e com uma mulher humana. Quem mais poderia aparecer para enlouquecê-lo?

Arrependeu-se do pensamento ao avistar Kagome e Miroku sentados perto do riacho. O charme inconfundível dele manifestando-se por todos os poros enquanto ela ria do que quer que ele tivesse dito.

Um ciúme brutal tomou conta dele. Sufocaria o infeliz. Enviaria o cretino de volta para a mãe sem o resto da cauda. Quando saiu do meio das árvores, Miroku olhou para ele.

— Saudações, irmão.

Inuyasha cerrou os dentes. Será que Miroku revelara alguma coisa? Ao contrário do restante da família, ele não acreditava em discrição. Se alguém fizesse qualquer pergunta sobre dragões, ele responderia com a verdade.

— Vim ver o dragão. — Ele deu uma piscadela, e Inuyasha teve de conter o impulso de arrancar-lhe a cabeça. — Assuntos de família me trouxeram até aqui.

— Por que não procura Ayame? Tenho certeza de que ela está na caverna. Pode ajudá-lo.

_—_Você acha? — Miroku perguntou, divertido.

— Sim.

— Então acho melhor ir encontrá-la.

O sorriso largo de Miroku irritou Inuyasha, e quando o irmão segurou a mão Kagome e beijou-a, quis matá-lo.

— Acho que já discutimos isso, cavaleiro — ela o admoestou, sorrindo.

— Sim, mas não consegui me conter. — Voltou-se para Inuyasha. — Vejo você em breve, irmão.

Os dois se encararam por instantes, antes de Miroku afastar-se. Inuyasha olhou para Kagome.

—Você nunca disse que tinha um irmão. São muito parecidos.

— O que você estava fazendo com ele?

Ela o fitou e, de imediato, percebeu as implicações da pergunta.

— Qualquer coisa que me agradasse — respondeu. Inuyasha pegou-a pelos braços, ergueu-a do chão e a empurrou contra uma árvore. Sentia a essência do irmão em volta dela, e queria que desaparecesse. O único cheiro de homem que deveria estar nela era o seu. De nenhum outro.

— Precisa ficar longe dele.

— Não me diga o que fazer. Não devo satisfação a ninguém. Ele a levantou do chão, para que ficasse na altura de seus olhos.

— Você fará o que eu digo.

O olhar dela, o cheiro, os lábios... Nada daquilo o levou a mover-se. Foi o que ela disse em seguida que provocou tudo.

— Obrigue-me.

Céus, o que ela havia dito? Simplesmente o desafiara. Tinha enlouquecido? Ele a levantara como se não pesasse mais que um bebê. E, pior, ela ainda não sabia o nome dele.

_Pelos deuses, mulher, o que voc__ê__ fez?_

Contudo, não voltaria atrás. Tinha seu orgulho. Ao menos, era isso o que repetia a si mesma.

Ele se aproximou, roçando os lábios em seu rosto.

Kagome precisou de todas as forças para concentrar-se. A proximidade a inebriava. Desejava-o. Conteve um gemido ao ser pressionada contra a árvore. O corpo musculoso de encontro ao seu era a única coisa que a segurava.

De repente ele a soltou, deixando-a cair ao chão como um saco de batatas.

Kagome tentava compreender o homem desconcertante. Sabia que ele queria algo dela, mas não tinha idéia do quê. E estava frustrada demais para tentar descobrir. Afastou-se dele.

— Ainda não terminamos. Ela parou, irritada.

— Não? — Encarou-o, com os braços cruzados.

— Não. Ainda estou esperando. — Ele se aproximou.

— Esperando o quê?

— Que você prometa que ficará longe de Miroku. Agora ela estava realmente irritada.

— Não pretendo fazer essa promessa. Na verdade, não consigo parar de pensar nele. Diga-me, ele já tem uma mulher?

— Você está me provocando.

— E você está me pressionando. Sugiro que não faça isso.

— Ou o quê?

Ela sorriu do mesmo modo que sorria para os inimigos durante a batalha. Os homens empalideciam ante essa expressão. A maioria saía correndo. Todos morriam. Seu cavaleiro nem hesitou.

— Ou farei de seu irmão um homem muito feliz. Ele parece bastante disposto.

Com um rosnado selvagem ele agarrou seus braços e prendeu-os atrás das costas. Puxou-a para perto, e ela sentiu o calor intenso do corpo forte. A fúria. E a luxúria.

— Você brinca onde não deveria, lady Kagome.

Ela poderia ter se afastado, e provavelmente deveria ter feito isso. Porém, sempre fora descuidada. Tola. E aquele homem... Trazia à tona seus instintos mais primitivos. Algo incontrolável.

— Apenas um homem mandou em mim. Agora, seus ossos estão debaixo da terra. E, desde que ele morreu, não devo satis fação a homem nenhum. Principalmente a você.

O cavaleiro emitiu um gemido doloroso antes de colar seus lábios aos dele. Para Kagome, não havia volta.

Inuyasha desejava ser mais forte. Queria entregar-lhe a espada e começar a sessão diária de treinamento, em vez de arrancá-la das costas dela e jogá-la ao chão.

Kagome era mais perigosa do que se podia imaginar. Ela não fazia prisioneiros, no amor ou na guerra. A reação ao beijo foi tão desesperada e exigente quanto a dele. Queria deitá-la sobre uma pedra e possuí-la. Mas não o faria. Ela era virgem, e não queria que a primeira experiência dela fosse uma lembrança ruim. Controlando-se, ele se afastou, deixando-a ofegante e aborrecida.

— Tire a roupa — ordenou e, diante do olhar confuso, pros seguiu: — Vou rasgá-las se precisar tirar eu mesmo.

Tensa, Kagome encarou-o. Durante um instante, achou que ela mudaria de idéia, mas logo começou a tirar a camisa. E depois a tira de tecido. Despiu também as calças e se livrou das botas. Ficou nua diante dele. Inuyasha estudou cada milímetro dela. Cada cicatriz. Ela era linda. E era sua.

— Você está me olhando fixamente, cavaleiro.

— Sim. Você é linda.

De repente, ela ficou embaraçada e tímida. Olhou para o chão, parecendo prestes a fugir.

— Ninguém nunca lhe disse isso?

— Já disseram. Mas quando queriam alguma coisa de meu irmão ou de mim. Nunca foram sinceros.

Foi então que ele viu a mulher por trás da guerreira. Uma mulher que crescera em meio a homens maus, mas que, de alguma forma, conseguira manter a alma. Uma mulher que lutava pela liberdade de pessoas que não conhecia e que arriscava a vida todos os dias para defendê-las do próprio irmão. Uma mulher que facilmente chamava um dragão de amigo e que, sabendo ou não, pertencia a ele. Sua mulher. Sua guerreira. Sua vida. Faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la. Para ficar com ela.

Inuyasha estendeu a mão e afastou os longos cabelos dos ombros dela. Com gentileza, deslizou os dedos até um dos seios e tocou o mamilo, que enrijeceu. Notou que a respiração se acelerava. Sentiu o cheiro de desejo que ela emanava.

Envolvendo-a pela cintura, puxou-a para perto e tomou-lhe a boca, percorrendo as costas e as nádegas arredondadas com as mãos. Kagome agarrou seus cabelos, correspondendo com paixão ao beijo ardente.

Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para despir-se e se livrar das armas. Logo a abraçava de novo. Ao mordiscar-lhe a pele delicada do pescoço, ouviu-a gemer, e o som testou o controle que tinha sobre seu corpo humano. Deitou-a sobre a grama fresca do vale, acomodando-se ao lado dela.

Kagome adorou sentir o corpo dele. Os quadris moldavam-se perfeitamente aos seus. As mãos grandes e ásperas envolviam por completo seus seios.

O cavaleiro trilhou devagar seu corpo com a boca enquanto percorria com as mãos cada pedacinho de pele, até segurar com firmeza suas nádegas. Deslizou a língua entre suas coxas, explorando a região sensível, fazendo-a arquear o corpo e gemer.

Ela sempre acreditara que resistiria, que o desejo não a dominaria, como a algumas mulheres que conhecera. Porém, percebia agora como seu corpo podia ser traiçoeiro. Durante a batalha, respondia aos seus comandos, tinha uma força incrível. Contudo, agora ele a ignorava. Reagia a outra coisa e, enquanto não tivesse o desejo satisfeito, não responderia a nada mais. E, naquele momento, isso significava que seu corpo responderia apenas ao seu cavaleiro.

Inuyasha adorou o sabor dela. O aroma. Tudo a respeito de Kagome despertava a vida dentro de si, fazia com que se sentisse mais humano do que nunca. Ela ofegava. Ao senti-la mergulhar os dedos em seus cabelos, percebeu o quanto precisava dela. O quanto arriscaria para viver aquele momento.

Fazia movimentos circulares com a língua, acariciando-lhe a feminilidade, enquanto deslizava um dedo para dentro do corpo macio. Sorriu ao notar como ela estremecia, e imaginou quanto tempo agüentaria antes de penetrá-la. Ela estremeceu de novo, e os músculos internos comprimiram seus dedos. Agarrou-o pelos cabelos ao atingir o clímax.

Inuyasha moveu-se para cima, lambendo e beijando cada cicatriz até tomar-lhe os lábios. Gemeu, surpreso, ao descobrir o quanto ela o desejava, pela forma como correspondia. Ele conseguira fazê-la desejar mais, e a paixão de Kagome alimentava a sua.

Acomodou-se entre as coxas delgadas. Sua ereção a pressionava enquanto ele a beijava no pescoço. Kagome entreabriu as pernas, ofegante, preparando-se para a investida. Ele lambeu o lóbulo da orelha e o mordiscou. Ao ouvir o gritinho surpreso, penetrou-a, rompendo-lhe a virgindade, preenchendo-a por completo.

Então esperou até que ela se adaptasse ao seu tamanho, até que ficasse confortável com a sensação. Em instantes, ela começou a beijar seu pescoço e seu queixo. Beijaram-se outra vez, e ele começou a mover-se devagar. Gostava de senti-la, deleitava-se tendo-a sob seu corpo. Como não queria fazer nada que a machucasse, foi cauteloso, deixando de lado seu prazer. Porém, logo a ouviu murmurar algo de encontro a seu pescoço.

— O quê? — ele perguntou.

— Mais forte. — Ela não acreditava no que tinha acabado de dizer. Mas sempre fora uma mulher que sabia o que queria. E queria que ele se movesse com mais força. Apreciara o cuidado e a gentileza, mas já passara pelo mais difícil.

— Você acabou de dizer "mais forte"?

— Sim.

Ele investiu com força, e Kagome sentiu que cada milímetro de seu corpo ganhava vida. Quando ele se afastou e investiu de novo, ela fechou os olhos, sendo tomada pelo prazer.

Acariciou-lhe as costas enquanto ele se movia. Quando o primeiro espasmo a atingiu, cravou as unhas no corpo forte e gritou, arqueando-se. Com mais um movimento para dentro de seu corpo, ele estremeceu, atingindo o êxtase.

Kagome apoiou a testa no pescoço dele, escutando-o respirar, sentindo as batidas do coração e o calor do corpo masculino. Sem perceber, ela adormeceu.

Inuyasha sentia a respiração de Kagome em sua pele quente enquanto ela dormia. Afagou os longos cabelos e aninhou-a em seus braços, beijando-a na testa antes de fechar os olhos. Quando acordassem, ele revelaria a verdade. Querendo ou não, sua pequena guerreira o escutaria.

Ao despertar, Kagome percebeu que as sombras tinham tomado conta da paisagem e que ela estava nua nos braços do cavaleiro. Virou a cabeça, e seus olhos se encontraram. Ele a observava em silêncio. Percebendo que ele ia começar a falar, deteve-o.

— Não. — Ela se levantou e pegou as roupas. — Vejo você amanhã.

_Vejo voc__ê__ amanh__ã__?_

Inuyasha sentou-se e observou-a afastar-se. Ela nem olhara para trás enquanto caminhava e vestia as roupas ao mesmo tempo. Ela o havia ignorado, e nem permitira que falasse. Cerrou os punhos, tomado pela raiva. Precisava atacar alguma coisa. Destruir algo. Estreitou o olhar. Miroku.

Levantou-se, grunhindo. Precisava encontrar o irmão.

Miroku estava sentado em uma cadeira no quarto de Kagome, com os pés sobre a mesa. Cumprira sua tarefa. Entregara a mensagem a Ayame. Ela garantiria que Inuyasha a recebesse. Agora podia se divertir. E apostaria todo o seu ouro que Kagome seria um divertimento e tanto. Era doce e inocente. E seu irmão era louco por ela.

Achara que Inuyasha o mataria ao vê-lo conversando com a garota.

Ouviu Kagome aproximando-se. Ela parou de repente ao vê-lo.

— Eu estava imaginado aonde você teria ido.

— O que você quer, Miroku?

— Vim vê-la. Há algo errado com isso?

Kagome suspirou e atravessou o aposento, parando diante de um grande baú de madeira. Ajoelhando-se, ela o abriu. Ignorou as roupas e pegou a adaga que estava em cima.

— Onde está meu irmão?

— Não sei. Ela sentiu o peso da lâmina.

— Eu espero que você não... Tenha sentimentos por ele. Isso seria um erro.

— É mesmo? Por quê? — Agarrou o punho da adaga com uma das mãos, enquanto verificava a lâmina com a outra.

— Acho que ele não é capaz de apreciar uma mulher como você.

— E você?

Miroku exibiu um sorriso largo.

— Não sou meu irmão, milady.

Foi quando ela se moveu. Em segundos, levantou-se, atravessou o aposento e arrancou-o da cadeira. Em seguida, empurrou seu rosto contra a mesa, apoiando o joelho em suas costas, e colocou a ponta da lâmina em seu pescoço. Como humano, aquela faca poderia matá-lo com facilidade. Ela se inclinou e falou baixinho:

— Não sei o que está acontecendo entre você e seu irmão. E nem quero saber. Mas eu não vou ser o osso que vocês dois disputam. Portanto, saia da minha vista. Não estou de bom humor.

Com isso, levantou-o da mesa e empurrou-o para fora do aposento. A louca era mais forte do que tinha imaginado. Miroku caiu e deslizou pelo chão, parando de forma abrupta quando uma grande bota atingiu sua cabeça. Ele olhou para cima, arriscando um sorriso.

— Ah... Olá, irmão.

Com um grunhido, Inuyasha levantou-o pelo pescoço.

Ayame abaixou-se e pegou uma raiz. Os materiais que colhia seriam usados em um feitiço para destruir as barreiras de proteção em torno de Bankotsu. Nesse instante, gritos a distra íram. E quando seu irmão mais novo literalmente voou sobre sua cabeça, decidiu que chegara hora de se manifestar.

— Inuyasha! — Levantou-se e colocou a mão no peito dele. — Pare com isso.

— Deixe-me matá-lo.

Ayame conteve o riso. Depois de todos aqueles anos, os irmãos ainda não conseguiam se entender.

— Não. Ela nunca vai perdoá-lo se você o matar.

— Eu o odeio, Ayame.

_—_Eu sei. Mas ele é nosso fardo.

— Espero que apodreçam no inferno! — Miroku levantou-se, raivoso.

— Fique longe dela!

— Qual é o problema? Não consegue lidar com sua mulher?

Ayame mal se esquivou em tempo da bola de fogo lança da por Inuyasha, que atingiu Miroku no peito, lançando-o para trás.

— Tire-o daqui, irmã.

— Inuyasha...

— Não! — Ele começou a se afastar.

Ayame nunca vira o irmão tão enfurecido. E achava que, dessa vez, isso não tinha nada a ver com a presença de Miroku.

— Espere. _—_Alcançando-o, ela o segurou pelo braço. — Miroku trouxe-lhe uma mensagem.

— De quem?

— De quem você acha? E ele não está feliz. Não nos quer envolvidos nessa guerra entre irmãos.

— E o que isso significa para mim?

— Não podemos ignorá-lo.

— Eu posso, e é o que farei. Você faz o que precisar fazer, irmã.

Inuyasha voltou para a caverna, e Ayame não o seguiu. Não havia motivo. Sabia que a mensagem não afetaria a decisão dele. O irmão nunca gostara que ninguém lhe dissesse o que fazer.

Ayame ouviu Miroku gemer e foi em direção ao som, mas algo a deteve. Farejando o ar, olhou ao redor e sentiu uma presença. Algo mortal e maligno.

Precisava ser rápida. Começou a entoar um cântico antigo, e logo _as_ chamas cobriram seu corpo. Chamas que não queima vam. Ela desenhou símbolos mágicos no ar e, com um rugido que sacudiu o vale, enviou as chamas para longe.

Depois, foi até Miroku e tratou as feridas do irmão mais novo, esperando que Inuyasha não as abrisse de novo no dia seguinte.

Naraku voou pela sala, bateu na parede e caiu. Parecia que sua cabeça racharia ao meio, o corpo inteiro doía. Deveria estar morto. E, se fosse qualquer outro feiticeiro, estaria.

Dois de seus três assistentes foram acudi-lo.

— Mestre?

Ele recusou as mãos estendidas e continuou sentado no chão, atordoado, respirando com dificuldade.

Então, fora Ayame, a Bruxa Dragão. Aquilo explicava mui to. Sorriu, mesmo sentindo dor, e viu os aprendizes afastando-se com medo.

Inuyasha voltou à forma de dragão antes de regressar ao seu lago. Ficou feliz por ter feito isso, pois Kagome o aguardava. Estava sentada em uma das grandes rochas, que os deixava na mesma altura. O cabelo molhado indicava que havia se banhado. Provavelmente tentando se livrar de seu cheiro. O pensamento partiu seu coração.

Contudo, quando ela o avistou e deu-lhe um sorriso caloroso.

Ficou confuso. Parecia aliviada ao vê-lo. Jamais a compreenderia.

— Inuyasha, eu me perguntava onde você estaria.

— Está tudo bem?

— Acho que sim. — Ela suspirou.

A mulher o estava matando. Lentamente. Pouco a pouco, instalou-se ao lado dela. Kagome, de imediato, segurou um punhado de seu cabelo.

— Certo, Kagome. O que foi?

— O cavaleiro.

— O que tem ele?

— Perdi minha virgindade com ele hoje.

Inuyasha virou a cabeça tão depressa que a arrastou de cima da rocha. Ela ainda segurava seu cabelo.

— Sinto muito. — Não esperava que ela lhe contasse. Na verdade, não esperava que contasse a ninguém. A maneira como se afastara, uma hora antes, o fizera acreditar que levaria o segredo para o túmulo. — Você está bem?

— Meu traseiro dói.

— _O _quê?

— Por ter sido arrastada sobre a rocha. Não pense besteiras!

— Desculpe. — Inuyasha riu.

Ela pôs os pés no chão, mas não soltou seu cabelo e manteve o corpo próximo ao seu.

— O que eu preciso fazer para montar você?

— _O qu__ê__?_

— Para a batalha! Honestamente, Inuyasha!

— Ah... Isso. Basta agarrar meu cabelo e subir.

— Não irá machucá-lo?

— Não.

Kagome segurou-o pelos cabelos e subiu em suas costas. Sentou-se nos ombros, com as pernas ao redor de seu pescoço.

— Ele... Machucou você? — Precisava saber. Tinha que saber o que ela sentia, o que pensava.

— Não.

— Eu não posso ajudá-la se não fala comigo, Kagome. — Sim, ele iria para o inferno, e aquela garota seria a responsável.

Ela suspirou, passando os dedos por seus cabelos.

— Não sei o que eu quero.

— Você o deseja?

— Sim. Muito. Mas...

— Mas?

Kagome poderia passar o resto da vida ali, em cima daquele enorme animal, com as pernas sobre o pescoço dele e as mãos enterradas na cabeleira negra. Imaginou como seria montá-lo durante a batalha, sentindo o corpo forte cortar os céus da Planície das Trevas.

Mas seria feliz? Será que poderia desistir da vida como líder e mulher para passar o restante dos dias na caverna com o seu dragão?

O cavaleiro abrira uma nova perspectiva para ela. Nunca deixara ninguém se aproximar tanto. O que haviam experimentado juntos fora primitivo. Profundo. Poderia desistir daqui lo para ficar com o dragão, apenas como amiga? Era tudo o que ele poderia lhe oferecer, e não havia garantias nem mesmo de que lhe daria isso.

E, embora o cavaleiro lhe proporcionasse um prazer insuperável, ao despertar nos braços dele sentira vontade de conversar com o dragão.

— Kagome?

Ela percebeu que o dragão esperava uma resposta.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

— Então sobre o que você quer falar?

— Conte-me mais sobre sua família.

Inuyasha esticou-se, e Kagome soltou um grito de surpresa quando perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu nas costas dele. Ignorando-a, o dragão descansou a enorme cabeça sobre os braços.

— Cortei a ponta da cauda do meu irmão uma vez. Kagome sentou-se, rindo, e perguntou-se o que diabos ela iria fazer.

— Se é assim que você se sente, deveria dizer a ele — Ayame falou. — Mas não pode esconder-se aqui o dia inteiro.

— Eu sei. Só não tenho certeza do que deveria dizer.

— Diga o que parecer certo.

Assentindo, Kagome saiu. Sentia-se tão confusa... Não estava acostumada a esse sentimento. Tomava decisões de vida ou morte a cada dia. Mesmo antes de assumir a rebelião, arriscava a vida para ajudar as pessoas inocentes presas nas masmorras da Ilha de Garbhán. Mas seus sentimentos em relação àqueles dois a estavam tornando uma completa inútil.

Falaria com o cavaleiro. Diria como se sentia e, provavelmente, terminariam tudo. Seu coração não pertencia a ele, mesmo que seu corpo traiçoeiro pertencesse.

Encontrou-o agachado à margem do rio, e a visão do corpo dele provocou uma emoção que a deixou sem fôlego.

Obrigou-se a caminhar até ele para encará-lo e dizer-lhe o que pensava. Soube que ele sentiu sua presença ao ver o cor po enrijecer-se com sua aproximação. Por algum tempo, ficou parada atrás dele, em silêncio. Por fim, agachou-se.

Antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, passou o braço sobre os ombros dele e beijou-o no pescoço. Ele se virou e fitou-a, dando-lhe a oportunidade perfeita para dizer alguma coisa. Para falar a verdade. Mas ela não conseguia parar de olhar para os lábios dele nem de imaginar como seria tê-lo dentro de si outra vez.

Beijou-o, e o gemido que escutou deixou-a em chamas. Desejar alguém era uma coisa, sentir-se igualmente desejada era outra, bastante diferente.

_Amanh__ã__, _ela pensou quando ele rasgou sua camisa, _vou contar-lhe tudo amanh__ã__._

_Amanh__ã__. Vou contar tudo a ela amanhã. _Apenas uma pontada de culpa alfinetou-o no coração quando Kagome removeu sua cota de malha. Ayame o convencera de que deveria revelar a verdade, dizer-lhe que o dragão e o cavaleiro eram um só.

Ele prometera a si mesmo que o faria. Tinha o discurso pre parado ao senti-la atrás de si. Porém, ela o envolvera com os braços e tocara seu pescoço com os lábios, afastando a lógica e fazendo-o pensar somente em enterrar a cabeça entre as coxas macias.

Ambos ficaram nus em questão de segundos. Inuyasha per correu com a língua todo o corpo de Kagome, acomodando-se entre as pernas dela. Maravilhou-se ao notar como já estava úmida, desejando-o. Provocou-a, experimentando o sabor feminino, deliciando-se com as sensações que ela lhe despertava. Kagome era tudo o que desejava, e muito mais.

Não desistiria dela. Não a deixaria ir. Devia haver alguma forma de mantê-la ao seu lado. De provar que tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Ele arriscaria tudo para que isso acontecesse..

* * *

Bankotsu olhou para seu assessor.

— Pode repetir?

— Sua irmã está sendo protegida por um dragão, milorde. Talvez dois. A visão não estava clara — disse Naraku.

— Não entendo. Como a bastarda é protegida por dragões? Pessoas como ela são devoradas por eles. Estou confuso! — gritou.

— Não sei explicar, posso apenas falar sobre a visão.

— Estou pedindo muito ao desejar que aquela maldita morra?

— Ainda podemos conseguir isso.

— Ir contra um dragão ou dois? Acho que não. Prefiro que minha última lembrança desta vida não sejam chamas.

— Confie em mim. Posso encontrar uma maneira de obter sua irmã e tudo o que deseja.

_—_Como?

— Ao fazer o que faço melhor.

Bankotsu olhou para o conselheiro, e um frio brutal percorreu sua espinha. Porém, por mais que a presença do homem o perturbasse, não podia negar que ele era um poderoso aliado.

— Você tem três dias. Depois disso, ficarei irritado.

— Compreendo. — Naraku sorriu antes de fazer uma reverência e se retirar com calma.

Ayame precisava ir ao vilarejo, ajudar uma mulher que daria à luz nos próximos dias. Avisara Inuyasha que se afastaria por um tempo, já que Kagome não precisava mais de seus cuidados.

Ao sair da caverna, encontrou a garota. Em uma das mãos, ela segurava a espada; na outra, a camisa rasgada. Com uma carranca sombria, nem sequer a fitou quando se cruzaram:

— Como foi a conversa? — ela perguntou.

— Cale-se.

Ayame riu: enquanto caminhava até a clareira de onde alça ria voo. De repente, deu de cara com o irmão. Ele segurava a espada e a túnica nas mãos, e se dirigia à entrada escondida da caverna. Observou arranhões nas costas dele.

— Como foi a conversa? — ela indagou.

— Cale-se.

Ayame meneou a cabeça. Se o amor fosse sempre tão patético, não queria saber desse sentimento.

Kouga puxou o capuz do manto sobre o rosto. Imaginou quanto tempo teriam antes de Bankotsu fazer o próximo movi mento. Podia senti-lo. Mesmo antes de seus espiões o avisarem para preparar seus homens, sabia que algo mudara. As tropas de Bankotsu estavam se preparando para a batalha.

Queria discutir isso com Kagome. Ela conhecia Bankotsu melhor do que ninguém. Saberia como e quando as tropas ata cariam. Porém, tudo o que podia fazer no momento era esperar mais informações e torcer para que tivessem tempo de reagir.

A porta da taverna se abriu, e ele se virou para ver quem entrava. Já a aguardava havia três horas.

Danelin trouxe-lhe outra bebida e se sentou.

— Quanto tempo mais?

— Até ela chegar.

Kouga não queria ser ríspido, mas, assim como Danelin, não gostava de expor-se. Preferia estar no acampamento. No entanto, precisava de notícias de Kagome. Tinham se passa do dias desde que Ayame fora vê-lo. Esperara outras mensagens, mas ela não retomara. Ao saber que a feiticeira estaria na aldeia visitando uma mulher que daria à luz, decidira ir procurá-la. Descobrira que ela sempre ia a taverna para comer ou beber à noite. Então, ele tinha esperado.

Sentia que a rebelião em breve chegaria ao fim. A tensão crescia a cada dia. Muitos dos vilarejos vizinhos haviam sido abandonados. Todos, exceto aquele. Ali, viviam muitas das famílias dos rebeldes, suas esposas e filhos. Pensou na possibilidade de enviá-los para outro local, onde estariam em segurança.

Enquanto ponderava sobre o assunto, avistou-a. Ela usava um manto cinzento sobre as vestes de feiticeira. Sentou-se e pediu comida. Quando a atendente afastou-se, caminhou até lá e se acomodou diante de Ayame.

— Como ela está? — indagou.

— Bem. Mais forte a cada dia.

— Quando retornará?

— Não sei.

— Ela está segura?

— Claro que sim! Mais segura do que se estivesse com você.

— É mesmo? E como isso é possível quando você está aqui? Ela não está sozinha, está?

— Ela está segura. E logo voltará. Você poderá me encontrar no vilarejo de vez em quando, caso queira enviar uma mensagem _real _para ela. — Jogando algumas moedas sobre a mesa, ela saiu.

— O que aconteceu? — Danelin indagou, aproximando-se.

— Eu não sei. Mas algo está acontecendo. Acho que a bruxa não está cuidando dela. É outra pessoa.

— Quem?

— Eu não sei.

— Você acha que ela está segura?

— Sim. Acho que está.

— Então por que você está com essa expressão estranha?

— Você viu o jeito como a feiticeira correu para fora daqui? Como se eu tivesse uma praga ou algo assim.

— E isso incomoda porque...

— Bem... É rude.

— Hum... - Kouga rosnou.

— Cale-se.


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

**x.x.x. SHOJO TO DORAGON x.x.x**

**.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Inuyasha virou a página do livro com uma das garras. Nunca se preocupara em ler a história do avô. Mas Inutaisho passara a maior parte da vida como humano. E, ultimamente, Inuyasha começara a imaginar como seria.

Absorto em um dos capítulos, ele nem percebeu Kagome aproximar-se, até ela encostar-se em sua asa. Trouxera vinho, queijo, pão e um livro. Não disse uma palavra, apenas lia e, ocasionalmente, bebia ou comia. Inuyasha a observou.

— Não quer conversar esta noite?

— Não. Hoje não.

Ele também não queria falar. Desejava apenas ler e desfrutar da companhia de Kagome. Não sabia quando se apaixonara por ela. Talvez quando a vira pela primeira vez fora da caverna, lutando. Ou quando ela agarrara sua cauda. Ou ainda quando nadara nua no lago. Não importava. Ele a amava. E a amaria até o fim de seus dias.

Pensou no curto tempo de vida dos seres humanos. Ou, pelo menos, no de sua Kagome. Mesmo que ela sobrevivesse à guerra com o irmão, não viveria tanto quanto ele. E a idéia de viver sem sua guerreira era como uma lança em seu coração. Uma parte muito egoísta de si queria afastar-se, deixá-la viver sua vida humana, com um homem comum. Mas ao fítá-la, percebeu que aquilo era impossível.

Kagome mergulhou o dedo na taça de vinho, inclinou a cabeça e deixou o líquido pingar na boca. Depois, chupou o dedo. Ele não pôde deixar de pensar naqueles lábios explorando todo o seu corpo e, sem querer, gemeu.

Alheia ao que provocava nele. Ela o olhou, deu uma piscada e, voltou a ler.

Havia uma coisa que Inuyasha poderia fazer, mas seria muito arriscado. Balançou a cabeça. Não. A rainha seria seu último recurso.

O ar deslocou-se na frente dela quando a lâmina passou perto de seu pescoço. Com uma risada, Kagome recuou e brandiu as duas espadas. Ele atacou, e ela bloqueou o movimento, erguendo a perna para atingi-lo na virilha. O cavaleiro a deteve, segurando-a pelo tornozelo, e derrubou-a com o rosto no chão. Ela forçou o corpo para cima antes que ele a alcançasse.

Kagome podia culpar apenas a si mesma. Ter dito a ele: — se você vencer, poderá me possuir — antes do combate talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia. Ela, de fato, deveria parar de provocá-lo, mas precisava admitir que apreciava uma boa luta.

Ele tirou uma das espadas de sua mão. Kagome tentou passar por ele, mas não conseguiu. O cavaleiro puxou-a para perto do peito com um braço e, com a outra mão, torceu-lhe o pulso até que ela largasse a segunda espada.

— Parece que eu peguei você.

— Cretino!

— Agora, acho que posso possuí-la.

— Solte-me!

— Fizemos um acordo, milady.

Kagome grunhiu de frustração, adorando sentir o braço forte ao seu redor. Ele a posicionou contra uma árvore, de costas para ele, e sussurrou:

— Odiaria pensar que a futura governante da Planície das Trevas não cumpre suas promessas.

Então, ele rasgou suas calças.

Naraku passara horas criando um feitiço que arrastaria Kagome para fora do casulo protetor no covil do dragão diretamente para a sua toca. Precisara de dias para reunir os ingredientes necessários. Até sacrificara um de seus assistentes, que era virgem.

O sangue virgem abriu a passagem entre o espaço e tempo. Foi quando a viu. Nua, sobre o corpo de um homem. Ela o cavalgava, os quadris pressionados contra o corpo dele. Naraku podia ver o brilho de suor na pele bronzeada, o cabelo úmido grudado aos músculos. Escutava os gemidos e os gritos de prazer.

Os dedos de Naraku aproximaram-se dela, quase a tocando. Foi quando Bankotsu entrou, empurrando seus assistentes, exigindo uma resposta imediata.

Com a concentração interrompida, o portal fechou-se, e a moça desapareceu. O feiticeiro rugiu de raiva e direcionou toda sua fúria ao Açougueiro da Ilha de Garbhán.

Inuyasha envolveu o corpo nu e suado de Kagome de forma protetora e sentou-se.

— Não. Não pare.

Ele nunca tivera a moça teimosa, exigente e insaciável tão perto de implorar, mas precisava ignorá-la. Algo não estava certo.

A energia o circundava. Uma presença, não exatamente humana. Olhou ao redor e farejou o ar.

— O que foi? — Ela estendeu a mão para pegar a espada, mas ele a deteve.

Estavam sozinhos em seu vale de novo. Contudo, um mau presságio invadiu sua alma naquele momento. As coisas estavam prestes a mudar. Para sempre. Fitou Kagome, que o encarou, sorrindo.

— Tudo certo, cavaleiro?

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, beijou-a no pescoço. Seu membro rijo ainda estava dentro dela.

— Termine o que começou, mulher.

— Será um prazer, cavaleiro.

Bankotsu abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo uma horrível dor na cabeça. Não se lembrava do que acontecera, mas sabia que havia algo errado.

— Milorde, estou feliz ao ver que está recuperando os sentidos.

A voz parecia familiar, mas não conseguia reconhecê-la. Tentou levantar-se, contudo algo poderoso e grande pressionou-lhe as costas, forçando-o a voltar ao chão.

— Não. Fique deitado. Quero que descanse antes de tentar levantar. Sinto muito ter sido tão duro com você. Mas acho que chegou a hora de esclarecermos algumas coisas, não?

Bankotsu não tentou levantar-se de novo. O que quer que o tivesse empurrado, ainda estava sobre ele. Virou a cabeça para ver quem falava. Ao avistá-lo, quis afastar-se, mas não conseguiu.

— Não há razão para temer. Sou seu aliado. Sempre fui. — Ao vê-lo vomitar, prosseguiu: _—_Isso é adorável. Vocês, humanos. Entram em pânico tão rápido. Fico surpreso que continuem vivos.

Fechando os olhos com força, Bankotsu recusou-se a olhá-lo.

— Essa relação pode ser muito proveitosa para nós dois, Bankotsu. Contanto que você compreenda que pertence a mim, de corpo e alma. Além do pouco que há em sua mente. Entregarei a você sua irmã, mas, em contrapartida, vai me dar o que eu quero. Se concordar com isso, viverá muito tempo. Se não concordar... — Ele empurrou suas costas com força. — Entendeu?

Pela primeira vez desde a morte do pai, Bankotsu tremeu de _medo._

— Sim, compreendo. — Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

— Bom. Eu gosto quando as coisas são claras. É da minha natureza. — Deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas. — Temos tantos planos para fazer. Em breve, haverá muito derramamento de sangue. Descanse agora. Logo terá sua irmã.

Bankotsu chorou em silêncio e rezou para esquecer.

* * *

Kagome olhou para o teto da caverna, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. A respiração do dragão fazia as escamas dele se moverem delicadamente sob ela. Inuyasha permitira que se deitasse nas costas dele. Vestia apenas as calças de couro e a tira de tecido. Passara o dia com o cavaleiro. Não treinavam havia dias, mas ela não conseguia evitar. Ele fazia coisas ao seu corpo, a levava experimentar sensações que nunca imaginara serem possíveis. E todas as noites, quando as sombras surgiam, ela o deixava e retomava para o dragão. Pena não poder viver dessa maneira nos próximos mil anos.

— Como foi o treinamento hoje? — ele perguntou.

— Bom — ela mentiu. Não tocava na espada havia dois dias.

— Ótimo.

— Dragão, você já teve uma mulher?

— O quê?

— Quero dizer, uma fêmea. Uma companheira.

— Não, eu nunca tive uma companheira. Por quê?

— Só queria saber.

— O que está incomodando você?

— Estou bem, dragão. Foi só curiosidade. — Kagome fechou os olhos, Nunca se sentira tão segura na vida. Em paz. Percebeu que não havia homem capaz de fazê-la sentir-se dessa forma. Sorriu.

_S__ó__ eu mesma me apaixonaria por um drag__ã__o._

Inuyasha gostava de ter o corpo de Kagome junto ao seu. Adorava o fato de ela sentir-se segura o suficiente para dormir sobre ele. Não imaginara o quanto aquela garota significaria em sua vida. Não tinha imaginado que seus sentimentos por ela pudessem tornar-se ainda mais fortes, mas isso acontecera.

Durante o dia, deitava-se com ela como humano e, à noite, conversavam à beira do lago durante horas. Ela o confundia, mas não trocaria esses momentos por todo o ouro do mundo.

Ainda temia o dia em que teria de revelar a verdade. Confessar que mentira. Ela o odiaria? Iria perdoá-lo? Não sabia. E não queria pensar muito nisso, pois seria tomado por uma sensação de pânico. Achava que apenas os seres humanos sofressem com isso e ficara irritado ao descobrir que havia se enganado.

_N__ã__o, eu n__ã__o vou desistir dela sem lutar. Nunca._

* * *

O parto fora difícil, mas o bebê e a mãe tinham sobrevivido. Além disso, Ayame quisera afastar-se, dando ao irmão e à garota alguma privacidade. Miroku recusara-se a deixar o vale até obter uma resposta de Inuyasha para a mensagem, mas ela conseguira suborná-lo para mantê-lo distante do casal. Achara que o irmão se recusaria a aceitar o dinheiro, mas descobrira que estava errada.

O Vale da Escuridão estava próximo, mas ela ainda não queria voltar. Não sabia onde ou quando poderia encontrar os amantes. Porém, já era tarde e, dando uma olhada ao redor, percebeu que estava sozinha. Despiu-se depressa e mergulhou no lago, desfrutando a sensação da água fria em contato com o corpo.

— Ela não deve estar longe. Vá por ali. Vou verificar o lago.

Ayame ficou imóvel ao ouvir as vozes masculinas. Sabia que procuravam por ela. Nadou até a margem do lago e tinha acabado de sair quando um homem surgiu dos arbustos.

— Kouga?

— Ayame. Bom. Estávamos... _—_Ao perceber que ela estava nua, ficou paralisado.

Ela esperou, mas ele continuou com o olhar fixo, incapaz de desviá-lo. Abaixando-se, pegou as roupas que estavam no chão e percebeu quando ele lhe deu as costas.

— O que é? O que você quer?

— Eu preciso falar com...

— Kagome?

— Sim. Com ela.

Ayame queria rir, mas a súbita consciência do próprio corpo nu prendeu o som em sua garganta.

— Você pode virar-se agora.

Kouga olhou-a por sobre o ombro.

— Sinto muito. Ouvi dizer que você tinha acabado de sair do vilarejo. Eu não sabia que estaria aqui... Se banhando.

— Não se incomode. Realmente. Não falaremos sobre isso. Nunca. Você disse que tem uma mensagem para Kagome.

— Sim. — Ele se virou para encará-la. — Ficamos sabendo que Bankotsu atacará este vilarejo em três dias. Mandaremos as mulheres e as crianças para a Cidadela de Ó Donnchadha. Achamos que estarão seguros lá. Acreditamos que Bankotsu participará do ataque. Não o vejo em batalha há bastante tempo, e sei que Kagome espera esta oportunidade. Preciso que você a avise.

— Avisarei.

— Vamos lutar para proteger este vilarejo. Por isso, se ela não estiver pronta...

— Ela está pronta.

— Diga-lhe que vamos continuar até ouvirmos notícias dela.

— Vou avisá-la.

— Obrigado. — Kouga olhou-a por mais um momento, e então se virou depressa, colidindo com Danelin, que acabara de sair dos arbustos. Antes que Danelin pudesse dizer uma palavra, empurrou-o para longe do lago.

Inuyasha passou pela sala do tesouro ao caminhar era direção ao lago. Parou e deu vários passos para trás. Miroku estava sentado sobre suas riquezas.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Esperando você. Está me evitando.

— Como se você valesse a pena.

— Minhas opções eram sentar aqui ou no quarto de Kagome. Mas ela me machucaria. Se bem que eu não me importaria.

Ainda encharcado pelo suor do último encontro com Kagome, Inuyasha não estava disposto a deixar seu irmão idiota perturbá-lo.

— O que você quer?

— Estou esperando sua resposta à mensagem que eu trouxe.

— Não há resposta. Isso não é da conta deles.

_—_Você acha que tem que viver pelas mesmas leis que o restante de nós?

— Por quais leis você vive, irmãozinho?

— Pelas que me mantêm vivo e saudável. — Miroku sorriu.

— Volte para eles. Diga-lhes o que quiser. Mas, quando Kagome lutar contra Bankotsu, eu estarei ao lado dela.

— Essa moça nunca poderia amar você, meu irmão. Ela é humana. Eu odiaria vê-lo desistir de sua família por uma mulher que, tão logo descobrir a verdade, fugirá de você.

Inuyasha rangeu os dentes, contendo o desejo de acabar com Miroku.

— Saia daqui, garoto. Antes que eu envie sua cabeça para eles como um presente. — Dirigiu-se para o lago.

— Não diga que não avisei — Miroku gritou.

Kagome apoiou a testa no focinho do dragão.

— Você está muito quieto hoje. O que há de errado?

— Nada.

Sabia que ele estava mentindo. Mal dissera duas palavras na última hora.

— Eu fiz alguma coisa?

— Não. Claro que não. São apenas problemas familiares. Nada como que se preocupar.

— A mensagem que Miroku trouxe. Não querem que você se envolva com a minha guerra, não é?

—O que eles querem não me preocupa.

— Eu não vou ficar entre você e sua família. Você salvou minha vida. Não me deve nada mais.

— Não se trata de dever-lhe qualquer coisa. Lutarei ao seu lado porque foi isso o que eu escolhi.

Ele se afastou. Estava inquieto, ansioso e aborrecido. Kagome sentia que, de alguma maneira, tinha a ver com aquilo, embora não soubesse como. A menos, claro...

— É por causa do cavaleiro?

O dragão parou de se mover, mas não olhou para ela.

— Se eu pedir para parar de vê-lo, você o faria?

Ela fechou os olhos. Finalmente, a pergunta que temia desde que tudo começara. Contudo, tinha apenas uma resposta para o dragão.

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Porque você me pediu. E eu sou leal a você, e apenas a você.

— Porque eu salvei sua vida?

— Não. Devo minha vida a você. Se quiser me acertar com uma bola de fogo, não tentarei impedi-lo. Minha vida é sua. Mas minha lealdade não é. Isso precisa ser conquistado. E você conquistou.

— Como?

— Você me fez sentir segura. Quando ninguém mais fez isso. — Parou na frente dele e tocou-o no focinho. — E, por isso, você sempre terá a minha lealdade. — Envolveu o pescoço do dragão com os braços o máximo que conseguiu. — Boa noite, meu amigo.

— Boa noite, Kagome.

Ela voltou para seus aposentos, mas não deixou de deslizar a mão pelas asas e pelas escamas dele. Como fazia todas as noites.

Inuyasha não a observou sair, como sempre fazia. Suas emoções estavam desordenadas. O cavaleiro sentia-se ofendido por ela ter desistido dele com tanta facilidade. O dragão sentia-se confuso por ela estar disposta a desistir de algo que clara mente desejava por causa dele. Mas Kagome não mencionara amor. Apenas lealdade.

A pequena humana conseguia confundi-lo completamente, e ele não tinha certeza de que algum dia seria capaz de perdoá-la por isso.

* * *

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

_..._


	6. Chapter 5

**x**

**w.w.w.w.w.**

**Shojo to doragon**

**w.w.w.w**

**Capítulo 5**

**e..e..e..e..e**

Ayame observou os soldados entrarem no Vale da Escuridão. Eram homens de Bankotsu. Ele os enviara para encontrar Kagome,

Permitiu que entrassem, afastando-se das tropas que poderiam estar à espera no exterior do vale. Esperou e observou. No momento certo, colocou-se atrás deles e pigarreou. Os homens pararam e, no início, tentaram não se virar, temerosos do que veriam. Mas ela aguardou, sabendo que a curiosidade venceria. E venceu. Quando viu os olhos humanos, Ayame soltou uma torrente de fogo que os transformou em cinza antes que pudessem gritar.

Já fazia dias. Os dois juntos o tempo todo, como animais se acasalando. Miroku meneou a cabeça, desgostoso. Apreciava a luxúria. Mas amor? Uma emoção humana. E, embora gostasse de se divertir no vilarejo na forma de homem, não pretendia desorganizar sua vida, como todos pareciam fazer.

Claro, ele nunca imaginaria que Inuyasha faria o mesmo. Se tinha certeza de algo a respeito do irmão era da capacidade aparentemente inata de não sentir nada por ninguém. Vê-lo hipnotizado por uma mulher fazia com que Miroku questionasse suas crenças.

Olhou para o céu e, por um momento, pensou ter ouvido a batida de grandes asas. Porém, ao procurar, não viu nada. Saiu em busca da irmã. Estava com o estômago embrulhado e precisava de uma das poções de cura que ela preparava.

Kagome seguiu os sons de alguém passando mal. Encontrou Ayame à beira do riacho, com os braços em volta dos ombros de Miroku, que vomitava na água.

— Ele está bem?

— Comeu demais. Mas vai ficar bem. E eu tenho uma mensagem para você... De Kouga.

Kagome franziu a testa.

— Que mensagem?

— Bankotsu planeja atacar o vilarejo em três dias. Talvez menos. Tentei dizer-lhe na noite passada, mas você estava dormindo.

— Tudo bem. Obrigada. — De qualquer forma, planejava retomar para suas tropas nos próximos dias.

— Essa é sua reação? Um obrigada?

— Na verdade, sim. Tenho outras coisas na cabeça além dele. Voltarei mais tarde.

— Espere, Kagome. O que foi?

— Não posso continuar assim.

Ayame soltou Miroku, e a cabeça dele caiu no rio. Kagome sorriu ao vê-lo reclamar. A feiticeira aproximou-se dela e a fitou.

— Você não pode continuar como?

— Meus dias com o cavaleiro, minhas noites com o dragão. Está ficando impossível.

— Kagome, fale com ele.

— Eu tentei. Não consigo ser racional quando estou perto dele. Faz uma coisa com a língua...

— Kagome! Refiro-me ao dragão. Converse com o dragão.

— Eu tentei ontem à noite, mas acho que ele está cansado de mim. E se ele rir?

— Ele não está cansado de você. E não vai rir. Confie em mim.

— Mas...

— Não quero escutar. Apenas diga ao grande bastardo como se sente a respeito _dele. _Ele precisa ouvir. E você precisa dizer.

— Mas o cavaleiro...

— Não se preocupe com ele. Fale com o dragão. O cavaleiro pode esperar.

Kagome respirou fundo. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Em breve, enfrentaria seu irmão, e provavelmente a morte. Não queria ir para o túmulo sabendo que sua fraqueza a afastara da única coisa que importava de verdade para ela. Balançando a cabeça, retomou para a caverna. Para o seu dragão.

Inuyasha seguiu os sons de alguém passando mal. Encontrou seu irmão curvado e Ayame dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

— O que há de errado com ele?

— Comeu muitos soldados ontem à noite.

— Soldados? Aqui?

— Homens de Bankotsu. Não se preocupe. Cuidei deles.

— Mas isso significa que eles sabem que Kagome está aqui.

— Não necessariamente. Parecia que estavam apenas verificando o local. — Franziu a testa. — Por que você está aqui?

— O que quer dizer?

— Kagome quer falar com você.

— Falar comigo? — Ele apontou para si mesmo. — Ou comigo? — Apontou para a caverna.

Ayame riu e estava prestes a responder quando parou, olhando atrás dele. Inuyasha virou-se.

— O que _voc__ê _está fazendo aqui?

Naoki, o segundo irmão depois de Inuyasha, apoiava-se a uma árvore, observando-os em silêncio. Estava nu por causa da transformação, e os longos cabelos prateados caíam sobre as costas.

— _Como _você e Ayame não responderam, e o irmãozinho não retomou...

— De novo, não. — Inuyasha não queria escutar. Desejava encontrar Kagome. Ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer e contar-lhe a verdade. — Volte para o velho bastardo e diga-lhe para ficar fora da minha vida.

— Eu não posso — respondeu Naoki. — Ele está aqui. Espera por você no covil.

Antes que Inuyasha pudesse reagir, Ayame agarrou-lhe o braço.

— Pelos deuses, Inuyasha. Kagome!

— Dragão! — Kagome chamou, entrando na caverna. — Dragão! Você está aqui? — Andou até o aposento principal, com as palavras que precisava dizer na ponta da língua. — Inuyasha, eu...

Ela parou.

Embora o dragão que via diante de si tivesse o mesmo tamanho e cor de Inuyasha, os cabelos negros tinham fios brancos, e as escamas não eram tão brilhantes. Um dragão mais velho. Definitivamente, não era Inuyasha.

Eles se encararam. Aquele dragão não exibia o olhar acolhedor que ela sempre encontrava no rosto de Inuyasha. Naquele instante, Kagome soube que ele a queria morta.

Começou a correr, e as chamas quase a acertaram. O dragão respirou profundamente mais uma vez, e Kagome mergulhou atrás de uma pedra grande. Chamas eclodiram ao seu redor. A pedra as bloqueou, mas o calor era intenso. Ele poderia matá-la com uma rajada. Ignorando o pânico que começava a sentir, desembainhou a espada.

Após alguns instantes, as chamas desvaneceram, e ela pôde ouvir o dragão pisando com força. Prendeu a respiração e esperou. Logo, ele abaixou o focinho atrás da pedra, farejando-a.

Quando a cabeça dele estava perto o suficiente, cortou-lhe o focinho. Enquanto o sangue jorrava, e ele urrava de dor e raiva, ela correu. O dragão foi atrás. Ela se enfiou em meio a outras pedras, usando o tamanho e o peso do dragão contra ele. Quando ele parava para lançar uma chama, ela se escondia atrás de outra. Porém, não podia continuar fazendo isso. Precisava matá-lo antes que ele a matasse. Ficou atrás de uma pedra por mais tempo e, dessa vez, como ela sabia que aconteceria, o dragão atacou por cima.

Quando a cabeça dele abaixou-se, Kagome subiu na pedra e pulou sobre o focinho do animal. Surpreso, ele proporcionou-lhe o tempo de que precisava para subir na cabeça dele e correr pelo pescoço e costas, até chegar a cauda. Sabia que ele poderia usá-la como arma e, por isso, foi rápida. Segurou a ponta para baixo com o pé e enfiou a espada onde as escamas eram menores e mais fracas. Onde Inuyasha uma vez cortara a cauda do irmão.

Empalou a cauda dele, enterrando a lâmina no chão. O rugido sacudiu a caverna. Kagome sabia que contava com poucos segundos antes de ele se soltar. Sacou a segunda espada e correu para baixo do corpanzil. Só podia rezar para que a fraqueza de um dragão fosse a mesma de um ser humano. A virilha. Deitou-se de costas e deslizou sob o animal. Precisava mover-se depressa. Depois que ele percebesse que estava lá, tudo o que tinha a fazer era deitar-se.

Como ela esperava, não havia escamas na virilha. Ela ergueu a espada e colocou- na barriga da criatura, preparando-se para empurrar a lâmina. Esperava que a manobra lhe desse tempo para sair dali.

— Kagome! Não!

Ela congelou. O sangue começou a pingar onde a ponta da espada estava, mas ela não empurrou mais. O dragão ficou imóvel. Ele não podia sentar-se, pois seria empalado no processo.

— Kagome, dê-me sua mão.

Virando o rosto, ela viu as garras negras do seu dragão. Uma batalha se travava em sua alma entre a guerreira pronta para dar o golpe final e a mulher que sabia que aquele dragão era o pai dele.

— Inuyasha?

— Kagome. Confie em mim.

Kagome olhou para a besta que sangrava acima dela. Se o velho dragão a matasse agora, tinha certeza de que Inuyasha o mataria. A velha criatura não correria o risco. Decidiu confiar em quem tinha confiado o tempo todo.

Ela segurou-lhe a garra, permitindo que ele a tirasse de lá. Inuyasha empurrou-a para Ayame e Miroku e virou-se para enfrentar o pai, protegendo a todos com o próprio corpo.

Nunca antes alguém havia chegado tão perto de matar Inuno. E, se Inuyasha não a tivesse detido, Kagome o teria matado. Encontrara o ponto fraco do dragão. O local sem escamas de proteção.

Inuyasha a tinha chamado, mas a sede de sangue a dominara, e ela não o ouvira. Por isso, ele havia se transformado.

Parte dele não queria detê-la, pois estava zangado demais com o pai. Mas sabia que, se Kagome o matasse, não haveria volta para a rainha. Ela moveria céus e terra para destruir Kagome, e ele faria o mesmo para protegê-la. Porém, ao ouvir sua voz, ela parara. Não tinha certeza de que ela tivesse esse tipo de autocontrole. No entanto, como sempre, Kagome o surpreendera.

Seu pai mantinha a garra sobre o focinho cortado enquanto tentava soltar a cauda da lâmina que a prendia.

— Você viu a que aquela louca fez comigo?

— Eu deveria ter deixado que ela o matasse.

— Eu lhe dei ordens específicas...

— Eu não devo satisfações a você! Saia. Agora!

— Qual é a sua ligação com esta humana? _—_Ele o encarou. — Posso sentir o cheiro dela em você.

— Eu disse para ir embora!

Inuno olhou para Kagome.

— O que ele lhe disse, pequena humana, para fazer com que abrisse as pernas?

Inuyasha lançou uma bola de fogo que fez o pai voar para o outro lado da caverna. Ainda, presa pela espada, parte da cauda foi arrancada.

— Inuyasha, não! — Ayame gritou.

Ele lançou um olhar para a irmã, mas estava dominado pela raiva. Cego demais para raciocinar. Até ouvir a voz de Kagome.

— Inuyasha? — Ela não gritou. Disse o seu nome tão baixinho que o resto da família nem ouviu.

Kagome embainhou a espada, ouvindo a briga entre pai e filho. Os olhos frios do velho dragão a fitaram. Ela se afastou de Ayame, pronta para enfrentá-lo, quando algo chamou sua atenção. O vermelho de uma túnica, que estava rasgada e jogada na entrada do aposento. Caminhou até lá enquanto a briga familiar prosseguia, e agachou-se ao lado da peça, onde também encontrou calças, uma cota de malha e botas de couro. Todas rasgadas. Por um momento, pensou que talvez seu cavaleiro tivesse ser vido de comida para o velho dragão, mas não havia sangue, e as roupas pareciam divididas ao meio.

Olhou para Inuyasha, que acabara de arremessar o pai para o outro lado do aposento. Qual fora a pergunta do velho? _O__ que ele lhe disse, pequena humana, para fazer com que abrisse as pernas? _Naquele momento, Ayame gritou o nome de Inuyasha, e ele lançou um breve olhar para ela. Ao virar a cabeça, o cabelo negro caiu sobre os olhos dele. Como não percebera antes? Aquele cabelo negro, que amava tanto no cavaleiro quanto no dragão. O cabelo que insistia em acariciar quando falava com o dragão ou que agarrava com paixão quando estava com o cavaleiro.

— Inuyasha?

Ele se preparava para atacar o pai, mas sua voz o deteve. Virou-se para ela, e seus olhares se encontraram. Kagome fitou Ayame, que desviou o olhar. Miroku também se esquivou. Ela então percebeu que havia outro. Um homem nu de cabelo prateado.

Levantando-se, Kagome caminhou até o dragão.

— Inuyasha?

— Eu posso explicar tudo...

— Pode mesmo, garoto?

Inuyasha fechou os olhos ao ouvir a voz do pai.

Kagome sentiu a raiva tomá-la. Mantivera-se calma por tanto tempo que havia se esquecido de como era bom ser envolvida pelo sentimento, como um manto quente no inverno. Desembainhou a espada enquanto a fúria propagava-se por seu corpo. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, surpreso ao ouvir o som da espada.

— Kagome.

Ela se movia em torno dele. Inuyasha virou-se para acompanhá-la, e esperou o golpe.

— Vai deixar que uma humana qualquer faça isso com você? — Inuno gritou, desgostoso.

Kagome estava entre os dois dragões, com os olhos fixos em Inuyasha. A lâmina apontava para baixo, e ela agarrava o cabo com as duas mãos, com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

— Você mentiu para mim.

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Achei que você não entenderia.

— Mate-a, Inuyasha, e acabe logo com isso — Inuno disse.

— Diga-me, Inuyasha — furiosa, ela ergueu a espada —, você entende isto?

Ela deu meia-volta e, com toda a fúria que sentia, enfiou a espada entre as garras do velho dragão, onde as escamas eram mais finas, prendendo-o ao chão. Ele urrou de dor.

Kagome virou-se para o amante.

— Arda no inferno, Inuyasha!

Ela foi embora, deixando os dragões para cuidar do pai ferido.

Seus irmãos ficaram parados, atordoados pelo grito de dor do pai. Mas Inuyasha observou Kagome caminhar em direção à saída. Viu quando ela percebeu que Naoki a fitava. Ela parou e encarou-o. Quando ele sorriu, golpeou-o com o dorso da mão, fazendo-o chocar-se com Miroku.

— Vá com ela — Inuyasha ordenou ao irmão mais novo.

— Você perdeu a cabeça? — Miroku indagou, ajudando Naoki a se levantar. — Ela é louca! Não vou a lugar nenhum!

Inuyasha rosnou, e Miroku foi atrás dela.

— Mantenha-a em segurança. — Em seguida, virou-se, para Ayame, que se encontrava ao lado do pai. — Está muito ruim?

— Ele vai sobreviver.

— Vou atrás dela.

— O quê? — Ayame levantou-se. — Não. Ela está com raiva. Dê-lhe algum tempo para se acalmar.

— Eu menti, Ayame. Ela tem direito de ficar zangada.

— Você não vai sair até me ajudar com nosso pai. Não posso fazer isso sozinha.

Inuyasha meneou a cabeça. Sabia que a irmã não precisava de sua ajuda. Ela queria apenas que ele desse a Kagome alguns minutos para acalmar-se. Talvez não fosse má idéia, afinal.

* * *

**_Oie gente! Vish ela descobriu! e da pior maneira kkkk_**


	7. Chapter 6

**.**

**°o Shojo to doragon o°**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**_Capítulo 6_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x._**

— Fique longe de mim, Miroku.

— Eu não queria estar aqui, mas meu irmão não me deu escolha. — Esforçava-se para acompanhá-la.

Finalmente compreendia o que o irmão vira na mulher. Fêmeas de dragão eram perigosas, mas muito calculistas. É, às vezes, muito frias. Para elas, tudo se resumia a política. Com Kagome, era diferente. Ela funcionava por instinto e emoção. Os instintos a mantinham viva, as emoções a transformavam em uma arma letal. Como Inuyasha não se apaixonaria por ela?

Não demorou muito para Kagome chegar aos limites do vale. Quando ela se deteve, Miroku chocou-se com ela. Quando olhou para cima, viu por que ela parara.

Dois batalhões a esperavam. Eram soldados de Bankotsu, que tinham a nítida intenção de levá-la viva para o líder. Pelo menos dez homens seguravam redes para capturá-la.

— Não tenho armas — ela disse, recuando.

— Tem, sim. — Ele jogou sua espada para ela. Ao ver como a garota fitava a arma, percebeu que ela vivera em segurança com Inuyasha por tempo demais. — E não se esqueça. Meu irmão mentiu para você. Fez você de tola. E deve estar rindo com o velho dragão neste momento. — Empurrou-a na direção dos homens que avançavam. —Agora, vá pegá-los.

Observou-a dar um berro de raiva e arrancar a cabeça do primeiro soldado antes de virar-se e golpear outro. Vendo os soldados que se moviam em sua direção, ele se transformou.

— Dragão! — gritou. Esperava que os homens fugissem, como sempre acontecia.

Porém, aquelas tropas não fizeram isso. E, de repente, ele percebeu que Kagome não era a única esperada. Também esperavam pelo dragão.

Kagome enfiou a lâmina na barriga de outro soldado. Pegou a espada do homem e virou-se para encarar o próximo. Queriam prendê-la nas redes, mas ela sabia o que aquilo significava. Voltar para o irmão e para qualquer tortura que ele tivesse planejado. O pensamento causava-lhe calafrios, impulsionando-a para a batalha. Logo percebeu como o treinamento com Inuyasha a ajudara. Movia-se com mais rapidez, e seus ataques eram mais precisos e mortais. Por um momento, esqueceu-se de que estava muito zangada com ele. Mas, em seguida, lembrou-se e cortou um homem ao meio.

Nesse instante, ouviu Miroku rugir de raiva. Ao virar-se, viu que um grupo de soldados tentava derrubá-lo. Tinham amarrado cordas em torno do pescoço dele, e pelo menos trinta homens tentavam puxá-lo para o chão. Ele queimara alguns com um sopro de fogo, mas Kagome lembrou-se de que, na forma humana, Miroku estivera doente. Percebeu que a mesma doença afetava o dragão. Em alguns segundos, estaria no chão, e eles o matariam.

Correu, arrancando a cabeça de um soldado pelo caminho. Deteve-se sob o pescoço do dragão e começou a cortar as cordas. Quando a pressão diminuiu, Miroku moveu-se, arrastando os homens. Conforme os soldados se aproximavam, Kagome atacava-os, dilacerando vários e arrancando algumas cabeças.

Ela cruzou as lâminas diante do corpo quando arqueiros lançaram uma saraivada de flechas. Porém, não foi atingida, pois uma chama branca destruiu-as em plena trajetória. Um dragão prateado surgiu sobre a batalha, e sua chama destruiu quase um batalhão inteiro. Um dragão branco desceu e atacou um grupo de soldados, arremessando-os como brinquedos. Então, Kagome o viu.

Inuyasha pousou ao lado do irmão dourado, incinerando os últimos homens que ainda seguravam as cordas.

— Leve-a! — ordenou para Miroku, que agora estava livre.

— E você?

— Estamos bem. Leve-a!

Outro grupo atacou Kagome. Ela preparou as espadas, mas de repente, sentiu-se presa pela cintura e viu a terra afastar-se.

— Maldito! Ponha-me no chão.

— Nem pensar, bela. — A garra dourada a segurou com mais força. — Se você se machucar, ele vai me matar. Fique quieta.

Inuyasha observou as chamas liberadas por Naoki e Ayame destruírem tudo à frente. Nesse instante, cerca de vinte homens correram em sua direção. Cuspindo uma bola de fogo, olhou com satisfação os soldados que se contorciam e gritavam. Viu outro grupo tentando escapar.

— Naoki! Mate-os! Não deixe nenhum vivo!

Naoki obedeceu, e Inuyasha caminhou entre os restos da batalha, pisando em qualquer homem que acreditasse estar vivo. Quando Ayame pousou, ele apontou para o lugar vazio onde Miroku fora preso e para as cordas que ali estavam.

— Parece que eu também era esperado.

— Sem dúvida.

— Não estou feliz, irmã. — Inuyasha rosnou.

— Eu sei.

— E você ainda não tem idéia de quem está ajudando Bankotsu?

— É Naraku — disse Inuno, pousando com cuidado para não danificar ainda mais a garra ferida.

— E quando você pretendia nos dizer?

— Nunca. A garota nem deveria ter estado aqui. E você não deveria tê-la ajudado.

— Por que Naraku ajudaria Bankotsu? — Ayame inter rompeu antes que Inuyasha avançasse no pai.

— Como posso saber? E por que eu deveria me importar? Essas são preocupações humanas, e não nossas.

— Você deveria se importar porque Naraku é um dragão — Ayame disse, zangada.

— Se ele conseguir a lealdade de Bankotsu, consegue também as tropas dele, que triplicariam assim que ele garantisse a lealdade das outras regiões.

— E, assim que conseguir as tropas, ele ataca a rainha — concluiu Ayame.

Inuyasha observou o pai, enquanto ele percebia a implicação do envolvimento de Naraku.

— Ele não ousaria.

Se Inuyasha tinha certeza de alguma coisa, era do sentimento de seu pai pela rainha. Sabia que aquela revelação mudaria tudo.

— Aquele dragão almeja poder, mais do que qualquer coisa — observou. — Sempre quis o trono da rainha.

— Há muito poder no sangue dela — Ayame acrescentou. — Se ele tomá-lo...

— Isso não vai acontecer.

— Então é melhor você torcer para que Kagome derrote Bankotsu, pai. Se ela não derrotar, é melhor nos prepararmos para a guerra. Porque nenhum dragão estará seguro.

Inuyasha viu o pai resistir à situação. O velho dragão odiava estar errado. Mas ele sabia, em seu coração, que os filhos tinham razão. E, como sempre, ele faria o melhor para a rainha.

— Naoki e eu vamos retornar até a rainha. E vocês dois certifiquem-se de que a garota vença — decidiu Inuno.

— Se ela permitir que nos aproximemos — Ayame observou. — A última lembrança dela é de você tentando matá-la e contando a verdade sobre Inuyasha.

Naoki, por fim, pousou atrás do pai. Sacudiu a cabeleira prateada.

— Ela salvou Miroku. Eu vi. É corajosa para um ser humano.

— Eu sei — disse Inuyasha e olhou para o pai. — Eu não sei como vou consertar isso.

— Bem, é melhor você encontrar um jeito, garoto. Use o charme que ela parece acreditar que você tem. Você já conseguiu se deitar sobre ela pelo menos uma vez.

Ayame colocou-se entre os dois.

— Pai, vá embora!

Sem perder tempo, o dragão alçou voo, acompanhado por Naoki.

— Ele não perde uma oportunidade para me irritar — disse Inuyasha.

— Eu sei. Mas é assim com a maioria das famílias. Bem, eu preciso fazer uma coisa. E você precisa voltar para Kagome.

— Ela me odeia. — Inuyasha suspirou.

— Creio que sim. Mas também sei que ela o ama. Afinal, arriscou a vida para salvar Miroku. E agora está sozinha com ele. Com o grande, dourado e encantador Miroku. Que deve estar se sentindo em dívida com a moça.

Inuyasha sabia que a irmã tentava manipulá-lo. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que a estratégia tinha funcionado. Levantou voo, imaginando por um instante o que a irmã precisava fazer. Porém, o pensamento de Miroku sozinho com Kagome fez com que logo esquecesse tudo sobre a irmã.

O traseiro de Kagome bateu no chão com força, e o choque percorreu todo o seu corpo. No entanto, sabia que, na mente do dragão, ele a colocara com gentileza no solo. Escutou-o pousar ao lado dela, e sentiu mãos humanas ajudando-a a levantar-se.

— Não foi tão difícil, foi?

— Não. Como aterrissar sobre almofadas. — Ela se afastou.

— Eu poderia tê-la levado diretamente para o seu acampamento.

— É verdade, mas eu teria um acampamento cheio de homens gritando e molhando as calças por causa de um dragão.

— Bem observado.

Ela não sabia o que fazer com Miroku. E não apenas porque ele estava nu, e era muito parecido com o irmão, mas porque não tinha parado de flertar com ela.

— Você pode ir. — Queria ficar sozinha.

— Certo. Bem... Obrigado por me salvar.

— De nada. — Percebeu que Miroku estava inclinando-se em sua direção, com os lábios entreabertos e lhe deu um tapa no rosto. — O que você está fazendo?

— Eu pretendia beijá-la...

— Nem pense nisso. Não estou de bom humor.

— Hum... Você ainda o ama.

— Não, Miroku. Eu não amo nada. E acho que nunca mais vou amar. Agora saia da minha frente! — Raivosa, ela caminhou para o acampamento.

* * *

Kouga dispensou os outros tenentes. Uma vez a sós com Danelin, perguntou:

— Alguma novidade sobre Bankotsu?

— Não. Estou preocupado.

— Esse desgraçado vai atacar em breve. Posso sentir.

— Você viu a feiticeira de novo? Sabe se Kagome está voltando?

— Não sei. — Kouga saiu da tenda, com Danelin ao seu lado. — Os homens devem estar preparados. Quando Bankotsu atacar, não quero que nos surpreenda.

— Certo.

Os dois afastaram-se para o lado quando uma mulher passou por eles em direção à tenda de Kagome.

— Aquela era...? — indagou Kouga.

— Eu... Acho que sim.

Eles a seguiram. Encontraram Kagome arremessando uma cadeira pelo quarto.

— Maldito mentiroso! — ela gritou.

Com um olhar rápido para Kouga, Danelin virou-se e correu.

— Kagome?

Quando os olhos verdes furiosos o fitaram, ele desejou ter corrido com Danelin.

— Kouga, meu amigo. Você mente para mim?

— Ah... Não.

— Viu? Isso é uma mentira!

— Kagome, acalme-se. O que aconteceu?

— Aconteceu? Nada. Tudo está ótimo. Perfeito!

Kouga queria prosseguir com a conversa, mas ouviu os gritos dos homens.

— Bankotsu. — Ele correu para fora e se chocou com Danelin, que estava paralisado de medo do gigantesco dragão negro que pousara no meio do acampamento. — Pelos deuses!

— Kagome! — o dragão gritou, olhando ao redor.

— Ele... Está falando — Danelin balbuciou.

O medo por Kagome colocou Kouga em ação. Desembainhou a espada, pronto a enfrentar o dragão, quando ela saiu da tenda. Segurou-a, mas ela se livrou de suas mãos. E então Kouga viu-a fazer algo que ele jamais esqueceria. Ela chutou a besta. No joelho.

— Seu maldito mentiroso! — ela gritou para o dragão.

— Deixe-me explicar.

— Vá para o inferno!

— Kagome...

— Não! — Ela voltou para a tenda. — Deixe-me em paz, dragão. Nunca mais quero vê-lo, ou sua família, outra vez.

Danelin olhou para Kouga.

_—_Família?

— Não pergunte.

O dragão começou a entoar um cântico e foi envolvido por chamas, que cresceram e logo se apagaram, deixando apenas um homem grande e nu. Rosnando, ele seguiu Kagome até a tenda.

— Então, eles podem mudar de forma? — Danelin perguntou.

— Parece que sim.

— Devemos ir atrás dele?

Kouga olhou para Danelin. Levara algum tempo, mas finalmente percebera o que tinha testemunhado. Uma briga amorosa.

— Acho que não. Precisamos aprontar as tropas. E vamos fazer isso em algum lugar longe do acampamento.

* * *

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

_..._


	8. Chapter 7

**.**

**°o Shojo to doragon o°**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**_Capítulo 7_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x._**

— Por que você não fala comigo?

— Você quer que eu fale? Ótimo. Como está seu pai?

— Como acha que ele está? Você o esfaqueou no pé.

_—_Eu teria mirado no coração, mas não sabia se ele tinha um. Algum de vocês tem?

_—_Kagome, eu não podia lhe dizer a verdade.

— Por quê?

— Eu... Bem... _—_Ele não sabia que isso seria tão difícil.

— Estou esperando.

— Eu pretendia contar. Juro.

— Sério? Você pretendia contar? — O sarcasmo e a amargura preenchiam a tenda.

— Sim, Kagome, era meu plano. Hoje. Meu pai foi mais rápido.

— E por que você não me contou antes?

Ele aproximou-se, e Kagome desembainhou a espada. Inuyasha parou diante dela, com a lâmina no pescoço.

— Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Eu a queria mais do que qualquer coisa. E não sabia como contar a verdade, sem perdê-la. Você confiava no dragão, mas odiava o homem. Precisava que me aceitasse por inteiro. Hoje, pensei que talvez você pudesse.

Ele deu um passo à frente e sentiu a ponta da lâmina perfurar a carne. Um filete de sangue escorreu do pescoço ao peito. Kagome ofegava, olhando em seus olhos.

— Você poderia me matar com facilidade agora. — Ele avançou um pouco. Mais um passo, e a lâmina rasgaria sua garganta, — É isso o que você quer, Kagome?

— Sim, Inuyasha — ela gritou. — É isso.

Não era a resposta que ele esperava, mas foi rapidamente distraído pela dor no joelho, onde ela o chutara. Ele gemeu quando Kagome empurrou-o e se afastou.

— Para sua sorte, eu lhe devo minha vida. Cretino!

Kagome perderia o controle a qualquer momento. Estava furiosa. Desejava que Inuyasha sentisse a mesma dor que sentira ao descobrir a verdade. Ele tinha consciência de que ela conhecia pouco sobre dragões. Não sabia que adotavam a forma humana, que viviam como humanos e que, com base no que tinham feito pelo vale, acasalavam-se como humanos. Sentia-se uma tola. E odiava-o por fazê-la sentir-se dessa forma.

Inuyasha esfregou o joelho, olhando para ela.

— Preciso que você se acalme, para que possamos conversar.

— Eu odeio você.

— Você não pode me dar uma chance?

— Não.

Ele pareceu surpreso com a resposta.

— Não pode nem sequer tentar?

— Não.

— Você pode afirmar que não sente nada por mim?

— Sentia pelo dragão que me salvou. Que cuidou de mim.

— E o homem?

— Não sei o que eu sentia por ele... Por você...

Pela primeira vez, ela estava mentindo. Sabia o que sentia pelo homem. Luxúria. Pura, simples e deliciosa luxúria. Mas nunca admitiria isso. Porém, pela expressão no belo rosto, percebeu que ele sabia.

Inuyasha foi até ela de novo, fitou-a e abaixou a cabeça até encostar a testa na sua. Não tentou beijá-la ou agarrá-la. Simplesmente ficou parado. E foi maravilhoso. Ela permaneceu imóvel, sem saber o que ele pretendia, até ouvi-lo sussurrar:

— Sinto muito, Kagome. Por favor, me perdoe.

— Não há nada que você possa dizer ou fazer que me convença a perdoá-lo.

Inuyasha recuou e encarou-a por um instante. De repente, sorriu.

— Isso foi um desafio, lady Kagome?

— Não! — Ela corou e afastou-se dele, indo para trás da mesa.

Ele ficou do outro lado, com as mãos apoiadas na madeira.

— Soou como um desafio.

— _N__ã__o _foi um desafio, mas a declaração de um fato. Eu nunca vou perdoar você.

— Desafio.

— Pare de dizer isso! — Moveu-se em tomo da mesa, e ele a acompanhou devagar.

— Aposto que posso fazer você me perdoar.

_Ele que fosse para o inferno! _Odiava-o com todas as fibras de seu ser. Mas seu corpo traiçoeiro reagia como nunca. Era cada vez mais difícil ficar longe dele. Especialmente quando desejava subir na mesa e permitir que ele se deitasse sobre seu corpo.

— Eu não vou fazer isso. — Ela recuou, ofegante.

— Fazer o quê?

— Pare com isso!

— Parar com o quê?

— Você sabe que a maioria dos homens não tenta me deixar com tanta raiva.

— Eu não sou a maioria dos homens. Eu nem sou um homem.

Nesse instante, Kagome correu para a abertura da tenda, mas ele a agarrou antes que se aproximasse da saída. Desarmou-a e puxou-a, mantendo suas costas de encontro ao peito forte. Inclinou-se para mais perto de seu ouvido, enquanto a mão na cintura deslizava sob sua camisa.

— Perdoe-me, Kagome.

— Não.

A mão livre afastou seu cabelo longo, e os dedos roçaram sua nuca, fazendo-a estremecer. Em seguida, ele a beijou no pescoço, desatando as tiras de tecido sob a camisa.

A mente de Kagome gritava para que ela se afastasse, enquanto o corpo a ignorava. Em vez de livrar-se dele, esticou o braço e entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos negros, sentindo o toque das mãos de Inuyasha em seus seios. Ele acariciou os mamilos enquanto mordia com gentileza seu pescoço. Então, ele mordeu com um pouco mais de força, e ela notou, horrorizada, que recompensara as ações dele com um gemido.

— Perdoe-me, Kagome — ele sussurrou outra vez.

Ela sabia que deveria dizer logo o que ele queria e acabar com aquilo. Mas queria que ele a obrigasse a fazer isso.

— Nunca.

Nenhuma mulher jamais o fizera sentir-se dessa forma. Mas Kagome era diferente de todas. Não era dragão. Não era humana. Era algo mais. Era dele.

Tirando-lhe a camisa, virou-a, e seu olhar recaiu de imediato nos seios que tanto amava. Inclinando a cabeça, sugou um mamilo.

Kagome gemeu, agarrando-o pelos cabelos.

— Diga, Kagome — ele exigiu. — Diga que me perdoa.

— Não.

Colocou-a contra a mesa de madeira e rasgou-lhe as calças. Depois, passou a língua pelo pescoço até chegar à boca, que capturou em um beijo ardente, ao qual ela correspondeu com paixão. Acariciando o corpo sensual, chegou à parte interna das coxas e inseriu um dedo na feminilidade quente, movendo-o para dentro e para fora. —Diga-me, Kagome.

— Vá para o inferno!

Surpreso, ele recuou e viu os olhos dela repletos de luxúria e desafio.

— Você quer assim, não é?

Prendeu-a à mesa com o corpo, enquanto avaliava o ambiente. Como líder da rebelião, ela recebera o melhor, o que significava que tinha uma cama. Feita de madeira maciça, não era muito grande, mas serviria. Em segundos, Inuyasha avistou o que precisava jogado ao chão.

— Então, venha. — Agarrando-a pelo pulso, ele a puxou. Kagome o observava com cautela enquanto era arrastada para a cama. Porém, quando ele se abaixou e apanhou a corda, ela começou a rir e a lutar ao mesmo tempo.

— Nem pensar, dragão!

— Você começou.

— Não comecei!

Ele a fitou com malícia, segurando-a com força. Ignorando a resistência, deitou-a com o rosto para baixo sobre as cobertas de pele e a manteve no lugar com o joelho.

— Cretino! Solte-me!

— Não — ele respondeu, amarrando-a na armação de madeira.

— Inuyasha, solte-me! Agora!

Ele se agachou ao lado da cama e deslizou a mão ao longo de todo o corpo de Kagome. Fechando os olhos, ela gemeu.

— Diga-me o que quero ouvir, Kagome, e eu solto você.

— Não!

Em resposta, ele lhe deu um tapa no traseiro. Kagome arregalou os olhos, chocada.

— Você ficou louco?

Ele sorriu. Era incrivelmente belo.

— Apenas me perdoe. A menos, claro, que você queira que eu... — Ergueu a mão acima das nádegas dela. Kagome rosnou. Como podia odiá-lo e desejá-lo ao mesmo tempo? Como podia sentir-se traída e, ainda assim, estar apreciando, tanto tudo aquilo?

Inuyasha beijou-a, deixando-a sem fôlego ao deslizar de novo os dedos para dentro de seu corpo. Ela estava tão excitada que não ofereceu nenhuma resistência. Ele movia os dedos, fazendo-a contorcer-se. Com os olhos fechados, gemeu. O homem devia usar algum tipo de feitiço com ela, pois nada podia ser tão bom. Seu corpo contraiu-se... E então ele parou.

Kagome abriu os olhos, emitindo um ruído de frustração.

— Não se atreva a parar!

— Diga que me perdoa.

Ela desejava o prazer que apenas ele era capaz de proporcionar-lhe, mas nunca cederia com tanta facilidade. Incapaz de falar, com medo de começar a implorar, ela balançou a cabeça.

Com gentileza, ele afastou os cabelos que cobriam seu rosto e a encarou. Ela correu o olhar pelo corpo masculino, fixando-se na ereção, arrancando dele um grunhido em resposta. Inuyasha inclinou-se, e ela tomou-lhe o membro entre os lábios, acariciando-o com a língua até que ele fechasse os olhos e rosnasse seu nome.

A boca de Kagome era um presente dos deuses. Não havia outra explicação para algo tão maravilhoso. Ele se entregou às deliciosas sensações por alguns instantes, mas se afastou quando estava prestes a perder o controle. Ofegante, observou-a estendida na cama, com os pulsos amarrados e o corpo vibrando de desejo. Não podia esperar mais. Precisava possuí-la.

Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dela, afastando-as de modo que tivesse uma visão privilegiada do delicioso traseiro. Penetrou-a por trás, cerrando os dentes ao ouvi-la arfar. Moveu-se devagar, ignorando tanto os pedidos quanto as exigências rudes. Esperou até estar profundamente dentro dela, e então se inclinou para a frente.

— Diga, Kagome — sussurrou. — Diga que me perdoa.

— Não. Por que você continua fazendo isso?

— Porque agora está ficando divertido. Além disso, você está gostando.

— Não estou, não!

— Mentirosa. Agora, diga que me perdoa.

— Por quê? Por que você se importa?

— Porque eu amo você.

Kagome estremeceu ante a declaração sussurrada. Seu dragão a amava. Isso era tudo o que queria saber. Tudo o que precisava saber. Virou a cabeça para trás e fitou-o, vendo a verdade nos olhos dele.

— Inuyasha, me desamarre.

Ele se inclinou e desfez os nós. Uma vez livre, Kagome se afastou. Encarando-o, afagou o belo rosto antes de grunhir e socá-lo no peito.

— Seu idiota! Por que não me disse antes? Você está me deixando louca! — Deu-lhe um soco no ombro.

— Pare de me bater!

Ela saiu da cama e ficou parada no meio da tenda.

— Pensei que estivesse ficando louca. Por sua causa!

— Terminou?

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha. Ele estava recostado à cama, as longas pernas apoiadas no chão, o membro ereto.

— Como é?

Lançando-lhe um olhar ardente, ele sorriu.

— Eu perguntei se terminou. Você pode falar o dia inteiro sobre como eu a enganei, se preferir. Ou pode vir aqui e deixar que eu a compense.

_Descarado! _Kagome conteve um sorriso.

— Estou muito magoada. Devastada. Talvez nunca me recupere.

— Venha para mim, Kagome. — Estendeu a mão. — Traga esse lindo traseiro aqui.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas foi até ele e aceitou a mão estendida.

Inuyasha virou-a e, segurando-a pelos quadris, penetrou-a por trás. Depois, deslizou as mãos até os seios e acariciou seus mamilos com os dedos calejados, apoiando a testa em suas costas.

Gemendo, Kagome perguntou-se como pensara em desistir disso. Desistir dele. Percebeu que já não era preciso se preocupar. Tinha os dois. Dragão e cavaleiro eram um só. E ele a amava.

Ele mordiscou sua nuca e deslizou a língua por seu pescoço enquanto, segurando-a pelos quadris, movia-se lentamente, repetidas vezes, até Kagome ter certeza de que enlouqueceria. Ela pôs as mãos sobre as dele, agarrando-as com força.

— Pelos deuses, Inuyasha. Você está me deixando louca.

— Lento demais? — Ao vê-la assentir, prosseguiu: — Então diga o que eu quero ouvir.

Kagome ofegou e meneou a cabeça. Não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando.

— Diga que me perdoa, Kagome. Perdoe-me, e eu vou amá-la até você gritar.

Inferno, já o perdoara! Ao menos em pensamento. Mas verbalizar aquilo num momento em que ela nem pensava mais direito era o verdadeiro desafio.

Ela gemeu. Estava tão perto. Tão perto...

_— _Perdôo.

— Perdoa o quê?

— Você.

— Diga, Kagome, porque eu posso ficar assim durante horas.

Horas? Ela não conseguia agüentar mais cinco segundos. Obrigou-se a se concentrar.

— Eu perdôo você, Inuyasha. Eu perdôo.

De repente, ele a virou, deitando-a de costas na cama, e penetrou-a profundamente, com força. Ela agarrou a cabeceira, murmurando o nome de Inuyasha. Já tão perto, não demorou muito para que seus gemidos se transformassem em gritos ao atingir o êxtase. Com um ruído selvagem, Inuyasha atingiu o clímax em seguida.

Permaneceram unidos, sem se mover ou falar por algum tempo. Por fim, ele se deitou ao lado dela, e abraçaram-se.

— E agora, Inuyasha?

Ele a acariciou no rosto, pensando em como estivera perto de perdê-la. A única coisa que desejara.

— Acho que temos uma guerra para vencer.

— Não. Eu não... Não...

Inuyasha beijou-a para que ela parasse de balbuciar.

— Eu sei. E eu quero. Na verdade, recebi uma ordem. — Sorriu. — Além disso, quero ver você derrotar aquele seu irmão.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. — Abaixando-se, ele puxou as peles do chão para cobri-los. Ficaram aconchegados, acarinhando-se.

Ele a ajudaria a vencer a guerra. Não por seu pai ou pela rainha. Mas por ela. Por sua Kagome. Pelo amor de sua vida.

* * *

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

_..._


	9. Chapter 8

**x**

**w.w.w.w.w.**

**Shojo to doragon**

**w.w.w.w**

**Capítulo 8**

**e..e..e..e..e**

Kagome abriu os olhos ao sentir a mão que cobria sua boca. Identificando Ayame, relaxou. A feiticeira deu alguns passos para trás e acenou para que a seguisse. Quando tentou escapar do grande braço possessivo, Inuyasha apertou-a.

— Aonde você acha que está indo?

— Uma garota não pode ter alguma privacidade? Volto logo.

— É melhor, mesmo.

Kagome levantou-se da cama, cobriu-se com uma das peles e saiu da tenda, encontrando Ayame, que a esperava, impaciente.

— O que foi?

— Você precisa vir comigo. — Entregou-lhe algumas roupas,

— O que está acontecendo?

— Precisa confiar em mim. Temos de sair daqui antes que Inuyasha procure por você.

Kagome começou a vestir-se, olhando para Ayame.

— Você também, não?

— Eu também o quê?

— Você e Inuyasha. Nunca tinha notado que são parecidos.

— Ele é meu irmão.

— Família grande. — Ela calçou as botas e pôs um cinto de couro. Então, apoiou as mãos nos quadris e ergueu uma sobrancelha. — E agora, lady Dragão?

Ayame observou Kagome dirigir-se aos tenentes. Vira um lado dela que aqueles homens desconheciam. A guerreira ferida lutando para sobreviver. A mulher que amava seu irmão. E a pessoa que se tornara sua amiga. Mas agora compreendia por que os soldados a seguiam. Kagome irradiava força e determinação. Era mais do que a líder da rebelião, era o coração dela.

— Devem sair esta noite. Sabemos que, quando os dois sóis nascerem, Bankotsu vai atacar o vilarejo. Não podemos deixá-lo passar ou acabará com a Cidadela de O Donnchadha, e nossas mulheres e crianças estão lá. Matem qualquer um que vestir as cores de Bankotsu. Sem sobreviventes. Sem prisioneiros.

— E você? — Kouga perguntou.

— Vou partir com Ayame agora. Mas estarei de volta pela manhã para enfrentar meu irmão.

— E o...

Desconfortáveis, os homens desviaram o olhar.

— E o meu dragão? — Kagome sorriu.

Ayame surpreendeu-se com o fato de ela não tentar esconder sua relação com Inuyasha.

— Sim, Kagome — disse Kouga. — E o seu dragão?

— Deixe-o dormir. Quando acordar, diga-lhe que eu retomarei ao amanhecer. Não é difícil, é?

— Estamos seguros perto dele?

Ayame respondeu por ela:

— Sim, vocês estão seguros. No entanto, quando contarem a ele que Kagome partiu, sugiro que se afastem depressa. — Ao notar que eles a encaravam, deu de ombros. — Ele é meu irmão. Conheço-o muito bem.

Os homens afastaram-se. Todos, exceto Kouga, que a fitava. Ayame percebeu que ninguém sabia que ela também era um dragão.

— Não se preocupem. Estão seguros comigo também. — Ela sorriu, mas apenas Kouga e Kagome retribuíram o sorriso.

— Certo, então. Vamos partir. Vejo vocês ao nascer do sol. - As duas afastaram-se, mas a voz de Kouga as deteve.

— Kagome, e as suas armas?

— Não. — Ayame balançou a cabeça. — Sem armas. - Kagome olhou para o amigo e deu de ombros.

— Sem armas.

— Por favor, tenha cuidado — ele pediu.

Assentindo, ela seguiu Ayame até uma clareira fora do acampamento. A feiticeira transformou-se e sacudiu as asas!

— Está pronta, Kagome?

— Sim, estou pronta — ela disse, montando nas costas do dragão.

— Eu não entendo nosso irmão. Uma humana. — Naoki suspirou, fazendo com que Miroku revirasse os olhos, irritado.

— Você não sabe nada, Naoki. Ela é diferente

— Você não quer dizer louca, irmãozinho?

Miroku avistou as escamas brancas de Ayame. Ele e Naoki já estavam em forma humana e vestidos.

— Você só está aborrecido porque ela lhe deu um tapa.

— Eu permiti que ela me batesse.

— Foi preciso. Caso contrário, ela o teria matado.

Ayame fez uma aterrissagem silenciosa e esperou Kagome descer. Transformou-se, e Kagome cobriu-lhe os ombros com uma pele.

— Olá, Kagome.

— Miroku, sente-se melhor?

— Sim, obrigado.

— Milady — Naoki cumprimentou-a, friamente.

— Eu conheço você?

— Sou Naoki, o Poderoso — ele respondeu, surpreso. Kagome examinou-o da cabeça aos pés.

— É mesmo? — ela disse, por fim. — Você se deu esse nome?

Miroku e Ayame reprimiram o riso, e então Ayame empurrou-a para a frente.

— Vamos, Kagome. Não temos muito tempo.

— Espero que a rainha a devore _—_resmungou Naoki ao vê-las passar.

Miroku fez uma careta. Se Kagome e a rainha se tornassem inimigas, seria difícil dizer quem venceria. Eram mulheres igualmente assustadoras.

Os irmãos as seguiram.

— Lembre-se, Naoki. Ela quase matou papai. Vamos torcer para que se entendam.

Kagome imaginara que cobririam grandes extensões de terra para chegar ao destino, mas tinha se enganado. Ayame apenas subira, cada vez mais alto, até alcançar o topo da Montanha Devenallt, logo acima das nuvens. Era onde ficava a corte da rainha dragão. Considerada um mito, ela, assim com Inuyasha, era bastante real. E Kagome nunca soubera que havia uma comunidade inteira de dragões tão perto. Eles realmente se mantinham em segredo. E agora, estava ali. Uma garota comum, caminhando entre as paredes majestosas da corte da rainha.

Quando entrou no salão principal com Ayame, todas as conversas cessaram, e os olhares se voltaram para ela. Kagome sentiu-se nua e solitária. Desejou que Inuyasha estivesse ali, mas sabia que ele jamais permitiria aquele encontro. Ele não a poria em risco. O pensamento fez com que sorrisse, e ela não reparou no pai de Inuyasha até quase topar com ele. Na forma de dragão, ele tinha a garra e a cauda enfaixadas, e o focinho coberto por um tipo de unguento.

Inuno fitou-a com os olhos frios, fazendo-a desejar fugir. Contudo, ela não lhe daria tal satisfação.

— Como está a garra? — ela indagou.

Ayame pegou-a pelo braço e arrastou-a até outro salão.

— Por favor, tente não ser morta, Kagome. Inuyasha jamais me perdoaria.

— Vou me lembrar disso.

Ao entrarem ao segundo salão, as conversas também cessaram.

— Eles ficam encarando.

— Sim. Faz centenas de anos que um humano não vem aqui.

— Você quer dizer um humano que não foi trazido para servir de jantar?

Ayame apenas deu de ombros. Nesse momento, um dragão se aproximou.

— Afaste-se Menomaru. — Ayame rosnou para ele.

— Só queria ver a coisinha bonita.

— Não seja engraçadinho, Menomaru. Além do mais, ela está com Inuyasha, e você se lembra do que lhe aconteceu da última vez que o desagradou — Ayame falou, enquanto descia um lance de escadas.

_—_É mesmo? — indagou Menomaru, parando de segui-las. — Então por que ele não a reivindicou?

— Reivindicar-me?

— Preocupe-se com isso mais tarde. — Ayame continuou a puxá-la. Depois de alguns minutos, pararam diante de outro lance de escadas.

— Vocês, dragões, gostam de escadas.

— Suba e entre. Você sabe o que fazer.

Kagome assentiu, respirou fundo e subiu as escadarias que levavam aos aposentos da rainha.

A grande rainha afastou dos olhos uma mecha de cabelo branco e virou a página do livro. Nesse instante, uma essência familiar atingiu suas narinas. Ela farejou o ar.

— Inuyasha? — Fechando o livro, virou-se, mas não era ele quem estava ali. Era uma pequena humana. _Que gracinha, _Inuno lhe enviara algo para mastigar. — Quem é você? — Gostava de conversar com a refeição antes de comê-la. Sempre podia aprender alguma coisa.

Sem responder, a humana apenas a encarou. Uma reação típica. Era muito maior que a maioria dos dragões.

— Olá? — Bateu as garras uma na outra.

— Eu... Sou... Kagome.

— Kagome. Você é meu jantar?

— Não sou seu jantar. — Ela deu um passo para trás. — Não repita isso. Sou Kagome, da Planície das Trevas. — A rainha continuou a fitá-la. — Kagome, da Ilha de Garbhán. — Ainda nada. Ela suspirou. — Kagome, a Sanguinária.

— _Voc__ê __é _Kagome, a Sanguinária?

— Sim.

— Você é pequena demais para ser Kagome, a Sangüinária.

— Sou mais alta que a maioria dos homens.

— Isso não me impressiona.

Ayame deveria tê-la avisado de que enfrentaria um ser enorme e imponente. O dragão diante dela não poderia ser outra coisa além de uma rainha. Tinhas escamas e cabelos brancos e era alta e grande como Inuyasha, talvez até maior.

— Inuyasha está aqui? Sinto o cheiro dele. - Kagome desejou ter tomado banho antes de partir.

— Não... Ele não está aqui. O cheiro... Que você sente... Está em mim.

— Você? Ele esteve com uma humana? Por quê?

Aquele era um dos momentos nos quais Kagome tinha uma resposta grosseira na ponta da língua. Porém, obrigou-se a controlar seus impulsos, o que não foi fácil.

— Ele me ama.

A rainha moveu-se e, pela primeira vez, Kagome reparou que ela usava no pescoço uma coleira presa a uma corrente, cuja ponta estava fixada por um grosso anel de metal na parede de pedra.

— Isso não me interessa. Por que_ voc__ê _está aqui?

— Lutarei com Bankotsu, da Ilha de Garbhán, em algumas horas...

— Não me preocupo com os problemas dos humanos.

— Mas meu problema não é humano. É Naraku.

— Ah, sim. Inuno me falou do envolvimento dele com seu irmão.

— Ayame disse que você poderia dar-me algum tipo de proteção. Bankotsu com certeza usará Naraku contra mim.

— Você tem medo de morrer, humana?

— Não. Isso nunca me preocupou. Minha preocupação é não conseguir matar meu irmão _antes _de morrer. Sei do que ele é capaz. Destruirá todos que se opuserem a ele, e Naraku irá ajudá-lo. Só preciso de proteção contra Naraku tempo suficiente para matar meu irmão. Depois disso, não me importo com o que acontecerá comigo.

— E Inuyasha?

— Inuyasha lutará ao meu lado.

— Então você arrisca a vida dele, assim como a sua?

— Minha vida já está comprometida. Meu irmão deve morrer para que meu povo seja livre, e sou a única que pode fazer isso. Inuyasha sabe cuidar de si mesmo.

— Se você morrer, o que acontece com Inuyasha?

Ela deu de ombros, desconfortável com as perguntas.

— Encontrará outra, eu acho. Não sei.

— Você não sabe nada sobre dragões, não é?

— Nunca afirmei que soubesse.

— E se Inuyasha morrer e você viver?

Kagome sentiu uma pontada no peito. Apenas imaginar que algo poderia acontecer com ele a fazia vibrar de raiva. Mal contendo a fúria, falou baixinho:

— É melhor rezar para que isso nunca aconteça. Porque se ele morrer e eu viver, destruirei este mundo com minha fúria. E ninguém estará a salvo. É uma promessa.

— Você é uma... coisa interessante. Acho que compreendo o que meu filho vê em você.

— Filho?

— Você não sabia? — Ao vê-la balançar a cabeça, acrescentou: — Acho que nenhum dos meus filhos se impressiona com sua posição entre os dragões.

— É o que parece.

A rainha sorriu, revelando um conjunto aterrorizante de dentes pontudos. Depois caminhou até o outro lado do aposento e entrou em uma pequena caverna. Retomou com um objeto brilhante, que entregou para Kagome.

Ela o examinou com cuidado. Era um colar feito de metal prateado, fino, porém muito resistente, com linhas entrelaçadas.

— Remova a camisa e coloque-o. Precisa estar era contato com a sua pele — a rainha disse.

Kagome retirou a túnica e a camisa e colocou o colar. Vestiu-se depressa, ansiosa pela partida, já que o amanhecer se aproximava.

— Isso vai me proteger de Naraku?

— Não. O colar não irá ajudá-la, mas isso vai. — A rainha soltou uma bola de fogo, que a lançou para fora do aposento.


	10. Chapter 9

**x**

**w.w.w.w.w.**

**Shojo to doragon**

**w.w.w.w**

**Capítulo 9**

**e..e..e..e..e**

Ayame e os irmãos esperavam do lado de fora dos aposentos da rainha. Ela imaginava por que a garota estava demorando. Ao levá-la até a rainha, arriscara-se a despertar a ira do irmão. Havia poucas chances de que ela sobrevivesse, mas o risco era necessário, e a guerreira tinha concordado. Nunca conhecera um ser humano tão corajoso, que se dispusesse a enfrentar a rainha dragão. Kagome estava lidando sozinha com uma criatura que poderia tanto protegê-la quanto transformá-la em cinzas. E Ayame não tinha idéia do que a rainha faria.

De repente, todos ouviram o som inconfundível de ar aspirado para os pulmões. Entreolharam-se, quando uma bola de chamas voou para fora do aposento, bateu na parede e caiu no chão.

— Oh, deuses! Kagome!

Ayame e Miroku correram, enquanto Kagome rolava, tentando apagar a chama. Quando a alcançaram, a chama desaparecera.

Não. Aquilo não estava certo. Não tinha desaparecido. Entrara em Kagome. A pele absorvera a chama. Sem perceber que o fogo desaparecera, ela ainda gritava e rolava.

— Kagome! — Ayame segurou-a. — Está tudo bem!

Após alguns momentos, de se debater. Todos esperaram em silêncio.

_—_Não acabou ainda, meus amores — disse a rainha, de dentro de seus aposentos.

Kagome recomeçou a gritar, não de pânico, mas de dor.

— Tire isso de mim! — Ela arrancou a roupa e esfregou a pele do pescoço. — Tire isso de mim!

Ayame atingiu-a com um feitiço, fazendo-a desmaiar, e a observou com atenção.

— Que marcas são essas? — Miroku perguntou.

— Eu não sei. — Ayame passou a mão no pescoço de Kagome e sentiu algo sob a pele. Havia algo novo embutido na moça. Em segundos, as marcas adquiriram uma coloração castanha. — A Corrente de Beathag!

— Ela lhe deu? - Miroku exibiu um olhar assustado,

— Só deu isso para a humana por causa de Inuyasha.

Naoki bufou de desgosto.

— Bem, ela nunca gostou de você — Miroku murmurou.

— Lindos seios — Shippo, o mais novo dos irmãos, observou.

— Controle-se. — Ayame deu um tapa no irmão de tamanho avantajado. Gostava da guerreira. — Ajude-me a vesti-la. Temos que tirá-la daqui depressa, sem deixar que os outros a vejam. — A corte logo descobriria o presente da rainha.

Os cabelos de Kagome estavam mais escuros, e as mechas douradas, mais brilhantes. A pele era a de alguém que passara dias sob os sóis do deserto de Alsandair. Exceto por isso, ela sobrevivera.

Eles a vestiram depressa e a carregaram. Miroku pegou um braço, e Naoki o outro. Ayame murmurou um feitiço, e Kagome acordou, ainda gritando.

— Kagome! _—_Ela havia lançado também um feitiço de cura, para que a dor diminuísse. — Kagome!

Ela, por fim, parou de gritar e olhou em volta.

— Você está bem, Kagome? — Ayame perguntou.

Após alguns instantes, ela assentiu. Pelos deuses, a menina tinha muita força! Mais do que alguns dragões.

— Ficarei bem. Só preciso de um pouco de... — Ela viu Shippo. — Seu cabelo é azul.

— Eu sou um dragão azul — ele anunciou _com _orgulho. Ayame revirou os olhos. Shippo amava o cabelo azul.

— Outro irmão? — a guerreira perguntou.

A feiticeira apenas encolheu os ombros, enquanto eles subiam outro lance de escadas. No topo, encontraram Inuno.

— Então, ela sobreviveu?

— É o que parece, pai — respondeu Ayame, satisfeita. Kagome, ainda apoiada por Miroku e Naoki, fitou o velho dragão com olhos acusadores.

— Por que a rainha está acorrentada?

— Ela reclamou? —Inuno indagou, sorrindo.

Ayame e Naoki trocaram olhares mortificados enquanto Miroku e Shippo continham o riso.

— Não.

— Por que você se importa com o que se passa entre mim e minha companheira?

Kagome olhou pensativamente para ele antes de compreender.

— Oh, pelos deuses!

— Hora de partir! — Ayame começou a se mover. — Os sóis nascerão em breve.

— Sim. Todos vocês devem ir.

_—_Todos nós? — Ayame indagou. Já convencera os irmãos a ajudar Inuyasha, mas planejavam fazê-lo sem o conhecimento de Inuno. Porém, o pai parecia ter percebido o perigo de Bankotsu e Naraku vencerem aquela guerra.

— Sim. Vocês não podem permitir que seu irmão lute sozinho. Todos devem ir. Ficarei aqui com a rainha.

— Aposto que sim — Kagome murmurou.

Os irmãos trocaram olhares quando Inuno começou a empurrá-los para a saída.

— Vão. Agora. Vocês não têm muito tempo.

— Esperem!

Ayame viu a irmã mais nova, Shiori, correr na direção deles. Usava um lindo vestido, provavelmente presente de algum nobre que acreditara que ela era uma doce donzela antes de levá-la para a cama e descobrir o contrário.

— Desculpe, estou atrasada.

— O que _voc__ê _está fazendo aqui?

— Papai me pediu para vir. — Arrumou o longo cabelo vermelho antes de sorrir para Inuno.

— _Papai me pediu para vir _— Ayame imitou. A irmã fitou-a com desprezo, e ela quis chutar a princesinha do papai, mas a voz de Kagome a deteve.

— Exatamente quantos vocês são?

— Muitos — os irmãos responderam ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Danelin vivera os primeiros nove anos de vida nas masmorras da Ilha de Garbhán e, desde os doze, lutava contra as tropas da ilha. Aprendera a nada temer, exceto a ira dos irmãos_. _Que guerreavam.

Até o dia em que o dragão negro pousara no meio do acampamento. Pela primeira vez, conhecera o significado do verdadeiro medo. Ao ver as garras negras tocando o chão, ao observar a cabeça com chifres virar-se devagar, olhando para as tropas ao redor, ao ouvi-lo rugir o nome de Kagome... E achou que nunca experimentaria tamanho medo outra vez.

Equivocara-se. Estar em pé na frente de um dragão em forma de homem, explicando que a amada dele partira, mas que logo voltaria, introduzira-o a um novo mundo de terror. O dragão estava nu diante dele e de Kouga, com os grandes braços cruzados sobre o peito imponente, as pernas musculosas afastadas e, mais preocupante, fumaça negra saindo das narinas.

Felizmente, as tropas já haviam partido. Porém, os sóis restavam nascendo, e ele devia levar Kouga para o vilarejo. Alguém precisava liderar, uma vez que, na verdade, não tinham idéia de quando Kagome voltaria, embora não pretendessem dizer isso ao dragão. Claro que agora percebiam que nunca deveriam ter dito nada a Inuyasha enquanto o corpo enorme bloqueava a saída, mantendo-se entre eles e a entrada da tenda.

— Então vocês a deixaram partir? Kouga ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Talvez você não tenha, de fato, conhecido Kagome. Ninguém a impede de fazer algo. Você simplesmente fica fora do caminho dela.

Danelin forçou-se. A não se acovardar quando o dragão rosnou em desagrado.

Inuyasha observou os dois humanos que o fitavam. Kouga estava aborrecido, e o garoto parecia prestes a começar a gritar a qualquer instante. Sabia que não deveria descontar sua raiva naqueles dois, mas eles estavam ali, e Kagome não.

A última coisa de que se lembrava era do belo corpo levantando da cama com promessas sussurradas de que retornaria logo. Despertara horas depois, com os sons das tropas deixando o acampamento. Percebera que a cama estava fria e que não havia sinal de sua mulher. Um sentimento que não o agradara.

Ao sair da cama, a maioria dos soldados havia partido. Encurralara Kouga e o garoto em uma das tendas, recusando-se a deixá-los sair. O fato de Kagome ter desaparecido com Ayame só aumentara sua raiva. Podia apenas imaginar onde tinham ido, mas se estivesse certo, faria sua irmã pagar.

_—_Ela não é nossa responsabilidade, dragão. Nem sua.

Precisava admitir que Kouga era muito mais corajoso do que pensara. O garoto, porém, parecia que não agüentaria muito tempo. Contudo, não terminara com eles. Logo, começaria a ameaçar partes do corpo, mas uma mão em seu ombro deteve-o.

— Aí estão vocês. — Kagome sorriu. — Tudo certo?

— Não, não está tudo certo. Onde diabos você esteve?

— Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Precisamos lutar agora. — Sinalizou para que Kouga e o rapaz saíssem. — Espero que você não os tenha aterrorizado.

— Kagome, o que está acontecendo? — Olhando-a, Inuyasha notou que havia algo diferente. Como a tenda ainda estava escura, não via claramente, mas sabia que alguma coisa mudara.

— Depois. Agora meu povo precisa de mim, Inuyasha. — Beijou-o de leve. — Confie em mim.

— Tente não ser morta, Kagome.

— Por que todos me dizem isso? — Ela riu. Inuyasha beijou-a profundamente até que ela se afastou.

— Nós... É melhor irmos. — Olhou para os lábios dele por um momento e, com um profundo suspiro, saiu da tenda.

Ele a seguiu, e se deparou com seus irmãos. Todos eles.

— Vocês demoraram — Naoki observou.

— O que exatamente estavam fazendo? — Miroku provocou.

— Irmão! —Shiori abriu as asas, bloqueando Ayame.

— Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! — Shippo sobrevoou o grupo. — Ou perderemos as melhores mortes!

Inuyasha encarou Kagome.

— Eles queriam ajudar. — Ela deu de ombros.

— Quando você acabar com seu irmão, nós discutiremos isso.

— Promessas... — Kagome brincou. Prendeu as espadas às costas, colocou as luvas de couro e amarrou os cabelos. Inuyasha transformou-se.

— Lady Kagome?

— Lorde Dragão?

— Chegou a hora de você tomar-se rainha. Kagome balançou a cabeça... E sorriu.


	11. Chapter 10

**x**

**w.w.w.w.w.**

**Shojo to doragon**

**w.w.w.w**

**Capítulo 10**

**e..e..e..e..e**

Kouga rolou para o lado, desviando-se do golpe que mirava sua cabeça. Levantou-se e, com o machado, partiu o atacante ao meio.

— Atrás de você!

Ao ouvir o aviso, ele não se virou, mas ergueu a arma para trás e para cima, desarmando o oponente. Então, voltou-se e acabou com o homem. Arrancando o machado do cadáver, olhou para Danelin, que o alertara.

— Onde está ela, Kouga? — o guerreiro gritou.

— Ela virá.

— Bem, é melhor que ela e aqueles dragões cheguem logo.

— Por quê?

Danelin apontou para o céu, e Kouga virou-se para ver por que a cor fora drenada do rosto de seu tenente. Não era por Bankotsu estar montando um dragão, mas pelo fato de não estarem sozinhos. Oito dragões os acompanhavam em direção à batalha.

Kouga encolheu-se. As coisas tinham se tornado mais difíceis.

Conforme voavam em direção à batalha, uma bola de fogo quase atingiu Kagome, que se agarrou ao cabelo de Inuyasha quando ele mergulhou no ar em direção ao centro da contenda. Durante segundos agonizantes, o mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. A medida que se aproximaram do solo, ela avistou Kouga.

— Lá! Vamos descer lá! — gritou.

Inuyasha desceu, passando por um contingente de soldados, e aterrissou em frente ao surpreso Kouga.

Kagome escorregou das costas de Inuyasha, desembainhou as espadas e virou-se para ele.

— Fique bem, lady Kagome,

— Fique vivo, lorde Dragão.

Inuyasha abriu as grandes asas e decolou para se juntar à batalha, já em andamento, entre os outros dragões e seus irmãos.

— Estamos felizes por você estar aqui — disse Kouga.

— Desculpe por ter demorado tanto, meu amigo. Onde ele está?

— Ali em cima. _—_Apontou para um cume.

Entre ela e Bankotsu havia várias tropas, que clamavam por seu sangue. Um soldado avançou, raivoso. Kagome ergueu as espadas e deu um passo para o lado quando a cabeça dele rolou no chão. Virou-se e sorriu para Kouga.

— Talvez eu deva assumir a partir daqui.

_—_São todos seus.

Kagome sorriu outra vez e avançou, dizimando todos os que estavam em seu caminho e não vestiam as cores de seu exército.

Um raio de luz atingiu Inuyasha no peito. Com um rugido, ele foi lançado para trás. Naraku era bom em encontrar dragões de raios, as bestas arroxeadas vindas das Terras do Norte com poderes incríveis. Porém, ele já estava cansado da dor causada pelos raios.

Viu Miroku chegando por trás do dragão. Ao mover-se de novo para distraí-lo, quase foi atingido por outro raio. Quando o dragão recuou antes de investir outra vez, Miroku segurou-o pelo pescoço. Inuyasha mergulhou e enterrou as garras na virilha e na barriga do inimigo, rasgando-o. O dragão urrou de dor e caiu, matando alguns dos homens de Bankotsu no processo.

Os irmãos se entreolharam. O momento em que melhor se entendiam era durante a batalha. E Inuyasha por fim admitiu estar contente com o fato de sua família lutar ao seu lado.

Eles se separaram, e Inuyasha foi ajudar Ayame. Contudo, ao vê-la combatendo dois dragões, um com chama e outro com magia, percebeu que ela não precisava de ajuda.

Nesse instante, avistou Shippo caindo e agarrou-o pelo braço antes que ele atingisse o chão. Ao mesmo tempo, nocauteou o dragão inimigo com suas chamas.

— Shippo! Você está bem? — perguntou.

— Sim, irmão. Fui pego de surpresa.

— Tome cuidado. Nossa mãe nunca me deixará em paz se alguma coisa acontecer com você.

Shippo assentiu e foi atrás do dragão que tentara matá-lo.

— Ayame! — Inuyasha voou até ela. — Onde Naraku está?

Ayame fechou os olhos, tentando encontrá-lo com magia. De repente, fitou Inuyasha, com os olhos arregalados.

— O que foi?

— Kagome.

Kagome avançava através das tropas do irmão, decapitando os soldados. Um deles avançou. Ela bloqueou o golpe com uma das espadas e acertou-o com a outra, cortando-lhe a cabeça, Virou-se quando outro inimigo tentou atacá-la por trás, arrancando as entranhas dele.

Percebeu, com um sorriso, que merecia seu nome. Era Kagome, a Sanguinária, e tinha orgulho disso. No entanto, estava cansada de perder tempo com aqueles homens. Queria a cabeça do irmão.

Caminhando em direção ao cume, gritou por Bankotsu. Quando chegou ao topo, deteve-se. Bankotsu esperava por ela, ao lado de um dragão. Ao olhar para trás, ela percebeu que as tropas do irmão bloqueavam sua fuga.

— Com medo de me enfrentar sozinho, Bankotsu? — Ele nem sequer a olhava. — Não pode me responder, irmão?

— Faça as perguntas para mim, Kagome.

Ela olhou para o que só poderia ser Naraku. Ao contrário de Inuyasha e da família dele, não viu beleza naquela cria tura. Nenhuma graça e elegância. Ele era apenas um assassino frio. O corpo de dragão parecia quase esquelético. A cor era um branco doentio. Só de olhar para ele Kagome ficou arrepiada.

— Você agora é o governante das Planícies das Trevas?

— Eu apenas aconselho Bankotsu.

— E qual foi seu conselho para meu irmão?

— Que não deveria perder tempo matando você. Deveria deixar isso para mim.

Kagome controlou o pânico. A rainha dera-lhe um presente que a ajudaria a lutar contra Naraku, e ela rezou para que funcionasse. Pois, embora pudesse ouvir Kouga e seus homens lutando para atravessar a linha de soldados que os separava, sabia que eles nunca chegariam a tempo. Voltou-se para Bankotsu.

— Aconteça o que acontecer, este não é o fim, irmão.

Inuyasha voou o mais rápido possível, seguido por Ayame, até a emboscada preparada para Kagome. Mesmo estando forte, ela não seria capaz de enfrentar Naraku. Nunca o venceria, pois ele não era apenas um dragão; era também um feiticeiro. A chama dele, assim como a de Ayame, estaria repleta de magia.

Enquanto se aproximava de sua mulher, Inuyasha soube que não chegaria a tempo. Não importando o quão rápido voasse, não importando o que fizesse, iria perdê-la.

Kouga não conseguiu livrar-se das tropas inimigas e chegar ao cume antes que a besta imunda atingisse sua líder com uma chama. Não uma chama comum, como a que vira Inuyasha lançar. Era diferente. E, aparentemente, um desperdício de magia, considerando que Kagome era apenas uma garota.

Mas, quando a chama e a fumaça se dissiparam, ela ainda estava lá. De olhos fechados, mas inteira. Até mesmo com as roupas intactas. Aquilo não era possível. Ela deveria ter virado cinza.

Ele viu o dragão recuar, confuso, quando Kagome abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor, provavelmente esperando ver os ante-passados dando-lhe as boas-vindas ao outro mundo. Em vez disso, avistou Kouga, assustado. Ela sorriu antes de virar-se para o dragão.

— Você errou? — ela perguntou com doçura. O dragão pareceu prestes a responder, mas não teve a chance, pois Inuyasha desceu e arrebatou-o. A bela Ayame vinha logo atrás.

Kouga voltou para a luta, mas não antes de ouvir Kagome dirigir-se a Bankotsu:

— Agora, somos apenas nós, não é, irmão?

Bankotsu sorriu. Tudo estava ao seu favor. Sabia que não poderia lutar sozinho contra Naraku. Já matara dragões, mas aquele era diferente. Abominável. E com o feiticeiro lutando contra a própria espécie, ele poderia fazer o que queria desde o dia que a bastarda tomara-se parte de sua vida. Mataria a única irmã.

Ergueu a espada e atacou. Kagome desviou do golpe, cortando suas costas ao passar por ele. Porém a lâmina pegou de raspão_. _Ele se virou para encará-la.

— Está mais rápida, irmãzinha. Será que o dragão ensinou-lhe isso antes de levá-la para a cama?

Estavam de frente um para o outro e se moviam lentamente, esperando que o outro fizesse o próximo movimento.

— Ele me ensinou muitas coisas. Embora eu ache que foi você quem se tornou a vadia de um dragão. Naraku fez você gemer?

Bankotsu rosnou e investiu. Um golpe direto no ventre de Kagome, que se defendeu com uma espada, cortando-o no peito com a outra. Olhando para baixo, Bankotsu viu sangue escorrendo sob suas vestes. Apesar de o dano ter sido pequeno, ele ficou surpreso, pois poucos haviam chegado tão perto de golpeá-lo.

A ira dele explodiu, cercando-a. Kagome sabia que deveria ficar com medo ou com raiva, mas não sentiu nada. Tinha o controle, enquanto o irmão afogava-se na própria cólera.

Ficou na defensiva, deixando que ele a atacasse. Mais uma vez, ela aparou o golpe, e empurrou-o com o corpo. Bankotsu tropeçou. Porém, recuperou-se logo e atingiu-a no rosto com o dorso da mão, lançando-a com violência para trás. No entanto, durante o treinamento, fora atingida dessa forma por seu dragão, de modo que mal sentiu o golpe.

Após lutar com Inuyasha, os movimentos do irmão pareciam lentos. De repente, não conseguia entender o que tanto temera durante anos. Enfrentara Inuno e quase o destruíra. Seu irmão era mesmo um grande desafio?

Mais calma, conseguia prever os movimentos dele. Bankotsu tinha tanta vontade de matá-la que os ataques se tornaram desa jeitados. Logo, ficou coberto de sangue. E não era o sangue dela.

Inuyasha levou Naraku na direção dos sóis, com as garras enfiadas no ventre branco e macio. O dragão já não tinha as escamas de proteção da espécie. _O que ele fizera a si mesmo?_

Naraku lançou um feitiço, e uma dor quase insuportável atingiu o corpo de Inuyasha. Percebia, agora, que a besta dera partes de si para a magia que lhe corria nas veias e que estava usando contra ele. Mas não poderia deixá-lo livre, pois o dragão perseguiria Kagome outra vez. Não podia arriscar-se. Assim, manteve-o preso com firmeza.

Outra onda de dor atravessou seu corpo, fazendo-o rugir. Um rugido que nunca poderia igualar-se ao grito brutal que Naraku emitiu quando Ayame grudou-se nas costas dele. Com as garras enterradas na carne, ela lançou um feitiço que deixou a criatura em chamas. E, sem escamas, ele não tinha qualquer proteção.

— Agora Inuyasha! Agora! — ela gritou.

Inuyasha cravou mais fundo as garras em Naraku, rasgando-o da barriga ao pescoço. O feiticeiro urrou de surpresa e dor, e os irmãos o largaram. A besta abominável caiu no chão, tentando em vão conter as entranhas e apagar o fogo que o cobria. Ayame lançou outro feitiço, que o fez explodir.

— Um pouco exagerado, não acha, irmã?

Ela deu de ombros, com uma expressão inocente.

— Eu gosto de ter certeza.

Kagome viu uma brecha e aproveitou-a. Rosnando, enfiou a lâmina na coxa de Bankotsu, que urrou de dor e deu-lhe um tapa no rosto, derrubando-a de barriga para baixo. Ele se colocou sobre seu corpo, com as duas mãos em seu pescoço. Estava fora de controle, mas ela nunca imaginara que usaria as próprias mãos para matá-la. Consciente de que contava com apenas alguns segundos antes de desmaiar, puxou o punhal que carregava na cintura e golpeou para trás. Gritando, Bankotsu saiu de cima dela.

Kagome ergueu-se antes que o irmão se recuperasse. Virando-se, viu que, ajoelhado, ele tinha a mão sobre o rosto, e que sangue escorria por entre os dedos. Cortara-lhe o olho. Depressa, posicionou-se atrás dele, lembrando-se do que aprendera com o pai. Destruir _a perna _de um homem era destruir o homem.

Então, cortou os tendões na parte de trás dos tornozelos de Bankotsu, que não parava de berrar.

Sabendo que ele não podia andar, chutou-o nas costas e o derrubou. Colocou-se sobre ele, assim como ele fizera antes.

Arrebatando a tira de couro que prendia seu cabelo, envolveu-a em torno do pescoço dele e puxou com força. Não haveria morte nobre para, ele. Não lhe arrancaria a cabeça enquanto ele ainda respirasse, como faria com outro guerreiro. Ele não merecia tal cortesia. Em vez disso, cerrou os dentes e manteve a pressão. Esperou até que ele caísse, inconsciente, e torceu-lhe o pescoço. Soltou o corpo sem vida, percebendo que levara menos tempo do que esperava na tarefa de matar o próprio irmão.

— Kagome

Ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha, ela o fitou.

— Você precisa mudar o rumo desta batalha. Olhando ao redor, ela se deu conta de que seus homens e os homens de Bankotsu estavam em um impasse. Ambos os lados lutavam igualmente bem, sem desistir. — Tem razão.

Kouga erguia o machado para desferir mais um golpe fatal quando ouviu a voz de Kagome, clara e forte.

— Ouçam-me!

Ante o comando, todos pararam de lutar e focaram a atenção nela. Até mesmo o inimigo se deteve. Kagome estava montada sobre o dragão negro.

— Eu lidero a Planícies das Trevas! Eu lidero estas tropas! E agora a Ilha de Garbhán pertence a mim! — Com esse grito final, ergueu a cabeça do irmão.

Os homens gritavam o nome dela quando Kouga virou-se para o soldado diante dele.

— Onde estávamos? — perguntou, pouco antes de partir o homem ao meio.

Inuyasha mergulhou na tina de metal que alguém colocara na tenda de Kagome. Deixou a água aquecer seu corpo humano e relaxar os músculos doloridos.

— Kagome? — Ayame entrou na tenda, mas parou ao avistá-lo. — Ah... Você.

— Sim, eu.

— Onde está Kagome?

— Ainda comemorando com seus homens, eu presumo. — Fechou os olhos e recostou-se na banheira. — A família já se foi?

— Todos, exceto Miroku. Acho que está desfrutando das meninas do acampamento.

— Espero que seja a única coisa que esteja desfrutando — Inuyasha resmungou.

Ayame riu.

— Ele tentou, mas ouvi dizer que Kagome deu um jeito.

— Ele ainda tem a cabeça?

— Por enquanto, sim.

— Irmã, eu preciso perguntar uma coisa. Como Kagome sobreviveu às chamas de Naraku?

— Bem... Você sabe...

Inuyasha pulou para fora da banheira, agarrando-a pelos braços.

— Você permitiu que Kagome a enfrentasse sozinha, não é?

— Era um risco que ela estava disposta a correr. — Ayame livrou-se dos braços e empurrou o irmão.

— Mas não um risco que eu estava disposto a correr! Não com a vida dela!

— Não sinto culpa pelo que eu fiz. Precisava protegê-la, e a família concordou.

— Eu não concordei!

— Não perguntamos a você! — Ela o socou no peito.

— Mas Kagome pertence a mim. — Empurrou-a.

— Não. Não pertence. — Ayame sorriu. — Você ainda não a reivindicou.

Inuyasha estremeceu. Sua irmã estava certa. Até que realizasse a Cerimônia de Reivindicação, Kagome era livre.

— Você não a marcou — ela prosseguiu. — Assim, ela não pertence a ninguém. Mas pelo modo como Miroku tem olhado para ela, nunca se sabe.

Eles rosnaram um para o outro. Então Inuyasha puxou Ayame e passou o braço em volta do pescoço dela.

— Você é muito irritante... — Soltando-a, ele a afastou, para não receber um pontapé. — Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com ela...

— Mas não aconteceu. E, talvez você não tenha notado, mas isso foi o que salvou a vida dela!

Ayame endireitou as vestes, tirou os cabelos do rosto, mostrou a língua para o irmão e saiu. Inuyasha rosnou, soltando fumaça pelas narinas.

Kagome decidiu voltar para a tenda. Estava cansada de tirar a mão de Miroku de sua coxa a cada dez segundos. Por fim, puxara os dedos dele para trás até ouvir um estalo. Ele se irritara, mas, após os últimos acontecimentos, não foi o suficiente para preocupá-la.

Andou entre as fileiras dos homens que festejavam. Ainda havia muito trabalho pela frente, mas permitiria que seus soldados descansassem. Afinal, eles mereciam. Sabia que precisava atacar a Ilha de Garbhán e tomar posse do castelo antes de se tornar rainha. Era amargo ter de voltar para o lugar que tanto desprezara, mas a sede do poder da Planície das Trevas era lá. E, uma vez que chegasse, teria que derrotar qualquer um que ainda fosse leal ao reinado de Bankotsu. Sim, tinha muito trabalho pela frente. Porém esta noite comemoraria.

Seguindo em frente, aproximou-se da tenda e notou que ninguém a vigiava, o que só podia significar uma coisa. Quando entrou, avistou Inuyasha sentado em uma cadeira, com as peles que cobriam a cama envolvendo o corpo musculoso. Os longos cabelos negros, recém-lavados, cobriam parcialmente o rosto e o peito. Ficou sem fôlego, excitada só de olhar para ele.


	12. Chapter 11

**x**

**w.w.w.w.w.**

**Shojo to doragon**

**w.w.w.w**

**Capítulo 11**

**e..e..e..e..e**

— Lorde Dragão.

— Rainha Kagome..

Era a primeira vez que o via desde o final da batalha.

— Um banho espera por você.

Ela olhou para a tina. Um banho era uma boa idéia. Foi até o centro da tenda e rapidamente retirou as espadas presas às costas.

— Devagar.

Olhou para Inuyasha, que a observava com aqueles belos olhos negros. Precisou de todas as forças para não lançar-se sobre ele. Em vez disso, tirou a túnica lentamente. Depois, as botas e a cota de malha. Por fim, removeu a tira de tecido, sobre os seios. Quando terminou, ficou parada, permitindo que, os olhos dele a percorressem, examinando seu corpo, assim como cada ferida que surgira após a batalha. Ao notar que ele apontava para a tina, ela entrou na água e estremeceu.

— Fria?

— Um pouco.

Inuyasha se levantou e caminhou até ela. Kagome estudou-lhe o corpo. Sob todos aqueles músculos, havia o coração e a alma de um dragão. Do seu dragão.

Ele se agachou ao seu lado e colocou a mão na tina, entre suas coxas. Esperava que ele a acariciasse, mas ele somente deixou a mão ali até que a água se aquecesse.

— Relaxe — ele murmurou.

E ela obedeceu, recostando-se à superfície, descansando a cabeça na borda da tina. Inuyasha lavou seus cabelos e retirou o sangue e o suor de seu corpo.

— Relaxada?

— Muito.

— Bom.

De repente, ele enfiou sua cabeça debaixo da água e segurou-a ali por vários segundos enquanto ela se debatia. Por fim, soltou-a, e ela tossiu, esforçando-se para respirar.

Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a ergueu da banheira.

— Ouça-me bem, Kagome. Nunca mais enfrente minha família sem mim! Não arrisque sua vida! Estamos entendidos?

Kagome livrou-se dele e cambaleou.

— Não! Não estamos entendidos! Eu fiz o que precisava fazer. E faria de novo! Não tenho medo de sua família!

— Kagome — ele advertiu, rangendo os dentes.

— Não! Eu não quero ouvir isso! Você faz idéia do que eu passei hoje? Em apenas um dia, estive na chama do dragão duas vezes!

— Mas eu...

— Quieto! Também tive que enfrentar aquela mulher sem coração que você chama de mãe! E fui forçada a quebrar a mão do _seu _irmão porque ele não parava de me tocar! — Ao vê-lo sorrir, parou de falar.

— O quê? Você quebrou a mão dele?

— Bem, na verdade foi só um dedo. Mas, do jeito que ele reagiu, pareceu que eu quebrei o braço inteiro.

Inuyasha riu. E, por fim, Kagome sorriu.

O que diabos ele ia fazer? Amava aquela mulher. Queria que fosse sua companheira. Mas ela tinha um reino para governar, alianças para formar, inimigos para destruir. Já vira o medo nos olhos dos homens. Eles a haviam visto ser atingida pelas chamas do dragão e sobreviver. E todos sabiam que eram amantes. Sua presença apenas colocaria a segurança dela em risco.

— No que você está pensando, dragão?

— Em nada — ele sussurrou, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

— Ainda mentindo...

— O que foi, Kagome?

— Você planeja ir embora, não é?

Não tinha idéia de como ela podia saber disso.

— Bem, você tem um reino para...

— Bobagem! Bem que ele me disse que você inventaria alguma desculpa nobre sobre eu ter que defender o meu reino e sobre ninguém nos aceitar.

— Miroku — ele resmungou. — Kagome, é para o seu...

— Você tem duas escolhas, dragão — ela o interrompeu.

— É mesmo? E quais são?

— Reivindicar-me agora ou deixar que eu me vá para sempre.

Inuyasha mataria o irmão por causa da boca grande.

— Você nem sequer sabe o que isso significa.

— Sim. Eu sei.

Queria reivindicá-la. Tomá-la sua. No entanto, pretendia esperar até que garantisse o reinado. E se, depois disso, ainda o quisesse...

— Não. Você não sabe.

— Sei que não vou desperdiçar minha vida esperando por você.

Àquilo o feriu, mais do que queria admitir.

— Eu não estou pedindo.

— Sério? Não está?

— Não.

— Então posso ter qualquer homem, e você não vai se importar.

— Se é isso o que você quer. — Apostava que uma mentira daquele tamanho poderia matá-lo.

— Bem, qualquer homem não serve... Mas acho que Miroku ainda está por aqui. — Kagome pegou a coberta de pele e dirigiu-se à saída da tenda, porém ele a agarrou pelo braço.

— Isso não é engraçado.

— Inuyasha, admita. Você mataria qualquer homem ou dragão que chegasse perto de mim.

Ele queria negar, mas ambos sabiam que era verdade.

— Tem razão. Eu mataria.

Kagome inclinou-se, roçando os seios em seu braço. Ele fechou os olhos ao senti-la deslizar a mão por seu peito, quadris e, por fim, tocar seu membro ereto.

— Então me reivindique.

— Não.

Ela afastou as mãos de seu corpo.

— Por quê?

— Porque ficaria claro para todos que você é minha. Que seu amor e lealdade pertencem a um dragão.

— E?...

— Você poderia, pelo _menos, fingir _que está com medo?

— A única coisa que eu temia está com a cabeça empalada na entrada do acampamento. Agora meu medo é viver o resto da vida sem você.

Inuyasha encarou-a. Naquela manhã, ela recebera com coragem a chama da rainha. Uma chama repleta da magia mais antiga. E, até a morte, Kagome seria imune a qualquer fogo de dragão. Mas conhecia bem sua mãe para saber que não tornara aquilo fácil para a garota. As costas de Kagome estavam cobertas de hematomas. Provavelmente, sua mãe a arremessara para fora dos aposentos.

Olhou para a marca definida no peito dela, que fora feita na pele bronzeada acima dos seios. Ela usava a Corrente de Beathag. E a usaria para sempre. Um dos itens mais podero sos criados pelos deuses que um dragão poderia outorgar a uma humana. A Corrente de Beathag poderia prolongar a vida do portador, mas apenas se o coração permanecesse puro, e o amor, verdadeiro. Caso contrário, teria uma morte dolorosa, que duraria dias.

Quando tocou a marca, Kagome estremeceu, pois ainda tinha a pele sensível. Ela o amava. Não teria sobrevivido se não amasse. No entanto, não podia deixar que isso mudasse seu plano. Não a colocaria em risco até que ela garantisse o reinado.

— Kagome...

— Estou cansada disso... E de você. — Ela se afastou, caminhando até a mesa de madeira no centro da tenda. Já se movia como rainha. Os humanos teriam sorte em tê-la como soberana. — Reivindique-me agora, Inuyasha. Ou vá. E nunca mais volte.

Ele sabia o que deveria fazer. Sair da vida de Kagome para sempre, permitindo que algum humano ficasse com ela. Um humano que ele teria de matar por tocar a mulher que amava. Com um suspiro, foi até ela.

— Você é louca, Kagome.

— Que outra mulher estaria à sua altura, Inuyasha?

Ele deslizou as mãos sob a coberta de pele, acariciando-a nas costas.

— Não me faça esperar, dragão. Reivindique-me agora ou deixe-me ir para sempre.

— Tem certeza? Quando isso for feito, não haverá volta.

— Tomei minha decisão. — Ela deixou a coberta cair. — Mas tenha certeza de que é o que _voc__ê _quer. Não me faça favores.

Pegando-a pela cintura, ele a colocou sentada sobre a mesa. Beijou-a na testa, no pescoço e, por fim, na boca sedutora, segurando-lhe os braços com força.

Kagome perguntou-se o que Inuyasha estava fazendo. Em silêncio, ele a segurava pelos braços, como estivesse com medo de que fugisse, o que não aconteceria. Queria aquilo mais do que qualquer coisa. Talvez ele não a quisesse mais. Quem sabe ele preferisse passar a longa vida com uma companheira da mesma espécie.

Miroku a conduzira àqueles pensamentos. Quanto mais bêbado o dragão ficava, mais ela percebia o quanto ele se importava com o irmão. Mesmo enquanto tentava colocar a mão em sua perna. Então, Ayame confirmara. Os dois haviam se colocado ao seu lado e tinham lhe dito que, se quisesse mesmo Inuyasha, precisava fazer com que ele a reivindicasse aquela noite. Caso contrário, ele partiria, achando que o fazia pelos motivos certos. Porém, talvez eles estivessem errados. Talvez ele não a quisesse.

Kagome estremeceu. Ele não apertava seus braços com mais força, mas a dor se propagava por seu corpo. Seus punhos estavam apoiados no peito dele, e sentia a respiração profunda do dragão enquanto sua agonia se intensificava. A dor percorria a pele até atingir os ossos.

Tentou conter um grito, mas não conseguiu. A dor era intensa. Apoiou o rosto no peito dele, rezando para que não duras se muito. Nesse instante, uma corrente de calor atravessou seu corpo. Os mamilos endureceram, seu sexo tomou-se úmido e a respiração, ofegante. Gemeu ao sentir o corpo inteiro contrair-se. A ereção de Inuyasha a pressionou em resposta ao chamado do seu corpo.

Kagome ofegou quando outra corrente de calor passou por ela, enfraquecendo suas pernas. Estava chegando ao clímax. Não sabia como ou por que, mas estava. E, ao sentir o mesmo pela terceira vez, ela gritou. Sob o impacto do êxtase intenso, mordeu o peito de Inuyasha com força.

Ele a beijou, reivindicando sua boca, torturando-a com a língua. A dor nos braços desapareceu, e os espasmos cessaram. Quando ele a soltou, olhou para os antebraços e viu a pele queimada em ambos.

— Isso é para que cada dragão saiba que você me pertence. — Beijou-a de novo, deitando-a de costas na mesa. — E isso... — beijou-a nos seios e no ventre — isso é para mim.

Acomodou a cabeça entre suas pernas, lambendo a parte interna de uma coxa. Kagome cerrou os dentes quando uma dor ardente espalhou-se sobre aquela área. Ele fez o mesmo com a outra coxa, e ela segurou a mesa com força, mordendo o lábio para não gritar. Porém, um gemido baixo escapou enquanto o corpo tremia. Em seguida, ele deslizou a língua até o centro de seu prazer, substituindo a dor por prazer. Ela arqueou as costas, e seus gemidos preencheram a tenda. Começou a tremer e gritou ao atingir o clímax.

Com gentileza, Inuyasha pegou-a no colo e abraçou-a.

— Você está bem? — ele sussurrou.

Seus braços doíam. O interior das coxas doía. É queima duras marcavam permanentemente seu corpo. Sim, Kagome sentia-se bem.

— Isso é tudo, dragão? Ofegante e excitado, ele grunhiu.

— Nem perto disso.

— Ótimo. Eu ficaria decepcionada.

— Você cheira tão bem, Kagome.

— É?... — ela indagou, distraída pelas carícias que ele não deixara de fazer.

— Você me encanta, mulher.

— Então, termine — ela murmurou e o envolveu pelo pescoço, ignorando a dor nos antebraços. — Quero ser sua.

Inuyasha não precisava de mais estímulos. Virou-a de bruços e passou a mão por suas costas, mordiscando-a e beijando-a, lambendo as feridas que encontrava. Ela queria dizer-lhe que se apressasse, mas sabia que ele a faria esperar. Colocou as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa, pensando em como perdia totalmente o controle ao lado de seu dragão.

Inuyasha imaginou quando Kagome começaria a gritar ordens. Ela era a fêmea mais exigente que já conhecera, Surpreendia-o a cada dia. Agüentara a pior parte da reivindicação. A marca de fogo não era para os fracos de coração.

Na verdade, ele imaginara que, quando o processo começas se, ela lhe pediria para parar. Que, ao sentir o calor nos braços, ela entraria em pânico e fugiria. Devia ter sabido que ela fica ria. Kagome cerrara os dentes e encarara o desafio. Porém, ele nunca esperara que ela fosse atingir o clímax.

A reivindicação ocorria de forma diferente para cada casal. Após tantos anos, a notória cerimônia entre seus pais ainda era motivo de comentários na corte. Mas ele sabia do que precisava de sua Kagome. E, como sempre, seria um prazer conseguir isso dela.

Afastando-lhe as pernas, penetrou-a por trás. Não tinha certeza, mas achou tê-la ouvido murmurar um — já estava na hora —. Encontrou-a tão úmida que sentiu que poderia chegar ao clímax de imediato. Nenhuma outra mulher o deixara tão deses perado. Mas então ele esperou. Kagome demorou cerca de dez segundos antes de empurrar o corpo em sua direção. Ele lhe deu um tapa nas nádegas.

— Ai!

— Esta é minha reivindicação, mulher. Não sua. Faça isso de novo e paramos de uma vez.

Era uma mentira, claro. De forma alguma pararia. Faria amor com ela de todas as maneiras possíveis. Mas gostava daquele ruído de aborrecimento que ela emitia.

Deu-lhe outro tapa. Ela o encarou por sobre o ombro, mas não conseguiu disfarçar a excitação. Ela o desejava. Precisava dele. Isso era bom. Porque aquela noite ele a tornaria sua, de uma maneira inesquecível.

Agora Kagome sabia que só um homem poderia tê-la reivindicado. Apenas um homem forte o suficiente para torná-la somente dele. Seu Inuyasha era corajoso o bastante para possuí-la, para marcá-la.

Nunca tentara domá-la. Amava tudo relacionado a ela, incluindo sua raiva, e nunca havia tentado mudá-la. Ele aceitava por inteiro. Era seu par perfeito, e um dia, juntos dominariam a Ilha de Garbhán.

Ele se movia dentro de seu corpo lentamente. Provocando-a. Kagome tentou reclamar, mas o ruído se assemelhou a um gemido de satisfação. E, pelos deuses, aquilo era tão bom! Não conseguia parar de gemer e de gritar o nome dele.

Deitando-se sobre ela, Inuyasha a beijou nos ombros, costas e pescoço, deslizando a mão até os seios, acariciando-lhe os mamilos. Inseriu a outra mão entre suas pernas e a massageou, evitando tocar o centro de seu prazer, enlouquecendo-a.

— Termine, Inuyasha — ela implorou. — Agora...

— Diga o que eu preciso ouvir, Kagome.

De alguma forma, sabia o que ele queria ouvir. O que ele precisava ouvir. E não demoraria para dizer.

— Amo você, Inuyasha, e sou sua. Nunca haverá outro.

— E eu sou seu, Kagome. Para sempre.

— Sim, isso é maravilhoso — ela murmurou. — Agora, termine.

Ele riu, provavelmente do desespero em sua voz, e passou a mover-se com mais rapidez, acariciando-a com o polegar. Um frêmito a percorreu, e os gemidos se transformaram em gritos ao atingir o êxtase. Ele não parou até que os gritos cessassem e, apenas então permitiu-se alcançar o clímax.

Eles ficaram deitados sobre a mesa, até que Kagome virou o rosto para fítá-lo.

— Inuyasha?

— Sim? — ele respondeu, com os olhos fechados.

— Então é isso?

— Sim, Kagome, é isso — ele murmurou, sorrindo. Ela olhou para a banheira.

— Aquela tina está muito longe.

— Sim, está.

— Acha que podemos chegar lá?

— Deixe comigo. — Ele a ergueu com um dos braços, carregando-a até lá. Com a mão livre, virou a tina, derramando a água usada. — Veja, aprendi isso com Ayame. — Pronunciou um encantamento em uma língua desconhecida, e a tina encheu-se de água quente.

— Belo truque.

— Também acho.

Ainda segurando-a nos braços, ele mergulhou na água e relaxou.

— Claro que eu posso ter causado uma seca em outro lugar.

— Ah... Inevitável.

— Egoísta.

Inuyasha beijou seu pescoço e a acariciou. Os dois se excitaram de novo. Ela sorriu. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

Kagome esforçou-se para abrir os olhos. Com base nas sombras projetadas no chão, a maior parte do dia já havia passado. Não estendeu o braço, procurando Inuyasha, pois ele já havia partido. Não sabia quando, mas, assim que despertara, sentira a ausência dele.

O dragão possuíra seu corpo a noite toda. Porém, da última vez que ele a procurara, sabia que havia algo diferente. Inuyasha fizera amor com ela devagar e com gentileza, proporcionando-lhe a experiência mais doce que já tivera. E ela soube que, quando amanhecesse, ele partiria.

Sentou-se na cama, dolorida. As feridas da batalha cobriam seu corpo. E os músculos e a pele estavam sensíveis por causa da reivindicação. Lembrando-se do ocorrido, olhou para os antebraços e congelou.

— Kouga! — gritou. Ao vê-lo entrar na tenda, pediu: — Vá buscar Ayame.

Ele não fez perguntas. Em poucos minutos, Ayame entrou e, ao ver a expressão de Kagome, preocupou-se.

— Algo errado?

— Seu irmão se foi.

— Sim. Eu o vi pela manhã.

— Por quê?

— Ele disse que você precisava fazer isso sozinha. Você seria a única comandando este povo. Depende de você conquistar a lealdade deles. Inuyasha causaria medo.

Claro, ele tinha razão. _O insens__í__vel. _Kagome apontou para as marcas no peito. A dor que suportara a fazia esperar que tivessem algum significado.

— Você nunca me deu uma resposta sobre isto.

— É a Corrente de Beathag. Agora faz parte de você, como sua pele. As marcas nunca desaparecerão. E vão prolongar sua vida em quinhentos, talvez seiscentos anos.

— Ah... — Bem, isso valia alguns minutos de dor insuportável. Estendeu os braços. — E isto?

Ayame sorriu.

— Vejo que Inuyasha reivindicou você ontem à noite.

— Sim. E o que é isto?

— Ele marcou você.

Kagome olhou de novo para as feridas. Na noite anterior, eram apenas áreas de pele queimada. Imaginara que, quando curassem, deixariam cicatrizes. Em vez disso, via a marca do dragão em cada antebraço. As linhas eram escuras, e os dragões, definidos. O restante da pele permanecia saudável e clara.

— Ele _realmente _marcou você.

— O que isso significa?

— Eu nunca vi uma marca tão escura antes. Exceto a da minha mãe. Estas linhas são pretas como carvão.

— Ele disse que ficaria óbvio que meu amor e lealdade seriam dele. Seu irmão não estava brincando. — Kagome piscou ao lembrar-se de toda a reivindicação. Ergueu a coberta sobre as pernas e suspirou. — Ah, francamente!

Ayame espiou e riu ao ver as coxas de Kagome. Dragões, maiores que os dos antebraços, marcavam claramente a pele.

— Ele é mais parecido com Inuno do que imaginávamos.

— Bem, eu não vou usar uma corrente. Isso é para a rainha.

— Se você quiser, posso fazer um par de luvas para esconder as marcas nos seus braços. Se estiver se sentindo insegura.

— Não. O que são mais algumas cicatrizes, marcas e quei maduras? Além disso, não vou esconder a minha lealdade ao seu irmão, — Levantou-se. — E, se alguém se atrever a me chamar de meretriz de dragão, eu corto-lhe a cabeça. — Parou e apontou para a tina. — Agora, você pode fazer aquele truque com a água?


	13. Chapter 12

**x**

**w.w.w.w.**

**Shojo to doragon**

**w.w.w.w**

**Capítulo 12**

**e..e..e..e..e**

Kouga procurou-a por todo o castelo. Ela continuava desaparecendo. E, assim que encontravam um esconderijo, ela arranjava outro. Um ano se passara desde que Kagome tinha arrancado a cabeça do irmão e tomado seu lugar como líder da Ilha de Garbhán e da Planície das Trevas. Durante seis meses derrotara rebeliões e criara alianças com reinos vizinhos.

No entanto, conforme as batalhas cessavam e o reino de Kagome se pacificava, ela ficava mais infeliz. Kouga logo percebeu que ela era uma governante para tempos de guerra, cuja liderança nascia do sangue e das lutas. Isso era tudo o que conhecia.

Mas sabia também que, se estivesse ao lado de Inuyasha, ficaria menos inquieta. Todavia, ele nunca fora até ela. E Kagome não retomara ao Vale da Escuridão para encontrá-lo.

Ayame, contudo, permanecera na corte como conselhei ra, e ajudara a nova rainha a tomar decisões envolvendo paz e política. Kouga fazia o possível, mas era Ayame quem a impedia de arrancar as cabeças dos nobres por capricho.

Acabara de passar por um quarto inabitado quando ouviu o som de uma página virando. Voltou e empurrou a pesada porta de carvalho. Encontrou-a lendo ao lado da janela.

— Kagome?

— O que foi agora? — A entonação mal-humorada aumentava com o passar dos meses.

— Precisamos de você no salão principal.

— Por quê?

— As delegações estão aqui para trazer-lhe tributos.

— De novo? — Ela parecia tão aborrecida, que ele não pretendia dizer-lhe a verdade. — Você não pode fazer isso, Kouga?

— Não governo estas terras.

— Tudo bem! — Jogou o livro no chão e passou por ele. Kouga suspirou e seguiu-a, encolhendo-se ao ver o que ela vestia. Calças e botas de couro, além da cota de malha. Os antebraços marcados estavam expostos para toda a corte ver. Pensou na noite que estava por vir e esperou que Ayame tivesse planejado tudo com muito cuidado.

Kagome entrou na sala do trono a passos largos. Alguns dos nobres começaram a se curvar, mas pareceram lembrar-se o quanto ela odiava isso e pararam. Se não estivesse tão aborrecida, ela teria rido. Mas estava muito, muito aborrecida.

Atirou-se na cadeira de pedra que o irmão e o pai usavam como trono. Ela a odiava. E só a usava em ocasiões como aquelas.

— Lady Kagome... — Ayame começou.

— Podemos acabar logo com isso? — Kagome a interrompeu.

— Como desejar. As delegações de reinos vizinhos começaram a se apresentar. Ofereciam-lhe pedras e metais preciosos, ou algo que significasse muito em suas terras. Mas Kagome percebeu outra coisa. Cada um dos nobres estava acompanhado por um filho.

Um homem forte, viril e solteiro. Quando um deles apresentou três filhos, sendo um deles um garoto de doze anos, ela decidiu que era o suficiente.

— Com licença. — Levantou-se e caminhou até Ayame.

— Posso falar com você? — Sem dar-lhe chance de responder, agarrou-a pelo braço e arrastou-a para fora da sala do trono.

— O que é isso?

— O que você acha?

— Eu não quero isso.

— Ninguém está dizendo que você precisa escolher um companheiro. Mas deve, ao menos, fingir que está pensando no assunto. Se acharem que um dos filhos tem chance de ser seu consorte, teremos um pouco mais de poder de negociação.

— Poder de negociação para quê?

— Grãos de Kerezik, madeira de Madron. A lista é longa. Você não ouve nossas reuniões diárias sobre o estado das suas terras?

— Claro que não. São muito aborrecidas.

— Nem tudo envolve derramamento de sangue, Kagome. Ayame empurrou-a de volta para o salão. A contragosto, Kagome retomou ao trono e permitiu que o doloroso cortejo prosseguisse.

Por fim, parou de olhar para eles. Sentou-se de lado, com as pernas sobre o braço do trono. Respondeu a cada representante com educação, mas não conseguia mais esconder a irritação.

Quando o herdeiro da Casa de Madron desfilou com sua comitiva, sabia que chegara ao limite. O conselheiro de Madron anunciou:

— Lady Kagome, da Ilha de Garbhán, o povo de Madron traz sua gratidão e lealdade.

Kagome encarou Kouga e Ayame, que, de um canto, a observavam. Ambos sabiam como se sentia era relação a Hamish Madron. E também como ele se sentia em relação a ela.

— Lady Kagome — Hamish deu um passo à frente. — Já passou muito tempo desde nosso último encontro.

— Lorde Hamish.

— Talvez, quando milady terminar aqui, possamos jantar juntos e discutir o futuro dos nossos reinos.

Kagome sorriu ao notar o súbito olhar de pânico no rosto de Kouga. Sabia o que seu velho amigo temia e teria prazer em dar-lhe o que esperava.

— Não.

Uma longa pausa seguiu-se enquanto os representantes de Madron absorviam a resposta curta e direta.

— Sinto muito, milady. Há outra coisa que necessitará de sua atenção esta noite? — Hamish insistiu.

— Não. Eu apenas não gosto de você. — Viu Kouga revirar os olhos. E o pobrezinho nem sabia que a tortura tinha só começado. — Você estava pronto para me forçar a casar. Tem sorte por eu ter permitido que mantivesse as mãos e a cabeça. Além disso, qualquer tentativa de me seduzir só faria com que meu dragão o perseguisse e matasse. E eu permitiria.

Hamish ficou muito pálido e não escondeu o desgosto.

— Então os rumores são verdadeiros? Milady tem uma relação amorosa com um dragão.

— É verdade. Mas, é claro, se isso o incomoda... Por favor, sinta-se livre para tentar tomar meu trono.


	14. Chapter 13

**x**

**w.w.w.w.**

**Shojo to doragon**

**w.w.w.w**

**Capítulo 13**

**e..e..e..e..e**

Izayoi aterrissou e observou os homens correrem, horrorizados. Não se cansava daquele momento. De ver o pânico nas faces pálidas e de ouvir os gritos desesperados. Teria rido e talvez provado algumas iguarias, mas tinha um propósito.

Precisava que aquela pequena humana saísse do precioso trono e retornasse para seu filho. Mais algum tempo separados e haveria guerra. Já lamentava sua recente insistência para que Inuyasha fosse à corte, pois aquilo custara a vida de Menomaru. Tudo começara com um simples, embora grosseiro, comentário a respeito da companheira de Inuyasha. A situação deveria ter acabado em um desafio entre os dois. Porém, não houvera desafio ou aviso. Com calma, Inuyasha dissera-lhe para pedir desculpas. Contudo, Menomaru pensara em voz alta se também desfrutaria da moça na cama. Então, Inuyasha quebrara-lhe o pescoço sem hesitar antes de desafiar a todos no salão.

Mais tarde, Izayoi falara com seus filhos, perguntando-lhes sobre o irmão. Eles haviam expressado preocupação com a tristeza de Inuyasha. E essa era uma palavra que nunca seria usada para descrevê-lo. Ele não era exuberante como Shippo ou vigoroso como Miroku ou convencido como Naoki. Não era nem estúpido e mal-humorado como Inuno. Vivia em silêncio e calma. Só ficava aborrecido quando não tinha tempo para si mesmo. Deixara a corte mais cedo do que os irmãos por que não suportava o barulho ou a perturbação. E ela o deixara ir. Orgulhava-se por compreender todos os filhos, e sabia que Inuyasha precisava ficar sozinho. Mesmo quando assumisse o trono como rei, ele permaneceria o mesmo.

Então, a garota surgira. Por causa dela, as pessoas tinham ficado sabendo que dragões podiam se transformar em humanos. Seu doce Shippo só falava em se unir a uma humana. E sua própria filha _servia _a fêmea humana na Ilha de Garbhán.

No início, antes de conhecê-la, Izayoi achava que Kagome seduzira seu filho, assim como o restante da família, com os atributos femininos. Mas logo percebera que a garota não tinha nenhum atributo feminino. Era uma guerreira dura que desafiava a morte para proteger o povo. Passara a tê-la em mais alta conta no momento em que ela recebera a chama de proteção. Tinha gritado, mas porque a dor era insuportável. Todavia, assim que o processo modificara-lhe o corpo, ela partira para arrancar a cabeça do irmão, tornar-se líder da Planície das Trevas e da Ilha de Garbhán e ainda unir-se a um dragão. Tudo no mesmo dia.

Isso ainda a impressionava. Mas agora tinha um filho infeliz e culpava a moça. Um ano se passara. A garota abafara todas as formas de insurreição com os pequenos, porém poderosos, punhos, e era hora de retornar ao companheiro. Inuyasha a reivindicara. Se ela tivesse mudado de ideia... Bem, seria melhor que isso não tivesse acontecido. Sua oferta para Kagome era simples; "Volte para Inuyasha agora ou sofra com a minha ira".

Entrou no castelo, seguida pelos filhos. Shiori tentava encobrir sua nudez com um manto. Seus filhos haviam chegado um pouco mais cedo e já estavam vestidos. Tinham vivido entre os humanos mais do que ela, e Izayoi esquecia o quanto os corpos desnudos lhes causavam embaraço. Parou do lado de fora da sala do tomo tempo suficiente para cobrir-se com o manto, mas ficou imóvel ao ouvir o final de um diálogo.

— Então os rumores são verdadeiros? — indagou um homem em tom de desgosto. _—_Você tem uma relação amorosa com um dragão.

— É verdade. Mas, é claro, se isso o incomoda... Por favor, sinta-se livre para tentar tomar meu trono.

Izayoi trocou olhares com os filhos. Aparentemente, continuava subestimando a pequena humana.

Kagome tirou as pernas de cima do braço da cadeira de pedra e pôs-se de pé. Olhou para cada um diante de si. Estava cansada de jogos e fingimento. Com todas as famílias presentes, chegara a hora de fazê-los compreender seu reinado.

— Talvez este seja o melhor momento para esclarecer a situação. Sim, os rumores são verdadeiros. Meu companheiro é Inuyasha, o Destruidor. Com ele, eu governarei. Compreendo se alguns de vocês virem isso como um problema. E, por favor, sintam-se livres para tentar tirar o trono de mim.

Ela esperou e, ao ver que ninguém tomava a iniciativa, virou-se de costas. No entanto, o olhar de Danelin alertou-a. Tinham lutado juntos em diversas batalhas e, muitas vezes, havia tempo apenas para um olhar ou uma palavra. Sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer-lhe e moveu-se com a habitual velocidade e brutalidade.

Puxando da bota o punhal trabalhado que ganhara de Inuyasha havia muito tempo e girando apenas a parte superior do corpo, deu um golpe para trás. A lâmina espetou-se na garganta de um membro da Casa de Adhamhan. Era um homem grande, que, exceto pelo elmo, usava uma armadura completa. A adaga alojou-se no pescoço, e o corpo caiu, fazendo com que todos os presentes, exceto Kagome e suas tropas, pulassem, assustados.

A nova rainha fitou-o, esperando que todos se acalmassem. Então olhou para os nobres.

— Mais alguém? — Ao notar que ninguém se movia, prosseguiu: — Acho que nos entendemos agora. — Sentou-se no trono, observando Hamish ir para o fundo da sala. Virou-se para Danelin. — Acabou?

— Haveria mais três, porém acredito que tenham fugido.

— Isso causa grande pesar ao meu coração, Danelin.

— Percebi, Kagome.

Todos os integrantes originais de suas tropas ainda a chamavam pelo primeiro nome, sem a formalidade do titulo, e ela preferia assim.

— Kagome, a Sanguinária! — Uma voz ecoou pelo salão, surpreendendo a todos. — Você fala de seu companheiro, mas não está com ele.

Kagome estreitou os olhos, sentindo a raiva tomar conta de seu corpo, e encarou a mulher que estava diante da porta. Coberta por um manto azul-claro, era a mulher mais alta que ela já vira.

— Não sei ao certo quais são seus interesses, milady. — Kagome imaginava se iria matá-la lentamente ou de uma vez só.

A mulher aproximou-se.

— Eu viajei muito para encontrá-la, lady Kagome. Mas não gosto de perder meu tempo.

— Nem eu. Então é melhor você ser objetiva, antes que eu perca a paciência.

Ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro, Kagome virou-se e viu Ayame.

— Kagome, eu gostaria de apresentar a rainha Izayoi, da Casa dos Gwalchmai Gwyar... Minha mãe.

Kagome sentiu vontade de enterrar a cabeça em um buraco. A rainha estava à sua frente, como um ser humano. Quando ela retirou o capuz, cabelos brancos caíram sobre os ombros e uma expressão de descontentamento tomou-lhe o rosto. Ela nem sequer percebeu o espanto de todos ao ver a marca da reivindicação, um dragão negro que começava na mandibula, descia pelo pescoço e desaparecia sob o manto.

Agora Kagome compreendia por que todos os filhos de Izayoi eram bonitos. Como humana, ela era impressionante. Olhou para os acompanhantes. Uma bela mulher de cabelos vermelhos e três homens, que obviamente eram irmãos. Todos muito bonitos, cada um à sua maneira. O que tinha cabelos prateados parecia estar lá contra a vontade. O de cabelos dourados olhava-a de soslaio. E o de cabelos azuis exibia um sorriso tão largo que ela não pôde fazer nada além de sorrir de volta.

— A questão, _milady, _é que está na hora de você assumir seu lugar ao lado do meu filho.

Kagome respirou fundo. A mulher acabara de _ordenar _que ela voltasse para Inuyasha. Cerrou os punhos com raiva.

— E talvez, _milady, _deva preocupar-se com o que lhe diz respeito. — Sentiu Ayame apertar seu ombro com mais força, mas ignorou o aviso. — O que acontece entre mim e Inuyasha é problema nosso. Não seu. E milady deve se lembrar disso.

Percebeu que os filhos de Izayoi tentavam desesperadamente chamar a atenção dela, enquanto Ayame quase arrancava seu braço.

— Talvez tenha esquecido quem eu sou.

— Eu não esqueço nada. E, diga-me, como está a cauda do seu companheiro?

Nesse momento, Ayame ergueu as mãos e caminhou até Kouga, enquanto os filhos da rainha encolhiam-se. Izayoi sorriu. Uma visão, no mínimo, perturbadora. Ao contrário dos filhos, seus dentes humanos assemelhavam-se a presas.

— Você sabe, lady Kagome, que qualquer mulher forte o bastante para empalar um dragão poderoso como Inuno, o Grande, deveria ser forte o suficiente para reivindicar o que é dela.

Mudança interessante de postura. Kagome tinha esperado que a rainha lhe arrancasse a cabeça. Ou que ao menos tentasse.

— Agradeço sua preocupação, mas não compreendo por que seu filho não veio pessoalmente.

— Ele teme por sua segurança. Agora eu sei que não há nada a temer. Você é uma adversária mortal. Duvido de que alguém aqui se atrevesse a despertar sua ira. Eu não me atreveria. Mas como meu filho é um...

— Tolo? — Miroku Interrompeu.

— Insidioso? — Naoki sugeriu.

— Companheiro atencioso — a rainha completou por entre os dentes, silenciando os dois com um olhar —, eu tenho um presente para você.

— É mesmo? — Kagome indagou, com cautela.

— Eu lhe ofereço minha lealdade e a lealdade de todos os dragões da Planície das Trevas.

Kagome não tinha certeza do que isso significava.

— Isso é... Muito... Ah... Gentil.

Ayame aproximou-se, de novo e sussurrou ao seu ouvido em voz alta, para que todos ouvissem.

— Caso você não saiba, isso significa que se alguém tentar algo contra você ou seu trono, será atacado por todo o reino dos dragões. Já aconteceu uma vez, cerca de mil anos atrás.

Alguns dos seres humanos na sala começaram a caminhar em direção à saída. Hamish correu. Kagome perguntou-se o que ele planejara originalmente.

— Milady oferece sua lealdade a mim? Uma humana?

— Sim.

— Por causa de Inuyasha?

— Não. Não dou nada aos meus filhos. Tudo deve ser conquistado. E você conquistou isso. Saiu-se muito bem. Sem nós. E sem Inuyasha. — A rainha deu um suspiro entediado.— Resumindo, você me impressionou. E eu não me impressiono com facilidade.

— Eu... Bem... Agradeço. — Kagome ficou sem palavras.

— Certo. — Izayoi se virou. - Mas meu filho espera. Talvez seja melhor você mexer esse traseiro. — Caminhou em direção à saída. — Eu preciso ir. Inuno também espera, e ele é muito impaciente.

— Precisa voltar para suas correntes, milady?

Ayame e Shiori ficham surpresas enquanto os irmãos pareciam atordoados.

Izayoi encarou-a por sobre o ombro, exibindo o sorriso mais sensual que Kagome já vira.

— Com inveja? — Em seguida, ela partiu.

Miroku deu um passo à frente. Pela primeira vez, Kagome o viu ficar com raiva.

— Você está louca?

— Por que todos me perguntam isso?

— Você deve tê-la impressionado — Shiori opinou. — Eu achei que ela rasgaria sua garganta. Fiquei pensando o que diríamos a Inuyasha. Depois, pensei em _quem _contaria a ele. E então, achei que Ayame deveria fazer isso.

— O quê? — Ayame indagou.

— Será que vocês podem parar? Eu preciso de uma carona.

— Eu achei que fosse precisar. Posso levá-la. — Miroku sorriu, parecendo aliviado. Ele nunca admitiria, mas Kagome sabia que o dragão se importava muito com o irmão.

— Tem certeza de que isso é sábio? — Kagome perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

— Bem observado — Miroku disse. — Naoki irá levá-la.

— Eu não vou! Não quero que esteja com meu cheiro quando voltar para ele. Eu gosto da minha cauda.

— Eu a levarei! — Shippo ofereceu.

— Não! — Os dois irmãos gritaram.

— Vocês três são tão idiotas! — Shiori fez sinal para Kagome.

— Vamos, vou levá-la. Eu tenho alguns planos com os soldados próximos ao vale.

Kagome balançou a cabeça quando Ayame bufou de desgosto.

— Certo. Kouga?

— Sim, Kagome?

— Eu preciso resolver uma coisa. Será que você e Ayame podem cuidar dos grãos e da madeira até o meu retorno?

— É claro. — Ele sorriu. — Mas você saberá imediatamente se houver qualquer derramamento de sangue.

— É tudo o que eu peço.


	15. Chapter 14 THE END

**x**

**w.w.w.w.**

**Shojo to doragon**

"A Donzela e o Dragão"

G. A. Aiken

**w.w.w.w**

**Capítulo 14 FIM**

**e..e..e..e..e**

Inuyasha estava deitado à margem do lago, com o queixo apoiado sobre a garra e a ponta da cauda rodopiando na superfície azul. Suspirou. Fazia um ano que deixara Kagome. Um ano desde a última vez em que a tivera nos braços, em que a beijara, em que fizera amor com ela.

Suspirou de novo. Sentia muito a falta dela. Nunca achara que podia ter tanta saudade de alguém. Queria ir até ela e tomar seu lugar ao lado da mulher que amava. Porém, temia pela segurança de Kagome. E, mais importante, ela ainda o desejava? E se tivesse encontrado outra pessoa, um humano? Ela o esquecera? Ainda o amava? E desde quando ele se tornara tão inseguro?

Inuyasha sentou-se. Iria para a Ilha de Garbhán. Recuperaria sua mulher. Kagome lhe pertencia. Ele a reivindicara, e nada mudaria isso. Não agüentava mais. Tudo em seu covil lembrava dela. Quase podia sentir-lhe o cheiro, senti-la andando sobre suas costas de dragão, subindo em sua cabeça e inclinando-se para que seus olhares se encontrassem.

— Sentiu minha falta?

— Kagome?

Surpreso, Inuyasha moveu-se de repente, e Kagome caiu para trás, batendo em suas costas e na cauda, até aterrissar no chão. Ele se virou e fitou-a enquanto ela se erguia, não querendo acreditar que realmente estava ali.

— Bela saudação!

Ele se transformou em homem e agarrou-a rapidamente, levando os dois ao chão. Inuyasha usou os braços para protegê-la na queda e, assim que se deitou sobre ela, beijou-a com ardor. O corpo dela respondeu de imediato, com tanta intensidade quanto de costume. Por fim, ele se afastou um pouco para perguntar:

— Onde diabos você esteve?

— Onde eu estive? Onde você esteve?

— Aqui! Esperando você!

Kagome tentou livrar-se dos braços que a prendiam, mas ele a segurou com firmeza.

— Você me deixou, Inuyasha. Eu acordei, e você não estava mais lá. O que eu deveria ter pensado?

— Que eu queria protegê-la.

— Mas por que você não me contou?

— Você teria me deixado ir?

— Não exagere.

Os dois se encararam.

— Se é assim que você se sente, por que está aqui, Kagome?

— Sua mãe foi até mim — ela falou por entre os dentes. — Disse que estava na hora de eu assumir meu lugar ao seu lado.

Sua mãe mandara Kagome voltar para ele? Isso não podia ser bom. Inuyasha tinha medo de perguntar, mas precisava saber.

— O que você disse a ela, Kagome?

— Eu disse que ela deveria cuidar da própria vida.

— Pelos deuses, mulher! — Inuyasha soltou-a para cobrir os olhos, exasperado, enquanto se sentava sobre os calcanhares. — Você está louca?

— Por que todos me perguntam isso?

Inuyasha enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos outra vez.

— O que ela disse?

— Ofereceu-me a lealdade de todos os dragões.

Ele a encarou. Não estava certo sobre o que acabara de ouvir, Sua mãe oferecera a uma humana a lealdade de todos os dragões. Estava sonhando? Os deuses tinham decidido brincar com sua mente?

— Em seguida, ela disse que precisava partir, e eu perguntei se voltaria para as correntes.

— Diga-me que está mentindo. — Ele não conteve o riso.

— Eu bem que gostaria. Mas falei sem pensar.

Inuyasha sorriu. Amava a mulher mais difícil que já conhecera e não podia imaginar sua vida sem ela. Observou-a, notando suas marcas, visíveis nos antebraços desnudos.

— Está usando uma túnica muito sutil, meu amor.

Kagome olhou para a cota de malha sem mangas que vestia.

— Foi feita sob medida. Gosto que meus braços fiquem livres e confortáveis. É mais fácil arrancar as cabeças dos inimigos.

_—_Você sentiu minha falta?

Kagome inclinou-se para trás, apoiando as palmas no chão da caverna, o corpo feminino provocando-o, tentando-o. Desejava-a tanto que mal conseguia respirar.

— Não.

— Diga que sentiu minha falta, Kagome.

— Não.

— Diga!

— Obrigue-me.

— Um desafio, _rainha _Kagome?

— Não é um desafio que você não consiga superar, _pr__í__ncipe _Dragão.

Com um rosnado, puxou-a pelo tornozelo para perto de si. Tirou-lhe as armas, a cota de malha e as calças, parando brevemente para lamber o interior das coxas.

— Eu deveria fazer você...

Ele a interrompeu com um beijo. Tinham ficado afastados por tempo demais. Passara muitas noites sozinho, perguntando-se se ela estava segura. Se estava feliz. Se sentia sua falta. Nunca permitiria que isso acontecesse outra vez. Então, reivindicou-a. Novamente.

Kagome envolveu-o pela cintura com as pernas, perguntando-se como passara tanto tempo sem tê-lo dentro de si. Preenchendo-a por completo, fazendo-a pensar apenas nele. Era um amor selvagem, mas que ela compreendia. Ele a estava reivindicando. Novamente. Precisava disso tanto quanto ele. Saber que pertenciam um ao outro.

Tentou livrar os braços do aperto forte, mas ele não a soltou. Queria tocá-lo, mas adorava a luta também. Ela sempre seria o desafio dele, e ele sempre o enfrentaria com aquela voracidade.

Cada investida forte a levava para mais perto do clímax. Ele a beijou no rosto, no queixo, no pescoço, e cravou os dentes na carne macia acima dos seios, arrancando-lhe um grito de satisfação. Mas ele não parou até, minutos mais tarde, arrancar outro grito. E, dessa vez, ele também atingiu o êxtase, emitindo um rugido alto.

Inuyasha soltou seus braços, deitando à cabeça em seu peito.

— Tudo bem. Senti um pouco a sua falta — Kagome admitiu.

Inuyasha riu, e ela fechou os olhos, apreciando a voz profunda. Estava segura. Em casa.

— Não, Kagome. Por favor, pare. Está me afogando com toda essa emoção. — Ele riu, afagando-a. — E, só para que saiba, eu também senti a sua falta.

— E por que não foi até mim?

Inuyasha sentiu a dor na voz dela e odiou-se por tê-la causado.

— Porque sou um idiota.

— Hum... Então estamos de acordo...

— Sim. — Ele sorriu.

— Bom.

Abraçando-a com força, lambeu-lhe a lateral do seio, provocando um gemido baixinho. Inuyasha sabia que nunca mais queria ficar sem aquele som.

— E por que exatamente sua mãe foi até mim?

— Acho que eu a deixei um pouco preocupada.

— É mesmo? E como você fez isso?

— Bem, você sabe...

— Você assustou a todos, não foi?

— Um pouco.

— Tolos seres superiores.

Inuyasha olhou fixamente para os lindos olhos verdes de sua companheira e disse:

— Você deveria ter medo. Sou um dragão, Kagome. Um assassino nato. O destruidor mais antigo.

Ela começou a rir.

— Você fica tão lindo quando tenta parecer assustador...

— O que diabos eu vou fazer com você, mulher?

— Governe comigo, Inuyasha.

— Quer que eu vá com você até a Ilha de Garbhán? — É claro que iria. Desistiria de qualquer coisa para ficar com ela.

Ao vê-la desviar o olhar para o lago, soube que Kagome já tinha um plano. Precisava apenas fazê-lo concordar.

— É uma opção.

— E a outra opção é...

— Governamos a Planície das Trevas daqui.

— Não.

— Por quê? Seria perfeito.

— Kagome, acho que os nobres não se sentiriam confortá veis na caverna. — E ele não queria ninguém em seu covil.

— Eu não quero essas pessoas aqui conosco — ela resmungou, aborrecida com a sugestão. — E nem pense em oferecer!

— Então, o que você quer dizer?

— A Ilha de Garbhán não é o meu lar. Meu lar é aqui, com você.

Ele pensou na parte do covil que transformara em um lar para os dois. Havia colocado todos os objetos de que um humano precisava ou que poderia querer, e acrescentara a maior estante de livros e cama que conseguira encontrar. Ao fazer isso, questionara-se, pois sempre havia acreditado que uma rainha deveria ter a corte ao seu lado. Bem, Kagome nunca seria uma rainha comum.

— Acho que você já tem tudo planejado. Os olhos dela brilharam de excitação.

— Já pensei em tudo. As tropas podem montar guarda em volta do vale. Desse modo, estaremos protegidos. E, claro, usa rei apenas meus melhores homens. Ayame e Kouga podem cuidar dos assuntos cotidianos na Ilha de Garbhán. São coisas muito entediantes, sobre madeira e grãos. Sua família e os outros dragões se sentirão mais seguros aqui, se quiserem fazer uma visita. E, se houver algum ataque, Ayame nos avisará. E agora que sua mãe está ao nosso lado, poderemos esmagar como formigas qualquer um que atravesse nosso caminho!

Ela finalizou o discurso como se tivesse acabado de falar a respeito de um belo vestido, e não como se estivesse discutindo uma aliança entre homens e dragões não vista nos últimos mil anos, que, era evidente, ela planejava utilizar. Encarou-a, não sabendo ao certo o que responder.

— Ora, Inuyasha, você não acha uma idéia brilhante? Ele riu.

— Sim, Kagome, a idéia é brilhante. — Inuyasha inclinou-se e beijou-a no pescoço, enquanto roçava com os dedos os mamilos intumescidos.

— Isso não é resposta, dragão! — Ela afastou-lhe o rosto.

— Ah, você quer mesmo uma resposta... Achei que já tivesse decidido tudo.

Ela deu de ombros, com um sorriso pouco inocente.

— Já decidi. Só estou sendo educada. Inuyasha encarou-a e maneou a cabeça.

— Não.

— O que quer dizer?

Ele se deitou ao lado de Kagome, com as mãos cruzadas sob a nuca.

— Quero dizer que não.

— Por que não?

— Kagome, eu vivi sozinho durante mais de cem anos. E estou acostumado com isso. Acho que será necessário algum... Convencimento de sua parte.

— Convencimento? — Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Quanto?

— Bem, eu sou um dragão teimoso. Muito teimoso. Estamos falando de horas, talvez de dias, ou até mesmo de anos. — Fez uma pausa, fitando os olhos verdes. — Talvez de uma vida inteira.

Ela se apoiou em seu peito.

— Então é melhor eu começar logo.

— Com certeza, mulher.

Kagome beijou-o, e Inuyasha nunca mais deixou que ela fosse embora.

**Fim.**


	16. Bônus Part 1

**_._**

**_...HISTÓRIA EXTRA..._**

**_Izayoi & Inuno_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

_..._

* * *

**_A Princesa e o Guerreiro_**

**_Cap_****_í_****_tulo I_**

— Solicitou minha presença, rainha Abbi?

A rainha não desviou o olhar do livro que tinha nas mãos.

— É tão difícil para você me chamar de mãe?

Na verdade, era.

— Solicitou minha presença, mamãe?

Suspirando, Abbi colocou o livro de lado e olhou para a filha.

— Adoro seu olhar de escárnio.

Izayoi, a primogênita da rainha dragão e herdeira do trono, sentou-se sobre as patas traseiras. Tirou a mecha de cabelo branco dos olhos e encarou a mãe de cabelos e escamas vermelhas.

— Podemos acabar logo com isso? Estou ocupada.

— É mesmo? Com o quê?

Droga! Na verdade, não tinha nada para fazer, mas não queria estar ali. Ela e a mãe nunca haviam se entendido. Não se toleravam.

— O que eu faço só diz respeito a mim. Podemos acabar logo com isso?

— Tudo bem. — A mãe aproximou-se um pouco, deixando-a tensa. — Tomei minha decisão.

— Sobre o quê?

— Você. Está na hora de você ter um companheiro. Ser reivindicada. E eu já escolhi alguém. Um dos meus melhores guerreiros. Inuno, o Grande.

— Inuno, o Grande? A senhora não quer dizer Inuno, o Vingativo? Aquele lagarto inferior é sua escolha para mim? — Riu alto. — A senhora ficou louca!

Os olhos azuis da mãe iluminaram-se perigosamente.

— Ele é o meu escolhido. É quem deve reivindicar você.

O riso de Izayoi desapareceu diante da expressão fria da mãe.

— Por quê? — Quando a rainha apenas olhou para ela, Izayoi explodiu. — Não pode ser!

A mente gritava só de pensar em Inuno, o Vingativo. Todos sabiam que ele era perigoso, malvado e desagradável. Jamais o vira sorrir para quem quer que fosse... Exceto para ela. Uma vez. Ele a observava constantemente, ignorando as regras sociais, até ela pedir que parasse de encará-la ou lhe arrancaria os chifres. Ele apenas sorrira. Pela primeira e única vez, ele sor rira. Ante uma ameaça sua. Isso não podia ser um bom sinal.

Na época, temera precisar proteger-se de uma reivindicação forçada. Eram raras, mas aconteciam. Então, a Guerra dos Dragões começara. Uma batalha pelo poder. Como um guerreiro de sua mãe, Inuno havia liderado a guerra, e ela nunca mais o vira.

Mas a guerra tinha acabado. O reinado da mãe estava seguro. E, aparentemente, como recompensa pela lealdade do soldado, a rainha presenteara-o com _ela_.

— Já decidi. Faremos uma cerimônia na próxima lua cheia para celebrar a união. Você comparecerá. E deixará que ele a possua.

— Sei por que está fazendo isso. Sei o que planeja. — Odiava o desespero em sua voz. Odiava a mãe. — A senhora teme que eu tome seu trono antes que esteja pronta para abandoná-lo. Teme que, se eu me unir a alguém que não seja leal a senhora, eu possa ter tudo... E a senhora não terá nada. Por isso quer que eu fique com aquele lixo!

— Isso é terrível. Como pode pensar assim de sua mãe?

Izayoi percebeu, pelo modo como a mãe falara, que esta va certa. A rainha a temia. E, por esse motivo, estava disposta a entregá-la como uma escrava humana. Cega de fúria, tentou atacar a mãe, mas os guardas da corte a detiveram.

— A senhora não vai fazer isso comigo! — gritou. — Tomarei seu trono... Seu poder e seus tesouros! Vou deixá-la sem nada!

— Vai se arrepender disso.

— Espere e verá!

Izayoi afastou-se da mãe e dos guardas e partiu.

Inuno, o Grande, o Guerreiro Dragão da Corte da Rainha, nono filho de Inutaisho, caminhava pelo lugar onde fora criado. Ao contrário de outros dragões, seu primeiro lar não fora uma caverna, e sim um castelo.

Percorria os corredores, cumprimentando os irmãos enquan to passava. Incluindo ele, eram quinze. Antes de entrar na casa do pai, precisava transformar-se em humano. Inutaisho insistia. Ele assumia a forma de dragão apenas para lutar ou voar. No restante do tempo, permanecia na forma humana.

Inuno não compreendia como sua mãe o tolerava. Ele era rude e cruel. Crescer com ele fora um horror para todos os filhos. As filhas tinham tido mais sorte, mas, com o passar do tempo, haviam descoberto que tê-lo como pai as atrapalhava ao procurarem um companheiro. Onde quer que fossem, eram precedidas pela reputação dele.

Agora, Inuno precisava enfrentá-lo e não sabia o motivo. Inutaisho exigira sua presença, enviando quatro de seus irmãos para buscá-lo. Não querendo matar ninguém da família, ele fora ao castelo. Mas desejava acabar logo com aquilo e voltar para casa. Com o fim das guerras, ele tinha planos, e seu pai estava atrapalhando. Entrando no escritório, piscou e desviou o olhar.

— Acha que pode se afastar da minha mãe tempo suficiente para dizer-me por que exigiu minha presença? — perguntou.

— Quando você ficou tão tímido, garoto?

Inuno ouviu a mãe dar um tapinha no braço do pai, o que fazia com frequência. Por causa de Inutaisho, a mãe permanecia na forma humana, algo que ele não conseguia entender.

— Meu filho — ela disse, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

— Mãe. — Beijou-a no rosto. — Estou contente em vê-la.

— Garoto. — O pai encostou-se à mesa. Por que insistia em chamá-lo assim, Inuno nunca saberia. Não era humano e não era um garoto. Provavelmente, ele fazia isso porque sabia que o irritava.

— Pai, mandou me chamar?

— Sim. Recebi um recado da rainha hoje.

A mãe ficou tensa, o que sempre acontecia quando alguém mencionava a rainha.

— Sobre?

— A princesa Izayoi. Seu coração se acelerou.

— O que há com ela? — Ele tinha medo de perguntar. A rela ção complicada entre mãe e filha tomara proporções quase len dárias. E Izayoi tinha apenas cento e vinte e cinco anos. Pelos deuses, será que a rainha finalmente fizera algo contra ela?

— Ela deve ser sua.

Inuno franziu a testa mais do que o usual.

— O que isso significa? — a mãe perguntou antes que ele tivesse a chance.

— Significa que a rainha quer que Inuno seja o compa nheiro da filha dela.

— Só por cima do meu...

— Naomi — Inutaisho a interrompeu. — Esta não é uma deci são sua. É do garoto.

— Sim, mas...

— Eu sei como você se sente em relação a Abbi. Mas a decisão é de Inuno. Não sua. Nem minha. Nem da rainha. — Os olhos prateados se voltaram para ele. — Se você não a quer, diga-me agora, e eu brigarei com a rainha por isso. Faz séculos que não a vejo, mas tenho certeza de que ainda posso ser muito — persuasivo.

Naomi bufou e virou as costas, mas Inutaisho continuou:

— Quero que você tenha escolha. Qual é a sua decisão?

Ele não tinha uma decisão a tomar, pois já a tomara havia muito tempo, no dia em que vira a princesa pela primeira vez. Mal completara cinquenta anos, e ela tinha cinquenta e dois. Ele nunca fora à corte antes, e estava com a mãe. Cometera o pri meiro erro logo ao entrar no salão, pisando na cauda branca da princesa. Aborrecida, sem esperar por um pedido de desculpas, ela o atacara com a ponta da cauda, mirando seu olho.

Todos os filhos de Inutaisho haviam sido criados de modo dife rente. Inuno não conseguia se lembrar de um dia em que o pai não o agarrasse pelo rabo e o arremessasse para longe. Ele queria que os reflexos dos filhos fossem melhores do que os de qualquer um. E funcionara. Enquanto outros guerreiros eram apanhados desprevenidos ou corriam de medo durante as bata lhas, Inuno nunca desistira, nunca temera e nunca fugira. Em vez disso, tinha destruído todos em seu caminho até receber o título de Senhor da Batalha da Rainha, o cargo mais alto que um dragão guerreiro com a sua origem podia obter.

Assim, naquele dia, ao ver a ponta afiada avançando para seu rosto, reagira como estava acostumado a fazer com seus irmãos. Agarrara a cauda, arremessando a princesa pelo salão.

Quando a guarda da rainha o detivera, ele pensou que morre ria. No entanto, a rainha tinha outros planos. Ela não se impor tara com a forma como tratara a filha dela.

Mas ele se importava. Depois disso, havia tentado de tudo para que Izayoi o perdoasse. Para se aproximar dela. Entretanto, ao vê-lo, ela revirava os olhos e se afastava. Se ten tasse falar com ela, bocejava antes de virar as costas.

Por fim, tinha desistido, mas nunca parara de desejá-la. E isso não mudara. Nunca mudaria.

— Ficarei com ela.

— Inuno! — a mãe exclamou.

— Tudo bem, mãe. Sei o que estou fazendo.

O pai deu um daqueles grandes sorrisos que o irritavam.

— Imaginei que seria essa sua resposta. A rainha disse que ela o estará esperando em seu covil.

Inuno e Naomi entreolharam-se. Ele teria de ir buscá-la. Afinal, era a princesa Izayoi. Inclinou a cabeça.

— Estará?

Izayoi voou assim que saiu da Montanha Devenallt. Voou e voou, determinada a voltar para o próprio covil antes do anoitecer. Tinha muito a fazer, pois sabia que a mãe planejava algum tipo de ataque. Mas seu covil era uma fortaleza. E, com a ajuda dos magos leais a ela, colocaria tantas defesas mágicas em volta do lugar que a mãe nunca conseguiria entrar.

Sobrevoou florestas e vilarejos, castelos e fazendas, e o mar aberto, movendo-se depressa, pois o vento estava ao seu favor. Aproximava-se de uma grande montanha quando sentiu uma coceira na barriga. Sabendo que era sua mãe, procurou ignorá-la. Porém, antes que pudesse terminar, o poder dos deuses passou por ela como um relâmpago, derrubando-a.

Desesperada, tentou bater as asas, sem resultado. Olhando para si mesma, gritou, horrorizada. Humana. Sua mãe fizera com que adotasse a forma humana. E ela não conseguia alterar isso! Segundos antes de bater no chão, teve um último pensamento...

_Ah, droga!_

Inuno olhou para a mulher nua encolhida na frente de seu covil. Cabelos sujos de sangue e terra, a cobriam, exceto pela estranha marca no ombro desnudo.

Inclinando-se, ele a farejou. Não era um ser humano. Era um dragão na forma humana.

Com o focinho, empurrou-a, virando-a de barriga para cima. Ao ver-lhe o rosto, seu coração acelerou pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Era a princesa Izayoi. Sua Izayoi.

Ela estava ensanguentada e ferida. Olhando para o céu, per cebeu que ela caíra. Por isso, a rainha dissera que Izayoi o esperaria em seu covil. Fora ali que ela a derrubara.

Aquilo não podia ser bom. Mas não importava. Ele finalmen te tinha sua Izayoi. E planejava mantê-la... Para sempre.

Gritos. _Por que tantos gritos?_

Izayoi moveu-se, e os gritos pioraram, mas ela percebeu que os ruídos estavam em sua cabeça. Pôs as garras na testa, na esperança de afastar a dor, mas notou que algo não estava certo. Sua cabeça parecia diferente. Assim como as garras.

Ao abrir os olhos, não viu as poderosas garras brancas que mantinha afiadas. Viu... Unhas. Humanas. E as garras às quais aquelas unhas pequenas e inúteis estavam unidas eram... Mãos.

Olhando para si mesma, notou que não sonhara. Sua mãe a transformara em humana. Tinha adotado essa forma poucas vezes. Vivia como dragão e nunca compreendera aqueles que não o faziam.

Sabendo que precisava se acalmar, ela respirou fundo.

Quando os gritos em sua cabeça diminuíram, pronunciou o cântico que a transformaria. As cores brilhantes da magia reluziram e... Nada.

— A rainha tirou seus poderes.

Virando a cabeça, ela viu o dragão negro que a observava.

— Inuno — disse com desprezo. Claro, onde mais a mãe a jogaria, a não ser aos pés do único dragão que detestava?

— Izayoi.

Rosnando, ela obrigou seu corpo humano a sentar-se.

— Você, dragão de raça inferior, deve me chamar pelo meu título. Sou princesa Izayoi para você.

Ele a fitou com a carranca típica, e então bufou.

— Você pode ser princesa. Mas, no momento, é uma prin cesa sem poderes ou garras. — Andou até ela. — Você é huma na. Sem asas. Não há como escapar de mim. Foi bom eu tê-la reconhecido ou você teria sido uma bela refeição. — Aproximou-se mais. — A pele macia e os ossos frágeis... Não podemos deixá-la solta neste mundo cruel tão indefesa. Vai precisar que eu cuide de você, que a proteja. Como eu fiz hoje. Se não fosse pelas habilidades que minha mãe me deu e pelo que apren di no campo de batalha, não teria conseguido curá-la.

— Não preciso de nada de você, Inuno, filho da Escória.

Ele parou de se mover, e os olhos frios e negros se fixaram nela.

— Nós não somos parentes, somos?

— Seu... — Surpresa por ele ousar falar com ela daquela maneira, ela se levantou. Sua cabeça piorou, mas não se impor tava. Não deixaria o bastardo arrogante tratá-la assim. Ninguém a tratava assim. — Ouça-me bem, ser de raça inferior, não pense que eu não vou arrancar seu coração e usá-lo na minha cabeça... Como um chapéu.

Inuno lançou-lhe um feitiço. Chamas envolveram o dra gão e desapareceram, deixando apenas a forma humana. E, pelos deuses, que forma humana! Como era um dragão de batalha, os cabelos negros eram mais curtos que os da realeza. Também tinha muitas cicatrizes, algumas em lugares bem interessantes. Havia uma sobre o olho. Ah, e os olhos... Negros e impenetrá veis, a encaravam sob as sobrancelhas escuras. Mas o corpo...

Nunca imaginara que o corpo humano pudesse ser tão agra dável. Especialmente o masculino. Todos aqueles músculos. Tudo era perfeito. O rosto, o corpo, as cicatrizes.

Izayoi olhou para ele enquanto se aproximava, forçan do-a a recuar até a parede da caverna. Estremeceu ao sentir as rochas na macia pele humana que começava a detestar. Sentia-se fraca e indefesa.

— Diga-me, princesa, você acha que alguém virá resgatá-la de mim? Sou tudo o que você tem. Até sua mãe a abandonou.

— Ela me abandonou há muito tempo.

A expressão dura no rosto dele suavizou um pouco.

— Eu sei. E isso a magoa. Izayoi deu uma risada cruel.

— Nada me magoa, dragão de raça inferior. Nada.

— Como isso é possível?

Por alguma razão, ele parecia importar-se com sua resposta.

— Quando você para de sentir, isso é bem possível.

— Não quero magoá-la, princesa. — Tocou-a no rosto. — Mas quero que você sinta. Quero que sinta tudo quando está comigo.

— Ora, por favor, ser de raça inferior. Não tente me sedu zir. — Colocando as mãos contra o peito dele, empurrou-o e se afastou da parede. — Não sou uma criança. Fui seduzida pelos melhores. — Olhou para ele de cima a baixo. — Aqueles de sangue real. E sinto dizer que você deixa muito a desejar.

— A minha falta de sangue real realmente aborrece você?

— Não. Insulta-me — ela respondeu com sinceridade. — Você é o melhor que minha mãe poderia encontrar? Eu não sou um brinquedo, para ser jogado ao cão de batalha favorito dela. Tenho sangue real. Sou filha de um rei. Mereço alguém melhor do que você. Agora, ser de raça inferior, você vai acompanhar-me até a saída mais próxima.

Inuno moveu-se tão rápido que ela nem teve a chance de se mexer. Ele deslizou as mãos em volta de seu pescoço, man tendo-a no lugar. Achou que ele iria sufocá-la. Infelizmente, não seria a primeira vez que enfrentava esse tipo de situação. Em vez disso, fitou-a intensamente.

— Quando eu terminar — ele disse em voz baixa —, você não será capaz de imaginar a vida sem mim. Ansiará por mim, me desejando como nunca desejou nada antes. Vai sentir minha falta quando eu partir e desejar-me quando estiver ao seu lado. Nenhum outro homem será bom o suficiente. Nenhum outro será digno de tomar seu corpo e dar-lhe mais prazer do que você jamais sonhou. E quando você estiver em êxtase, gritando meu nome, implorando para ser minha, reivindicarei você. E seu coração e alma pertencerão somente a mim. Mas, até que chegue esse momento, princesa, você não vai a lugar nenhum. — Então ele se afastou.

Inuno jogou a carcaça de uma vaca no chão e olhou para Izayoi, pensativo. Se ela fosse dragão, simplesmente se ali mentariam. Mas, como era humana, precisaria se adaptar. Ao menos até que recuperasse os poderes.

Assim, usando as garras com cuidado, retirou a pele do ani mal, atirando-a de lado, e colocou-o sobre o fogo. Escolhendo algumas das melhores ervas, temperou a carne. Com um suspi ro, sentou-se e, observando as chamas, começou a refletir.

A princesa Izayoi era cruel como ele se lembrava, e isso só o fazia desejá-la mais. Não era de surpreender. Dragões gosta vam de fêmeas perigosas. Tornava o acasalamento mais interes sante e intenso. Claro, chamá-lo de "ser de raça inferior" estava começando a irritá-lo. Ninguém precisava lembrá-lo do pai.

Lembrou-se do dia em que a conhecera...

— Quero a cabeça dele! — Izayoi gritou, com raiva.

— Deixem-no em paz. Minha filha está exagerando. A fêmea vermelha, grande e linda, caminhou na direção dele.

— Ele não fez de propósito, Izayoi. Naomi curvou-se, mas ele continuou a olhar para a rainha.

Abbi fez sinal para que os guardas o soltassem.

— Filho de Naomi. Uma vez livre, ele se curvou de imediato.

— Sim, minha rainha. Inuno, o filho de Inutaisho.

— Sim, você se parece muito com ele. Tão bonito. Quando a pata vermelha acariciou-lhe a mandíbula, notou que a mãe ficou tensa. Sabia que a rainha estivera na cama de seu pai e que nunca o esquecera, nem o perdoara. Ele abandonara a futura rainha para ficar com Naomi.

Até aquele dia, Inuno não tinha acreditado nessa histó ria. Parecia improvável que o pai de nascimento humilde tives se tido algo com uma princesa. Porém, ao olhar para a fêmea diante de si, pensou que talvez fosse tudo verdade, pois ela o fitava de um modo inexplicável.

— Diga-me, filho de Inutaisho, qual é o seu sonho? Ser feiti ceiro? Guerreiro? Forjador de espadas? O que passa pela sua cabeça nas noites insones?

— Glória e riqueza. Poder — ele respondeu honestamente.

— Compreendo. Você pode ser parecido com seu pai, mas as aspirações dele nunca foram tão altas. — Olhou para Naomi, mas ele não percebeu, até anos mais tarde, o significado daque le olhar. — Você deve ficar aqui, filho de Inutaisho. Deve treinar para ser um dos meus dragões de batalha. Você protegerá este trono e a mim. — Em seguida, ela se foi. Subiu as escadas para seus aposentos.

A princesa olhou para ele, antes de retirar-se com muita raiva. Uma vez que a atividade recomeçou na corte, ouviu sua mãe resmungando:

— Eu odeio essa mulher.

Ainda assim, a mãe deixou-o lá e voltou para casa. Não tinha escolha. Depois disso, a filha da rainha o tratou como lixo. E, quanto mais ela agia assim, mais ele sabia que faria qual quer coisa para conquistá-la. Logo, com o nome de Inuno, o Vingativo, liderou os soldados para a guerra contra os dragões de raios, os bárbaros. Podiam ser bárbaros, mas eram adversá rios à altura. A guerra durou décadas, mas, quando acabou, o trono da rainha Abbi estava seguro, e ele havia conquistado o título de Inuno, o Grande. Justo. Merecera aquilo e tinha as cicatrizes para provar.

Agora, usava os títulos de Senhor da Batalha, Guerreiro Dragão Líder e Campeão da Rainha. Tinha a atenção de todas as mulheres, da mais simples a mais nobre. E, embora encon trasse prazer naqueles corpos, queria apenas uma para ser sua companheira.

— Preciso me alimentar. Estou faminta.

Afastado de seus devaneios, ele olhou para a princesa e franziu a testa.

— Você está vestida. Ela usava um manto azul-claro, que devia ter encontrado entre seus tesouros. Estava coberta dos ombros aos pés. Embora a cor do manto lhe destacasse os olhos, gostava de vê-la nua. Todavia, talvez fosse melhor esconder aqueles seios deliciosos e o lindo traseiro. Pelo menos por enquanto.

— Esta pele é tão frágil... Não sei como a aguentam. Ao menos os animais da floresta têm presas ou garras ou, no míni mo, instintos apurados. Os seres humanos não têm nenhum desses atributos.

— Alguns têm.

— Você gosta deles? — Ela não soava arrogante, apenas curiosa.

— Não muito. Considero-os traiçoeiros e aborrecidos. Mas, com o tempero certo, são deliciosos.

— Isso é verdade.

Inuno estava apenas brincando.

— Parece que você acabou de concordar comigo, princesa?

Assustada, ela piscou.

— Bem... Não. Não, claro que não. — Afastou-se. Olhou para ele, com a cabeça erguida. — Estou com fome. Aguardo a comida.

— Então é melhor você se mexer. As batatas e os vegetais estão ali. Há panela para cozinhá-los e água fresca. Boa sorte.

— Você... Espera que eu cozinhe o alimento?

— Eu fiz a parte mais difícil. Fui até a fazenda, assustei o fazendeiro e peguei a vaca. Então eu removi o couro e coloquei-a no espeto. O mínimo que você pode fazer é cozinhar alguns vegetais. Comeremos como humanos. Com pratos, talheres e uma mesa.

— Mas eu não sei cozinhar.

— Então, é melhor você aprender, princesa. Não gostaria de vê-la morrer de fome.

Izayoi o desprezava. Rude, arrogante, dragão de raça inferior! Seria essa a sua vida de agora em diante? Presa a um corpo humano, forçada a cozinhar para um camponês com cara de zangado?

— Não vejo seu belo traseiro se movendo, princesa.

Fitou-o, prestes a mandá-lo para o inferno, quando o estôma go roncou. Pelos deuses! Que som era aquele? Estava morren do? Olhou para a barriga e, pela primeira vez, ouviu Inuno rir. O mais chocante foi que gostou do som.

— Você só está com fome, Izayoi — ele falou com genti leza. — Faça o que eu disse, e vamos comer logo. Eu prometo.

Aborrecida, ela dirigiu-se ao fogo. Havia algumas batatas e outros vegetais ao lado de uma grande panela cheia de água. Agachando-se, observou a comida. Na verdade, observou a comi da durante cinco minutos, até que percebeu a aproximação dele.

— O que exatamente você está fazendo?

— Decidindo qual será meu plano de ação.

— Você precisa de um plano para cozinhar as batatas?

— Para tudo na vida é necessário um plano. Não faço as coisas aleatoriamente, esperando que tudo saia bem.

— E onde está a graça disso? A diversão?

— Diversão? — Olhou para ele. — E o que você faz para se divertir?

— Muitas coisas.

— E essas coisas envolvem matar?

— Às vezes — ele resmungou. — E o que você faz para se divertir?

— Eu gosto quando os aldeões perto do meu covil fogem de medo. — Ela sorriu. — Toda aquela gritaria.

Inuno balançou a cabeça e a ponta do focinho roçou em seu corpo humano.

— Acho que já é alguma coisa.

O dragão recostou-se, voltando a atenção para a carcaça. Izayoi teve que admitir, pelo menos para si mesma, que a comida cheirava bem. E, droga, ele também.

— Devo dizer, princesa, que estou surpreso por você não ter sido capaz de mudar de forma ainda.

— Minhas habilidades sempre foram mais fracas do que as da minha mãe.

— Isso é estranho. Dragões brancos são conhecidos por seus poderes.

— Bem, aparentemente sou a exceção à regra. — Olhou para a batata. Um vegetal de aparência estranha. — Minha magia sempre foi muito inferior à da maioria dos dragões. Um dos magos que me treinou disse que eu era a mais fraca da ninhada.

— É uma coisa cruel de se dizer. Posso matá-lo para você, se quiser.

Izayoi mal conseguiu conter o sorriso de surpresa. Ninguém jamais se oferecera para matar alguém para ela. Pelo menos ninguém em quem acreditasse. Mas acreditava em Inuno.

— Não. Isso não é necessário. Ele apenas falou a verdade.

— Há uma diferença entre dizer a verdade e ser um completo cretino.

— Sabe, você não é... — ela interrompeu-se, mas os olhos negros do dragão se viraram para ela de imediato.

— Eu não sou o quê?

— Bem... Você não é como eu imaginava.

— E o que você imaginava?

— Para usar as suas palavras, um completo cretino, eu acho. — Definitivamente não alguém que lhe cozinhasse uma refeição. Ele não gritara com ela. Tinha esperado que fosse mais brutal, que não ficasse feliz até vê-la chorar... O que ela jamais faria.

— Eu posso ser, durante a batalha. Não sinto necessidade de ser assim quando estou em casa.

Espremendo a batata para ver se era suculenta como fruta, ela murmurou:

— Alguns dizem que você é cruel e insensível. E não apenas com os inimigos.

— E quem diz essas coisas?

— Você quer que eu diga para que possa ir atrás dele? Eu não me esqueci de que, antes de ser Inuno, o Grande, você foi Inuno, o Vingativo.

— Você sabe como recebi esse nome?

— Não. — Não devia se importar, mas estava curiosa.

— Por causa de Soaic.

Ah, Soaic! Tivera um romance com ele. Fora bom, mas não memorável. Além disso, ele a temia. Todos a temiam. Na ver dade, sua reputação não era muito melhor do que a de Inuno, e ela nunca acordara com o dragão com quem tinha ido dor mir. Eles escapavam furtivamente, como se temessem que ela despertasse e os matasse por divertimento.

— Sim. Soaic. Ele teve muito a dizer a seu respeito.

— Foi o que imaginei. Sabe aquela cicatriz que Soaic tem na traseira direita? A única que nem mesmo as escamas escondem?

— Sim. É resultado da batalha de...

— Eu sou o responsável pela cicatriz.

— Por que você fez isso? — Sem saber o que fazer com a batata que segurava, ela a colocou dentro da água.

— Você a limpou?

— Eu deveria limpá-la?

— Nunca cozinhou mesmo antes?

— Eu não apenas sou uma princesa, e por isso não preci so cozinhar, como sou um dragão. Sempre há gado à minha disposição. Por que eu perderia tempo cozinhando?

— Você nunca passou algum tempo com os humanos?

— Só quando converso com eles antes de comê-los. Mas não faço isso com frequência. Quando eles começam a soluçar, é mais difícil ter uma refeição tranquila.

Inuno riu. Ele nunca rira de nada ou, ao menos, esse era o boato na corte. Mas ela o fizera rir duas vezes. Izayoi esfor çou-se para conter um sorriso de orgulho.

Ao vê-lo vestir calças pretas, franziu o cenho. Não entendia por que se vestia. Percebendo sua expressão, ele disse:

— Confie em mim, princesa. Será muito mais fácil se eu estiver vestido.

Izayoi virou-se e, fechando os olhos, esforçou-se para ignorar a beleza dele. Todas aquelas cicatrizes de batalha ape nas a acentuavam. Nunca reagira dessa forma diante de um macho, dragão ou humano. Talvez fosse uma reação do corpo humano, que precisaria tolerar. Não tinha certeza, mas sabia que não gostava da sensação.

— Você não me disse por que atacou Soaic.

— Ele falou mal de meu pai. — Inuno tirou a batata da água fervendo, colocando-a de volta na pilha. — Eu não permito que ninguém fale assim de meu pai.

— Você permitiu que eu falasse. — Izayoi estremeceu. _E se ele n__ã__o tivesse notado?_

— É verdade, mas eu não tinha intenção de acasalar com Soaic.

Devagar, Izayoi virou-se para ele. Embora não a tocasse, estava perto. Sentia o cheiro dele, que era bastante agradável.

— Nós, dragão de raça inferior, não vamos acasalar.

— Sim, nós vamos.

— Não. Não vamos.

— Por quê? — Ele parecia perplexo. — Você nunca...

— Antes de você terminar essa afirmação, não. Eu não sou virgem. Deixo a virgindade feminina da realeza para os humanos.

— Então, eu não compreendo porque você está tão deter minada contra a nossa união. Nós dois somos atraentes e esta mos em idade reprodutiva. Somos inteligentes e dignos um do outro. Não entendo qual é o problema.

— Você achou que as ordens da minha mãe fariam com que eu viesse até você de bom grado?

— O que sua mãe tem a ver isso? — Ele franziu a testa, confuso.

— Só estou aqui por causa dela.

— É verdade. Mas você vai ficar, princesa, por minha causa. Izayoi riu. Dragões eram arrogantes por natureza, mas aquele fazia os outros parecer inseguros.

— Ficarei? E por que eu faria isso? — Olhou ao redor do covil simples de um dragão de batalha que nunca estava em casa. — Sua grande riqueza? Sua posição real? Que motivo eu teria para ficar, além deste corpo humano que não pode voar?

Sabia que o estava provocando, mas não conseguia se conter. E, quando ele não respondeu de imediato, ficou desapontada. Tinha acreditado que ele estaria à altura do desafio, ao contrário dos outros na corte de sua mãe. Era uma pena estar enganada.

— Foi o que eu pensei. — Virou-se e se afastou. Ele que preparasse as próprias batatas.

Entrelaçando os dedos em seu pescoço, ele a puxou de encon tro ao corpo forte e fez com que o fitasse. Não foi violento, nem brutal. Apenas demonstrou... Controle. E ela gostou.

— Não me dê as costas enquanto estamos falando — ele disse com calma. — Se você me faz uma pergunta, precisa me dar tempo para responder.

— Deixe-me ir.

— Não até terminarmos. Você perguntou o que eu poderia oferecer-lhe para que ficasse comigo. O que posso oferecer é alguém digno de você. Alguém que possa lidar com você. Eu não temo a sua fúria. Não temo sua língua ferina. Na verdade, até gosto. Quanto mais cruel, melhor.

Izayoi abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ele puxou de leve seus cabelos, fazendo-a gemer.

— Exceto — ele continuou — quando acasalarmos. Então, você se entregará a mim por completo. Permitirá que eu faça o que quiser com esse corpo. Seja humano ou dragão, porque brincaremos com os dois, princesa. Brincaremos muito.

Ele exibiu um sorriso largo, que revelava os dentes brancos, bem como o mais belo rosto humano que ela já vira.

— Isso não quer dizer que você não deva lutar de vez em quando. Não me importo com algumas cicatrizes feitas por você. Mas, no final, você se submeterá a mim, por vontade própria, feliz, e com um sorriso nesse lindo rosto. E, quando você gover nar como rainha, estarei ao seu lado. Serei seu cônjuge. Seu dragão de batalha. Protegerei você e seu trono. Você ostentará minha marca com orgulho. Juntos, teremos filhos e filhas que darão continuidade à nossa linhagem. Seremos um casal temi do. E, quando encontrarmos nossos ancestrais no outro mundo, passaremos a eternidade juntos. — Deslizou a mão por seu rosto e pescoço, até inseri-la sob o manto e segurar de modo firme, porém suave, seu seio. — Isso é o que faremos, princesa. E é por isso que você deve ficar.

Izayoi ofegou ao senti-lo acariciar o mamilo sensível.

— Você vai me amar — ele disse. — Eu prometo.

A boca dele aproximou-se, e ela ergueu o queixo, à espera de um beijo. Inuno apenas roçou seus lábios e disse:

— Agora, vou ensiná-la a fazer batatas cozidas, para que possamos comer.

Ele a soltou e afastou-se. Izayoi fitou-o em choque, enquanto ele se abaixava ao lado da panela de água fervente.

— Você precisa limpar a batata antes de cortá-la.

E, pela primeira vez na vida, Izayoi não sabia se mata va ou chorava. No momento, estava certa de que poderia fazer os dois.

Com um suspiro feliz, Izayoi empurrou o prato vazio e recostou-se à pedra.

— Isso foi incrível — disse, lambendo os dedos.

Inuno sorriu de novo, surpreendendo-a. Em mais de setenta anos, o dragão não sorria para ninguém.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado, princesa.

— O que eu não entendo é como você sabe tanto sobre os humanos? Você cozinha como eles e sabe o que devem comer. Como comem. Quais os utensílios que utilizam. — Tinham dei xado a mesa de lado, pois ele não se recordava onde a guardara.

Colocando mais vinho na taça, Inuno confessou:

— Meu pai.

— Pelos deuses, seu pai é humano?

— Não, princesa, ele apenas prefere a companhia humana.

— Prefere? Por quê?

— Não sei. Acha que são interessantes. E adora as mulheres.

— Seu pai tem uma bela reputação.

— Sim. E tem orgulho disso. Será interessante quando vocês se conhecerem.

— Conhecer? Por que nos conheceríamos?

— Preciso apresentá-la a ele antes de reivindicá-la. Ele é apegado aos velhos costumes.

— Não quero ser reivindicada por você, dragão de raça inferior.

Inuno rosnou, e ela ignorou os arrepios em sua pele. Espe rava que aquilo não fosse algum tipo de doença humana.

— Pare de me chamar assim. Eu tenho nome.

— Está bem. Eu não quero ser reivindicada por você, Inuno. Não é pessoal. Não quero ser reivindicada por ninguém.

— Você não quer alguém com quem possa procriar?

— Não.

— Eu não entendo. Há tanta paixão em você. Vejo nos seus olhos. Você precisa liberá-la ou vai ficar... — Parou de falar de repente.

— Como a minha mãe? Você teme que eu fique como ela? Confie em mim, dragão de raça inferior, nunca serei como Abbi.

— Mas você já é. Quanto mais você endurecer seu coração, quanto mais você se afastar de tudo e de todos...

— Dragões foram feitos para ficar sozinhos.

— Não. Dragões são sociáveis. Apenas não precisamos pas sar tanto tempo uns com os outros, como os humanos. Mas você permanece em seu covil há anos. Não vai à corte, não visita sua família. Você não vê ninguém desde a morte de seu pai.

Ela estremeceu. O único ser de quem sentia falta era o pai. Ele a amara. Importara-se com ela e a protegera da mãe. Depois que se fora, Izayoi tinha ficado sozinha. Seus irmãos eram mesquinhos e só queriam o trono ou o tesouro da rainha. Os outros membros da realeza não eram confiáveis. E os machos solteiros a temiam.

— Você é jovem — ele prosseguiu. — Jovem demais para se afastar de tudo e de todos. O que sua mãe fez com você foi cruel, mas talvez possamos ver o lado bom. Fez com que você enfrentasse o mundo. O mundo que um dia governará.

— Você realmente acredita que eu vou viver o suficiente para ser rainha?

— Por que diz isso?

— Ela quer me matar. Sempre quis. Por que acha que me mandou até você?

Inuno não sabia se deveria se sentir insultado ou horro rizado.

— O que isso significa?

— Não seja tolo! A rainha está testando sua lealdade. Depois que me reivindicar, ela espera que você me arraste de volta para a corte acorrentada ou me mate.

— Não é verdade. — Recusava-se a acreditar naquilo.

_—_Oquê? Você acha que ela me enviou até aqui porque nos apaixonaríamos? Tente outra vez. Estou no caminho dela desde que nasci. Quando mais jovem, eu era apenas um aborrecimen to. Agora ela me despreza e quer me matar. E você... — Olhou para ele quase com compaixão. — Ela o considera um animal de estimação. Um cavalo bem treinado ou um enorme cão de batalha. Deixou-me aqui, indefesa. De preferência para morrer.

— E você acha que eu a mataria para cumprir ordens da sua mãe?

— Não. Mas não o culparia por tentar me subjugar.

— Você não é um cavalo, Izayoi. Por que pensa assim?

— Sua reputação o precede, Inuno. Os rumores sobre o que você faz com as fêmeas aqui têm circulado pela corte durante anos. Ouço de tudo.

— É mesmo? E que rumores são esses? — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado.

— Esqueça. Esta conversa está ficando desconfortável.

— Não vou esquecer nada, princesa. Diga-me o que você ouviu. E eu vou lhe dizer se é verdade ou não.

— Tudo bem. — Encarou-o. — Banailan disse que você a manteve presa durante dias.

Inuno riu.

— Fiz isso. Mas ela não foi forçada, se é isso o que a preo cupa. Ela desfrutou cada segundo.

Revirando os olhos, Izayoi bufou de desgosto.

— O que mais, princesa?

— Derowen. Um dos guardas da minha mãe disse que podia ouvi-la gritar a quilômetros daqui.

— Sim, ela era barulhenta. Divertida, porém barulhenta.

— Disseram que parecia estar com dor.

— Bem, há vários tipos de dor... — Ele sorriu ao ver a expressão dela. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Eu ouvi o que você fez ás gêmeas Argraff.

— Sim. Mas apenas com uma. Meu irmão estava com a outra. Não me pergunte qual. São exatamente iguais. Provenientes do mesmo ovo.

Ela o fitou com horror.

— Você é tão ruim quanto seu pai.

Inuno gargalhou. Não rira tanto durante toda a sua vida. Sempre sério e preocupado, era a primeira vez que sentia ser possível relaxar.

— Não sou. Não há dragões suficientes no universo para competir com ele. Não, eu teria sido forçado a envolver elfos, seres humanos e, dizem os boatos, até mesmo centauros.

— Para mim, chega desta conversa. — Ela se levantou, mas Inuno foi rápido e agarrou-a pelo pulso.

— Diga, princesa, o que realmente incomoda você?

— Nada. Mas, se você pensa que vai me acorrentar aqui e me transformar em um dragão domado à sua disposição, está tão louco quanto minha mãe. Não sou submissa a nenhum homem.

— Não desejo isso, Izayoi. Gosto de você assim. — Segurou-a com firmeza quando ela tentou se soltar. — Talvez esteja na hora de estabelecermos algumas regras para que você se sinta mais confortável.

Izayoi estreitou o olhar, mas relaxou um pouco.

— Tudo bem.

— Se houver algo que não queira que eu faça quando esti vermos juntos... Diga não .

— Só isso?

— Sim. Você diz — não — , e eu paro.

_—_Isso soa muito estranho para mim.

— Por quê? — Ele se inclinou e beijou-a com gentileza no pescoço.

— Eu... Não sei. Apenas é estranho.

— Deixe-me explicar assim. Se você disser — não — , eu paro. Se disser — pare — , eu não vou parar. — Enquanto a mantinha presa pelo pulso esquerdo, usou a outra mão para segurá-la pela cintura e puxá-la para perto. — Porque, entre nós, haverá apenas uma palavra que vai me impedir. E essa palavra é — não —. Você entendeu?

Seu corpo derreteu-se contra o dele. Izayoi inclinou a cabeça para dar-lhe melhor acesso ao seu pescoço.

— Entendi.

— Bom. — Ele deu um tapinha em seu traseiro. — Agora, vá para a cama.

Ela demorou um pouco, mas de repente se afastou.

— O quê?

— Para a cama. Você parece exausta. Eu preparei um lugar para você no final da caverna, à esquerda. Tem uma cama e outros móveis. Até que você possa voltar a ser dragão, permane cerá nesse andar. Além disso, amanhã viajaremos para Kerezik.

— Por quê?

Ele não queria responder. Por isso, acariciou-a no rosto.

— Você está bem? Parece um pouco... Ai!

Izayoi deu-lhe um soco. No rosto. Com força.

_—_O que foi isso?

— Você está brincando com a fêmea errada, dragão de raça inferior — ela rosnou, afastando-se. — Acha que sou como aquelas vadias estúpidas que você trouxe aqui? Acha que pode brincar comigo?

Esfregando o queixo, ele a fitou.

— Não sei do que está falando.

— Mentiroso. Sabe exatamente do que estou falando. Você me provoca, deixando-me desejosa, para que eu implore por seu afeto, como um cão à procura de alimento.

Maldição! Ela estava certa. Planejara isso.

— Izayoi...

— Não diga nada.

Por que ela estava tão irritada? Mais irritada do que o espe rado, já que descobrira rápido suas intenções. Anão ser que...

— Você já está pronta para mim, Izayoi?

— O quê?

— Você me ouviu, princesa. — Aproximou-se, fazendo-a recuar. — Se eu colocar minha mão entre suas pernas, a encon trarei seca, como os desertos de Alsandair, ou molhada, como o rio Kennis?

Ela chegou á parede da caverna, e Inuno colocou uma mão em cada lado de sua cabeça, prendendo-a.

— Talvez eu devesse descobrir.

— Fique longe de mim, dragão de raça inferior!

— Izayoi — ele a admoestou com suavidade enquanto desatava o cinto que prendia o manto. — Você sabe que essas não são as palavras certas. — Afagou-lhe o seio antes de desli zar a mão pelos quadris e inseri-las entre as coxas trêmulas.

— Espere.

— Ainda não está certo — ele murmurou, incapaz de desviar os olhos da mão que desaparecia entre as pernas dela. Assim que inseriu um dedo no corpo macio, ambos gemeram.

Tão úmida e quente... Apenas o pensamento de penetrá-la o fazia tremer como um jovem. Começou a acariciá-la com os dedos, e ela gemeu em resposta, com os olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior. Inclinando-se, beijou-a no rosto e murmurou:

— Minha, Izayoi. Você é minha.

E foi quando as garras dela atingiram seu rosto. Ele se afastou, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelo queixo.

— Eu não pertenço a ninguém, e se você espera que eu caia nessa armadilha, está muito enganado.

Ele nem sequer limpou o sangue enquanto se encaravam, os olhos travando uma batalha silenciosa.

— Do que você está falando?

— Se você forçar uma reivindicação, eu posso recorrer aos Anciões. Mas, se eu deixar que me possua, terei muito pouco espaço para argumentar, não é? — Fechou o manto. — Você precisará esforçar-se um pouco mais, Inuno, se espera me reivindicar. — Passou por ele. — Não serei reivindicada por ninguém. Mas, principalmente, não por você.

Izayoi desapareceu no corredor e, embora ele estivesse dolorosamente excitado, não pôde deixar de sorrir. Porque ela nem mesmo percebera... Que não dissera a palavra — não —.

Quando já estava distante, Izayoi parou e encostou-se à parede, olhando para a mão. Por alguns segundos, consegui ra transformá-la em garra. Promissor. Talvez pudesse reverter a magia. Mas não podia preocupar-se com isso no momento. Não enquanto pensamentos sobre um dragão de olhos negros confundiam sua mente. Apenas com os dedos, Inuno a fize ra sentir-se... completa. Durante aqueles poucos segundos, pertencera a ele.

Não podia ser tão fraca. Que tipo de rainha seria se não pudesse manter a ralé longe de suas partes íntimas?

Mas será que era mesmo tão simples? Permitira que Inuno se aproximasse mais naquelas horas que passara com ele do que qualquer dragão que já conhecera. E não apenas porque sua mãe a prendera naquele corpo humano fraco. Não, era pior do que isso. Gostava do toque de Inuno. Gostava de sentir as mãos dele. Na verdade, estava começando a gostar dele. E o odiava por isso.

Izayoi passou a noite tentando desfazer o que quer que sua mãe tivesse feito, mas foi em vão.

Sentia falta de ser dragão, de suas asas e garras, assim como da possibilidade de pegar um cavalo para uma refeição rápida. Con tudo, o mais importante era que se sentia insegura naquele corpo humano. Beliscou a pele e sentiu dor. Cravou a unha no antebraço e sangrou. Pelos deuses! Como os humanos viviam assim?

E então havia Inuno. Imaginara que ele tentaria reivindi cá-la na noite anterior. Estivera preparada. Pronta para desafiá-lo como humano. Mas ele não aparecera.

Maldito! Nunca sentira tanta necessidade de um homem antes. E não por alimento ou segurança ou qualquer uma dessas coisas importantes.

_—_Está pronta?

Ela desviou o olhar dos dois sóis da manhã e virou-se para o dragão ao seu lado. Estavam na entrada do covil, quilôme tros acima da terra. Se caísse dali, morreria. Talvez fosse isso o que sua mãe esperava. Que sua forma humana caísse e que Inuno fosse obrigado a lidar com os restos.

— Ainda estou esperando que me explique por que vamos para Kerezik.

— Na verdade, vamos até o vale entre suas montanhas.

— Fascinante. Ainda quero saber o motivo. Inuno olhou para ela.

— Vai continuar querendo — rosnou. — Vamos indo. Ou vou levar você em minhas garras.

Sem dizer nada, Izayoi subiu nas costas dele.

— Eu não monto em outro dragão desde que eu era criança. Isto pode ser divertido.

Segurou firme nos cabelos dele. Ouviu um gemido abafado e mordeu o lábio para não rir. Havia limite para a zombaria que um dragão era capaz de suportar.

Inuno alçou voo em direção a Kerezik... E ao que quer que houvesse lá.


	17. Bônus Part 2

**_._**

**_...HISTÓRIA EXTRA..._**

**_Izayoi & Inuno_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_O nome do livro e de quem o escreveu será revelado ao final da postagem do livro._

_Nomes foram editados_

_..._

* * *

**_A Princesa e o Guerreiro_**

_**Capítulo II**_

Você se lembra da minha mãe, não? Izayoi mal conteve um rosnado quando Inuno apresentou-a para a família.

— Princesa.

— Senhora.

— Posso falar com você um instante, meu filho?

— É claro. — Inuno virou-se para ela. — Volto logo.

— Como quiser — Izayoi murmurou, desejando terras gado a garganta dele na noite anterior.

Alguém colocou uma taça de vinho em sua mão. Ela se apoiou em uma grande mesa de jantar preparada para um banquete.

— Sou Maelona, a irmã mais nova de Inuno. Sou uma bruxa também.

Izayoi fitou a moça, que se encostou à mesa, ao seu lado.

— Bruxa? Eu? Minhas habilidades são... — encolheu os ombros — fracas.

— É mesmo? — Outra irmã, Ghleanna ou algo assim, encostou-se à mesa do outro lado de Izayoi. — Isso é surpreendente. Um dragão branco, sem magia nenhuma? Não parece certo.

Alguma coisa parecia certa naquele momento?

— Talvez.

— Já se perguntou por que lhe falta magia?

— Não. Suponho que eu tenha nascido assim. Ghleanna ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Talvez.

— O que isso significa? — Izayoi não tinha paciência para jogos de palavras com as classes inferiores.

Em vez de responder à pergunta, Ghleanna fez outra:

— Você sabe que sua mãe esteve com nosso pai, muito antes de qualquer um de nós nascer, não?

— Ghleanna! — a irmã mais nova advertiu.

— O quê? Acho que não é segredo.

— Não é. — Izayoi bebericou o vinho. — Pelo que sei, há poucas de uma determinada faixa etária que não se deitaram com seu pai.

— É verdade. — Ghleanna riu. — Meu pai tem jeito com as mulheres. Está no sangue.

— E foi transmitido a todos vocês, eu suponho?

— A alguns dos nossos irmãos. E a uma de nossas irmãs.

— E a Inuno.

As irmãs cuspiram o vinho, e Izayoi olhou para as duas.

— Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

— Nosso Inuno? — Maelona indagou, surpresa.

— Bem... Sim.

— Ele não é como nosso pai.

— Nosso pai é jovial e feliz — Maelona explicou. — Enquanto Inuno é muito...

— Amargo e mal-humorado? — completou Ghleanna.

— Isso não ajusto, irmã. Ele sempre foi agradável comigo.

— Comigo também — Ghleanna disse. — Mas ele não é exatamente animado. Acho que eu nunca o vi sorrindo.

— Mamãe disse que ele costumava sorrir, até o papai... Você sabe.

Curiosa com a reação delas, Izayoi confessou:

— Inuno sorri para mim.

As duas ficaram imóveis. Em seguida, viraram-se para encará-la.

— Sorriu? Para você? — Ghleanna perguntou.

— Sim. Algumas vezes ontem. E uma vez, muitos anos atrás.

Ghleanna estreitou o olhar.

— Tem certeza de que era Inuno?

— Acho que eu saberia. Só fui mantida prisioneira por um dragão negro nos últimos dias.

— Isso é fascinante. Acho que nenhum de nós o viu sorrindo — Maelona comentou, maravilhada.

— Achei que ele nem fosse capaz.

— Bem, ele é capaz — Izayoi respondeu, bruscamente.

Mas... O que estava fazendo? Por que sentira necessidade de defender o cretino? Era patético! Rosnando, afastou-se das duas.

Inuno tomou as mãos da mãe.

— Por favor. Confie em mim.

— Confio em você, filho. Não confio nela.

Ela deslizou a mão por seu rosto, no lugar em que Izayoi o atingira na noite anterior, e que ainda estava um pouco dolorido.

— O que é isso? Ela fez isso com você?

— Eu a deixei brava.

— E essa vai ser sua vida? Rezando para não zangar a louca porque tem medo de que ela o mate enquanto dorme?

Inuno olhou para a mãe, fingindo surpresa.

— Estou chocado com suas palavras.

— Não é possível escolher outra? Alguém mais gentil?

— Eu não quero alguém mais gentil. Quero Izayoi.

Os dois observaram Izayoi atravessar o aposento, com uma taça de vinho nas mãos. Um grande cão correu, e ela se agachou ao lado dele. Passou a mão no pelo e farejou-o.

— Izayoi? — ele chamou. Quando ela o fitou, disse: — Não.

— Não o quê?

— É um animal de estimação. Não uma guloseima.

— Animal de estimação? — Ela soltou um suspiro irritado e levantou-se.

Inuno sorriu ao vê-la confusa sobre a vida humana e ouviu a mãe bufar.

— O quê? — perguntou.

— Ela fez você sorrir.

— Izayoi sempre me faz sorrir.

Naomi apoiou a cabeça no peito do filho.

— Pelos deuses! Perdi você para sempre.

— Acho que está exagerando, mamãe.

Izayoi olhou ao redor. Inutaisho mantinha a família em um lindo castelo situado era um vale entre as montanhas. Mas aquela parecia uma maneira estranha para qualquer dragão viver. O único modo de entrar no castelo era na forma humana. Nenhum dragão passaria pelas portas.

Ela ouvira muitas histórias sobre o pai de Inuno, Inutaisho, o Perverso. Na verdade, os detalhes sobre as incontáveis conquistas dele preenchiam livros que seu próprio pai nunca a deixara ler. Sempre soubera que ele preferia viver entre numa nos, mas nunca percebera o quanto. Tinha até mesmo criados humanos, que pareciam não temer os dragões que serviam. Estranho.

— Bem... — Escutou a voz forte atrás dela. _—_A mulher do meu filho. — Antes que Izayoi pudesse corrigi-lo, uma grande mão deu-lhe um tapa nas costas como forma de saudação. Ela tropeçou, felizmente nos braços de Inuno. Caso contrário, acabaria de bruços no chão de mármore.

— Você está bem? — Inuno perguntou.

— Sim.

— Coisinha frágil, não é?

Izayoi virou-se para enfrentá-lo, porém deteve-se e o encarou. Pelos deuses, ele era lindo! Só podia ser Inutaisho. Com uma estrutura semelhante a de Inuno e os irmãos, o dragão tinha cabelo azul, com mechas brancas da idade, que chegavam ao chão. Os olhos prateados a fitavam com curiosidade, enquanto os lábios exibiram um sorriso pecaminoso que fez seus joelhos tremer.

Não era de admirar que sua mãe caíra na cama daquele dragão. Ele tinha uns quinhentos ou seiscentos anos, e ainda era forte, poderoso e atraente.

Diante de seu silêncio, Inuno a cutucou no ombro.

— Diga alguma coisa — murmurou por entre os dentes. Então ela disse. Para o pai.

— Você é absolutamente lindo! Inutaisho sorriu e olhou para o filho.

— Bem, pelo menos sabemos que ela tem bom gosto.

— Com licença. — Inuno arrastou-a para fora da sala, mas ela continuou encarando Inutaisho até a porta se fechar.

Não era a primeira vez que uma mulher encarava Inutaisho com grande interesse. Inuno nunca se importara. Mas aquela era sua Izayoi, e o ciúme o estava sufocando. Segurou-a pelos braços.

— Você não pode ser mais discreta?

— Sobre o quê? — ela indagou, confusa.

— Sua admiração espalhafatosa pelo meu pai.

— Ora, até você tem que admitir que ele é lindo! Bem, o que quero dizer é que, de repente, compreendo minha mãe. — Agarrou os braços que a seguravam. — Se é assim como humano, como será na forma de dragão? Deve ser magnífico!

Inuno não podia mais suportar. Ouvi-la falar assim despertou nele uma necessidade territorial que nunca tivera antes com qualquer mulher. Apertando-a com mais força, empurrou-a contra a parede. Ela só teve tempo de soltar um suspiro antes que sua boca cobrisse a dela. Izayoi lutou, tentando afastar-se, mas ele se recusou a soltá-la. Em vez disso, inclinou a cabeça para poder inserir a língua entre os lábios macios.

Sentiu que ela mexeu a perna e, não querendo ser atingido na virilha, empurrou os quadris para a frente, prendendo a parte inferior do corpo dela. A princesa suspirou de novo, e seu lado racional exigiu que a libertasse. Contudo, ela moveu os quadris que se pressionaram contra sua ereção.

Era tudo de que ele precisava. Enterrou as mãos no cabelo macio, e ela o envolveu pelo pescoço, puxando-o para perto. A reação de Izayoi fez suas pernas tremer de luxúria. Ao ouvi-la gemer, Inuno perdeu o controle e pressionou outra vez os quadris contra os dela. Contudo, uma batida na porta interrompeu-os.

— Inuno! — Ele ouvia seus irmãos rindo do outro lado da porta. — Papai implora que você compareça ao jantar, poderoso dragão de batalha, defensor do trono da rainha!

— E defensor da filha da rainha — uma das irmãs gritou.

Ele tentou se afastar, mas Izayoi agarrou-se ao seu pescoço.

— Não pare — ela disse, ofegante.

— Sinto muito, princesa. — Imaginava se ela fazia idéia de que nenhuma fêmea o deixara tão desesperado. — Minha família espera. E, a menos que queira uma audiência, é melhor irmos.

Ele se afastou. O que não daria para rasgar aquele vestido e possuí-la até que os dois sóis nascessem... Dali a muitas sema nas. Faria isso se a quisesse apenas por uma noite ou alguns dias. Mas aquele jogo era para o resto de suas vidas. O vencedor levaria tudo. Querendo ou não, seu coração pertencia a ela.

— Então, como está sua mãe?

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Naomi, que fizera a pergunta.

— Está bem. Embora eu reze por sua morte a cada noite. Isso desviou toda a atenção para ela.

— Devemos supor que você não tenha afinidade com sua mãe? — Ghleanna perguntou, enquanto usava os utensílios humanos para comer a carne no prato.

— Ela detesta o chão em que piso. Mas o sentimento é mútuo.

— A rainha teme seu poder — Maelona opinou.

— Meu poder não é nada comparado ao dela. Minha mãe sabe disso. — Izayoi observou como os outros faziam e cortou a carne. Já estava salivando.

— Está enganada — Naomi disse. — Você tem mais poder do que sua mãe. A magia está ao seu redor. Posso vê-la:

Izayoi mastigava a comida. Estava apreciando as carnes cozidas quase tanto quanto a crua, que costumava comer.

— Eu estava discutindo isso com suas filhas. Tive muitos professores, senhora. E todos disseram que eu era um triste fracasso.

— Pensei um pouco nisso — Ghleanna falou. — E acredito que eles tenham mentido para você.

Izayoi olhou para a mulher sentada à sua frente.

— Por que diz isso?

— Você é um dragão branco. Nasceu com o poder. Nada que sua mãe faça pode tirar isso você.

— Então, por que minhas habilidades são tão ruins?

— Acho que eu sei. Quando você treinava, sempre foi na forma de dragão, não foi?

— Claro.

— Então eles nunca viram isso por causa de suas escamas.

— Viram o quê?

— A marca que você tem no ombro.

— Sim. Todos os meus irmãos têm esta marca.

— Bem, é essa marca que afasta você de sua verdadeira força. E aposto o meu tesouro que sua mãe sabia disso quando a colocou em você.

Com o cenho franzido, Izayoi olhou para o ombro.

Inuno deveria ter prestado mais atenção à conversa das mulheres. Em vez disso, exibia olhares ameaçadores para os dois irmãos mais novos interessados em Izayoi.

Então ouviu a irmã gritar e virou-se ã tempo de ver sua mulher tomar a faca que usava para comer e enfiá-la na pequena marca que tinha no ombro.

— Izayoi! — Mas era tarde demais. Ela já enfiara a ponta em torno da marca, arrancando um pedaço de carne.

Ele se levantou e foi até ela, enquanto a família assistia à cena, surpresa.

— Eu não sinto nada — Izayoi disse, olhando para a ferida.

Inuno pegou um pano de cima da mesa e colocou sobre o ferimento.

— Nada? Você não sente dor?

— Sinto muita dor. Mas nada mais.

— Do que você está falando? — ele indagou, sem compreender.

Izayoi levantou-se e, pressionando o pano no braço, afastou-se da mesa.

— Nada mudou. Tem certeza sobre essa marca?

— Foi um palpite — Ghleanna respondeu.

— Um palpite? Teria sido bom eu saber antes de cortar o meu ombro.

—E como poderíamos imaginar que você faria isso?

— O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Você me diz... — Izayoi interrompeu-se. — Inuno, isso dói — sussurrou. Em seguida, seus braços se abriram e seu corpo foi erguido do chão.

— Izayoi! — ele gritou. Foi em direção a ela, mas suas irmãs o seguraram. — Soltem-me!

— Não. Deixe-a _—_Ghleanna disse. — Você não pode ajudá-la.

Inuno observou enquanto a magia de sua espécie per corria o corpo de Izayoi, evolvendo-lhe os membros, atravessando o peito, jorrando dela como água da chuva.

— Façam alguma coisa! — ele gritou de novo, não querendo vê-la contorcer-se de dor. — Não podemos deixá-la assim.

— Não podemos fazer nada, além de esperar até que os deuses terminem — Maelona sussurrou.

Nesse momento, o corpo de Izayoi ergueu-se devagar em direção ao teto. Era silêncio fascinado, Inuno e sua família observaram. E então, ela caiu. Foi como se os deuses a atingissem com as garras poderosas. Ela bateu contra o piso do salão, atravessando-o.

— Pelos deuses!

— O calabouço! Ela foi para o calabouço!

O pai de Inuno liderou o caminho até a parte inferior do castelo, pouco utilizada. Encontraram-na exatamente onde ela caíra.

— Izayoi?

Inuno correu, acompanhado pelas irmãs. Ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, Maelona suspirou e disse:

— Ela respira.

Irritado, Inuno empurrou Ghleanna.

— Por que você disse isso a ela?

— Como eu poderia saber que ela faria algo tão estúpido?

— Parem!

Os dois olharam para baixo e viram Izayoi de olhos abertos.

— Parem de brigar!

_—_Izayoi, você está bem?

—Minha cabeça dói um pouco. E cada parte do meu corpo está ardendo.

— Não me surpreende — Ghleanna disse. — Quando tamanha quantidade de magia passa por você, com certeza provocará dor.

Com cuidado, Inuno segurou-a no colo.

— Vamos levar você lá para cima, princesa.

— Continuo com fome, dragão de raça inferior — Izayoi murmurou.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse responder, ela estava roncando.

Izayoi bocejou, espreguiçando-se. Sentia-se ótima. Vigorosa com o poder. Ouvia coisas, sentia coisas. Era capaz de ver a magia ao seu redor.

Percebeu que Inuno estava ao seu lado na cama. Acordado, ele a observava. Notou também que, exceto pela coberta de peles, estavam nus. Como dragões, isso não significaria nada. Porém, como humanos... Socou-o no peito.

— Ai!

— Por que estamos juntos na cama? O que você fez? — Tentou repetir o gesto, mas ele segurou seus pulsos.

— Pare de me bater!

— Solte-me.

— Não até que você se acalme!

Era difícil se acalmar com o corpo de Inuno sobre o seu. Parte de si gostaria de se entregar. Toda aquela magia percorrendo-a apenas intensificava seu desejo por ele.

Respirando fundo, forçou-se a relaxar. Funcionou, mas, em vez de soltá-la, Inuno olhou para seus lábios.

— Inuno? Sim?

— Solte-me.

— Você tem certeza?

Ele exibiu um olhar tão suplicante que ela sorriu.

— Sim, tenho certeza.

Com um suspiro resignado, ele a soltou e se deitou de costas. Izayoi precisou conter-se para não rir ao ver a ereção que pressionava a coberta.

— Eu fiquei tão preocupado com você...

— É mesmo? — ela indagou, surpresa.

— Sim, Izayoi. Tive medo de perdê-la. Principalmente quando você atravessou o chão...

— Bem, eu acho que os deuses me protegeram.

— Pode ser. Você consegue se transformar em dragão?

— Não, não consigo. — Ela sentia aquilo.

— Talvez em breve.

— Talvez. — Ou talvez ficasse daquele jeito para sempre. Presa a um corpo fraco até ser chamada de volta por seus ancestrais.

— Não se preocupe. Prometo que vamos consertar isso. Logo você aprenderá a controlar sua magia, e nada poderá detê-la.

— Você parece tão confiante...

— Eu tenho certeza. — Beijou-a na testa e no rosto. — Agora vamos parar de falar.

Ela o empurrou, mas teve que admitir que foi um esforço pequeno. O que mais poderia fazer? Ainda mais ao sentir as mãos fortes percorrendo seu corpo.

— Inuno, pare.

Ele riu segundos antes de tomar seu mamilo entre os lábios. Izayoi lembrou-se das "regras" e percebeu que ele não iria parar, exceto se ela dissesse — não — .

— Negativo — ela falou.

Ele emitiu um gemido profundo enquanto deslizava a mão por entre suas coxas, fazendo-a choramingar, como um humano fraco. Ainda assim, a sensação era tão boa... Os dedos enlouquecendo-a, a língua e os lábios provocando seus mamilos... Ela queria chegar ao êxtase. Mas nunca pediria.

— Inuno... Não devemos. — Ao senti-lo deslizar a língua por seu corpo até repousar entre as coxas, ela respondeu à própria pergunta em voz alta. — Sim, devemos...

Os gritos de luxúria o enlouqueceram. O gosto dela era muito bom. O cheiro, ainda melhor. Aquela era a Izayoi que sempre soubera que existia. A que seria sua para sempre. Queria esperar que retomassem à sua caverna para possuí-la, uma vez que nunca conseguiria esperar até a reivindicação, que, devido à linhagem real, deveria ocorrer na lua cheia, em quatro dias. Tempo demais.

Mesmo assim, não planejara seduzi-la na casa de seu pai. Porém, não podia conter-se. Especialmente com as provocações. Aquele "não devemos" quase o matara. Ela sabia instigá-lo, e o compreendia melhor do que ninguém. Só não sabia disso ainda. Em breve, compreenderia tudo. Perceberia que, separa dos, eram fortes, mas que juntos eram imbatíveis.

Izayoi segurou a cabeceira da cama. Contorcia-se embaixo dele, enquanto sua língua a atormentava.

— Inuno — sussurrou. — Pelos deuses, Inuno.

Isso era tudo o que ele precisava ouvir. Intensificou as investidas com a língua e, gemendo, Izayoi arqueou o corpo, atingindo o clímax. Deitou-se sobre ela, segurou-lhe as mãos sobre a cabeça e esperou.

Após alguns instantes, os olhos de Izayoi se abriram devagar.

— Sente-se melhor? — ele indagou, sorrindo.

Dando um sorriso malicioso, que ele rezou poder manter naquele lindo rosto sempre que estivessem juntos, ela assentiu.

— Bom. Agora é minha vez. — Deslizou para dentro dela, extraindo um delicioso gemido de surpresa.

Por fim, ela recuperou a razão e pôde ver com clareza. Mas já era tarde demais. Sentiu-o penetrá-la, sem aviso, e foi delicioso. Isso também significava que teria poucos motivos para recusar a reivindicação. Conhecia as intenções dele desde o início e, sem força alguma, Inuno a possuíra... E ela havia permitido.

— Izayoi — ele sussurrou, fazendo seu corpo derreter-se. — Farei amor com você e levarei você ao êxtase... De novo. — Ao vê-la revirar os olhos, sorriu. — Sempre será assim conosco. Sempre.

Izayoi duvidava disso, mas então ele começou a mover-se, e ela parou de pensar em qualquer coisa, exceto na sensação de tê-lo dentro de si. Envolveu-o com as pernas, e beijaram-se com paixão. Ele aumentou o ritmo e tomou seu mamilo entre os lábios, levando-a ao clímax outra vez, uma sensação que percorreu todo o seu corpo. Ofegante, percebeu que Inuno, após atingir o prazer, estava deitado sobre ela. Foi quando teve de admitir, pelo menos para si mesma, que não era tão ruim tê-lo por perto.

— Izayoi? — Ele parecia ter demorado séculos até juntar forças para dizer isso. Porém, quando ela não respondeu, ficou preocupado. Temeroso de que pudesse tê-la machucado, apoiou-se no cotovelo e a fitou. — Izayoi?

— Hum?

Ela parecia saciada, o que o fez sorrir.

— Você está bem?

Abrindo os olhos devagar, Izayoi olhou para ele, maravilhada, mas logo franziu o cenho.

— Isso não muda nada, dragão de raça inferior. Inuno riu alto.

— Desculpe, princesa, mas muda tudo, e nós dois sabemos disso. — Quando ela tentou se afastar, ele a segurou pela cintura. — Você não vai a lugar algum.

— Solte-me.

— Não. Eu quero conversar com você primeiro.

— Conversar? — Ela parecia horrorizada com a idéia.

— Sim, conversar. Esclarecer algumas coisas.

— Como o quê?

— A próxima lua cheia será em quatro dias. Vou reivindicar você.

— Espere...

— Não. Não vou esperar, Izayoi. Você é minha, e eu sou seu. Nada mudará isso.

Irritada, afastou-se dele na cama.

— Isso não é justo. Foi a magia... Que mudou...

— Tente outra coisa, princesa. Não vou acreditar que a magia levou-a a fazer qualquer coisa que não quisesse.

— Mas...

— Não! Sem mais desculpas. Sem mais recusas.

Com os olhos arregalados, Izayoi afastou-se ainda mais, porém ele a segurou pelo pulso, puxou-a e deitou-se sobre ela.

— Nunca amarei você, dragão de raça inferior! Nunca!

O coração dele quase parou. Queria que ela o amasse. Precisava disso. Era apaixonado por Izayoi desde a primeira vez em que a vira e a amaria para sempre. Ninguém se comparava a ela.

— Talvez devêssemos nos entender, princesa. Eu vou ter você. Será minha até o fim dos tempos. Desafie-me, se desejar, mas você vai perder a batalha. Eu prometo.

Os olhos azuis o fitaram, e ele viu o calor que deles emanava. Com o ódio, veio a luxúria.

— Acho que está na hora de você compreender como as coisas funcionarão entre nós, princesa. Vou mostrar-lhe.

Inuno bateu na porta do quarto do irmão mais velho. Depois de muita espera, Addolgar abriu-a.

— O que foi?

— Preciso de suas correntes, irmão.

— Devo perguntar por quê?

— Não.

Addolgar deu de ombros e voltou para o quarto. Inuno ouviu o irmão falar com a companheira.

— Onde você pensa que vai com as nossas correntes?

— É por uma boa causa — Addolgar disse por sobre o ombro enquanto as entregava para Inuno. — Trouxe-me sorte, irmão. Talvez funcione assim com você também.

_Ele fez amor comigo até__eu dormir,_ela pensou, obrigando-se a despertar. Os dois sóis já brilhavam pelas janelas, e ela sabia que era tarde. A última coisa de que se lembrava era de Inuno banhando-a, sob seus protestos.

Izayoi balançou a cabeça, mas os sons de correntes pesadas a fizeram congelar. Tentou tocar o pescoço, porém as mãos tinham os movimentos restritos. Viu que havia algemas de metal nos pulsos e que as correntes estavam presas à cabeceira da cama. Não podia ver ou tocar a coleira no pescoço, mas podia senti-la. O peso do metal sobre os ombros. Até mesmo os pés estavam acorrentados.

— Maldito!

— Ah, você está acordada.

— Solte-me! Agora!

— Acho que não. Gosto de ter você à minha disposição.

— Eu vou gritar por ajuda.

— Eu não me incomodaria. Lembre-se de qual família vive aqui. A de Inutaisho, o Perverso. De alguma forma, ele conseguiu conquistar minha mãe, que tentou matá-lo mais de uma vez antes da reivindicação. Então, eu duvido que ele se oponha.

— Eu sou uma princesa. Você não pode me tratar...

— Você é uma princesa — ele a interrompeu —, uma linda princesa que pertence a mim.

Inuno caminhou até ela. _Por que ele tinha de ser tão lindo?_

— Diga que você é minha, e solto você.

Irritada e desejosa ao mesmo tempo, Izayoi virou o rosto.

— Diga-me, Izayoi. — Deslizou os dedos pela panturrilha, provocando-a. — Diga-me! — Subiu para as coxas, beijando-as. — Ou serei forçado a arrancar de você... De alguma maneira.

Izayoi estremeceu e, para sua vergonha, não de medo ou raiva, mas de luxúria. Sua fraqueza a enojava. Como poderia ser rainha, quando não conseguia dizer — não — ao bastardo?

Os beijos se transformaram em lambidas que se arrastaram até seu ventre.

— Palavras tão simples, Izayoi. _Eu pertenço a você, Inuno._Diga-as, e vamos acabar logo com isso.

— Eu não direi — ela gritou, sentindo a língua em seu mamilo.

— Tudo bem. Acho que vamos ter que fazer isso da maneira mais difícil. — Inuno deitou-se com a cabeça entre suas pernas e começou a acariciá-la com a língua.

Izayoi fechou os olhos e gemeu. Ele parou. Ao abrir os olhos, viu-o dar um sorriso lindo. Para alguém que raramente sorria, ele parecia estar fazendo muito aquilo nos últimos tempos.

— Dê-me o que eu quero, e eu vou dar o que você quer.

Recusando-se a falar, ela meneou a cabeça.

— Como quiser, — Inclinou-se e recomeçou a provocá-la. Ao avistar o membro ereto, ela soltou um gemido desejoso. Inuno levantou a cabeça e fitou-a. Izayoi lambeu os lábios.

Inuno ficou de joelhos ao seu lado. Fascinada, ela o admirava e, quando ele se aproximou, tomou o membro intumescido na boca. Ambos fecharam os olhos e gemeram enquanto ela o acariciava, adorando a maneira como o fazia tremer.

— Pelos deuses — ele murmurou. — É muito bom. Izayoi gostava de tê-lo em sua boca. Gostava de tê-lo

Tão perto. Continuou acariciando-o com os lábios e a língua. Ele agarrou seu cabelo, entregando-se às sensações. Por fim, alcançou o êxtase, e ela não se afastou até que, saciado, ele se deitasse ao seu lado.

Agora, ele não conseguiria mais resistir. Achou que Inuno a livraria das correntes e que se amariam até desmaiarem. Era o que Izayoi esperava. E continuou esperando.

Com um suspiro, ele se recostou à cama, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

— Então, o que você prefere, Izayoi? Que o primeiro seja menino ou menina

— O quê? _—_Ela arregalou os olhos, aborrecida.

— Nosso primeiro filho. Menino ou menina? Eu preferia que fosse menina. Sempre quis uma filha. — Sorriu, e foi o sorriso mais caloroso que alguém já lhe deu. — Quero que se pareça com você. Mas um filho também seria bom. Poderia cuidar dos irmãos e das irmãs menores. Não precisamos ter tantos filhos quanto os meus pais, pois quinze é excessivo. Apenas dois ou três, você não acha?

Incapaz de olhar para ele sem gritar, Izayoi olhou pela janela e divagou sobre a ideia de atirar-se de lá, depois que ele a soltasse. Revirando os olhos, ela suspirou, mas o som parecia mais o de um soluço.

Inuno por fim libertou seus braços e pernas, deixando a corrente longa o suficiente para que ela chegasse à banheira.

Exceto por isso, manteve-a amarrada à cairia o restante do dia.

Izayoi realmente desejava poder dizer que o odiava. Seria mais fácil. Prometeria a ele tudo o que pedia, esperaria até que a soltasse e então cortaria sua garganta.

Mas não o odiava. E odiava-se por isso. Mulher patética!

Quando Inuno decidira deixá-la sozinha, logo percebera que a cabeceira não resistiria à sua força e raiva. Então, prendera a corrente em torno de uma pilastra. Com um sorriso irritantemente feliz, beijara-a no rosto, prometera que voltaria e saíra.

Já havia se passado quase uma hora, e ele ainda não retomara.

Ao ouvir uma batida na porta, Izayoi cobriu-se com as peles, pois os criados humanos não apreciavam a nudez.

— Entre.

A porta se abriu. Ghleanna entrou, carregando uma bandeja com comida, seguida pela mãe, que segurava um cálice e uma garrafa.

Izayoi rezou para que houvesse vinho naquela garrafa. Precisava entorpecer o cérebro antes que começasse a destruir tudo à sua volta por pura diversão.

— Achamos que você pudesse estar com fome.

— Eu preferia ter a chave.

— Você está louca, princesa, se acha que vamos ficar entre você e meu irmão — Ghleanna falou

— Ótimo!

— Não há necessidade de ficar com raiva. Tudo vai acabar bem. Eu prometo — Naomi tentou acalmá-la.

— Seu filho é irracional.

— Meu filho está apaixonado.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Izayoi virou-se bruscamente, mas a corrente a puxou para trás.

— Ai!

— Oh, eu tentei matá-lo duas vezes. Quase consegui uma vez. — A mãe de Inuno traçou uma linha no pescoço com um dedo. — Cortei a garganta dele daqui até aqui. Mas ele se transformou em dragão, antes que eu pudesse terminar. As escamas impediram que ele sangrasse até a morte.

— Ah... É uma bela história, senhora — comentou Izayoi.

— Não. Não é. Só quero dizer que os machos desta família não estão procurando companheiras tímidas. Quanto mais você lutar contra meu filho, mais ele vai desejá-la. Depois que eu cortei a garganta de Inutaisho, reivindicou-me na lua cheia seguinte.

— A senhora já se arrependeu de estar com ele?

— Não. Nunca me arrependi e não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ele. Entretanto, lamento o quanto sua reputação pesa sobre nossos filhos.

Naomi queria que Izayoi acreditasse no amor de Inuno. Ele poderia amá-la? Alguém poderia? Sabia que não era exata mente uma pessoa de fácil convivência.

Houve um instante de silêncio, interrompido quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Inuno entrou. Izayoi levantou-se assim que viu o rosto dele.

— O que aconteceu com você?

— Nada — ele resmungou. — Uma pequena discussão com meu pai.

— Você prometeu que não brigaria mais com ele — a mãe lembrou, levantando-se para vê-lo melhor.

— Eu não briguei com ele. Eu estava discutindo com outra pessoa, e ele decidiu interferir.

Izayoi estendeu a mão e tocou a marca escura ao redor do olho de Inuno. Espantado, ele se virou depressa, e ela puxou a mão, afastando-se.

— Acho melhor irmos — Naomi disse. — Venha, Ghleanna. — As duas saíram do quarto.

— Sua mãe é muito doce — Izayoi falou.

— Eu sei.

— Trouxe comida e vinho para mim. Queria ver se a coleira não estava muito apertada — comentou. Ela estendeu a mão e passou os dedos com suavidade sobre o olho ferido. Ele a encarou, surpreso, mas Izayoi não se deteve. — Você tem certeza de que está bem?

Aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de truque de Izayoi para se divertir à sua custa. No entanto, os olhos dela pareciam sinceros, e os dedos em seu rosto eram delicados e cuidadosos. Ela estaria mesmo preocupada com seu bem-estar? Aquilo seria um progresso, mesmo ela parecendo assustada até por fazer a pergunta.

— Vou ficar bem. Já levei socos piores. Crescendo nessa família, você aprende a lidar com ataques surpresa.

— Bom. — Ela tirou a mão de seu rosto e tentou se afastar, mas ele a puxou de volta.

— Você não vai me cumprimentar?

— Cumprimentá-lo?

Inclinou-se até que seus lábios pairassem sobre os dela.

— Sempre que eu voltar de defender o seu trono, você deve me cumprimentar assim, para que toda a corte saiba que se importa comigo.

— Eu não me importo...

Inuno interrompeu a negação com um beijo. Para alguém que não passava muito tempo como humano, Izayoi real mente sabia beijar. A língua quente o provocava, e os gemidos guturais destruíam seu controle. De alguma forma, conseguiu se afastar.

— O que foi agora? — Ela olhou para ele, frustrada.

Inuno puxou a fina corrente de prata que usava no pescoço debaixo da camisa. Guardava ali a chave da prisão de Izayoi. Libertou-a, enquanto ela o observava.

— O que é isso? O que você está planejando? Tomando-lhe a mão, ele a levou até a cama.

— Um dos meus irmãos recebeu notícias da corte... — Como diria a ela? Fitou os olhos azuis, que o encaravam, aguardando. Não. Não haveria palavras delicadas. Ela merecia saber a verdade. — Há boatos se espalhando pela corte, Izayoi.

— Boatos? Que tipo de boatos?

— Alguns estão dizendo que sua mãe quer vê-la morta.

— Eu já sei.

— Você lida com isso muito melhor do que eu. — Na verdade, fora assim que tinha conseguido o olho roxo. Seu irmão dera a notícia. Inuno o chamara de mentiroso. Houvera gritos, empurrões e socos. Então Inutaisho, que não tolerava brigas entre os filhos, interrompera. Com um soco, atingira Inuno

E, com outro, controlara o filho mais novo.

— Lidar com o quê? Esta é minha vida. Sempre foi. Meu pai me avisou há muito tempo que este momento chegaria. Por isso me treinou.

— Treinou?

— Sim. Humana ou dragão, eu sei usar uma espada, bastão, adaga, arco e chicote. Também conheço muitas formas de combate físico, — Ela sorriu com orgulho. — E eu posso fazer coisas com chamas que surpreenderiam até mesmo você.

Inuno imaginou se ela percebia que estavam de mãos dadas enquanto conversavam.

— Surpreenderiam até mesmo a mim, é?

— Bem... Como um dragão de batalha, você deve ter visto coisas surpreendentes.

— Nada tão surpreendente quanto você, Izayoi. Espantada, ela pigarreou e desviou o olhar.

— Então o que isso muda?

— Maelona conhece uma bruxa que pode ajudá-la, agora que você tem seus poderes. Amanhã iremos vê-la.

— Eu não preciso que você seja minha babá, Inuno. Acho que posso falar com uma bruxa sozinha.

— Ela é um dragão muito velho, que não se transforma mais em humano. Não vou pôr você em risco. — Dragões velhos podiam ser instáveis. Pegá-los em um dia ruim poderia resultar em morte. O que faziam com os humanos...

— Tudo bem — ela concordou com um suspiro.

— Iremos pela manhã. — Inuno soltou as mãos dela para afastar a coberta de peles de seus ombros. — Esta noite eu tenho outros planos.

Izayoi tentou esconder o sorriso, mas não fez um bom trabalho.

— Um dragão branco. Faz tempo que não vejo um desse tipo.

Izayoi suspirou, aborrecida, enquanto Inuno mantinha-se na frente dela, tentando convencer a velha feiticeira a ajudá-los. Donnfhlaidh tinha feito com que esperassem por quase meia hora.

— Senhora — Inuno disse com muita paciência —, nós precisamos de sua ajuda.

— Ela não pode se transformar em dragão, não é?

— Não. Não pode.

— Bem, não-posso ajudá-la.

— Ótimo! — A paciência de Izayoi se esgotou. — Se não pode me ajudar, vou encontrar alguém que possa — gritou.

A feiticeira gargalhou.

— Inuno! Você sabe no que está se metendo? Izayoi, ignorando o fato de não ter proteção, rosnou e

Avançou. Mas Inuno a agarrou pelo vestido e deu-lhe uma piscadela.

Realmente deveria odiá-lo, mas ele parecia tão majestoso na armadura de batalha; A placa de metal, usada para proteger não apenas o peito brilhava à luz da fogueira. Sem mencionar as cicatrizes que cobriam boa parte daquele corpo...

O que Inuno fizera com ela? Quando se tornara uma daquelas mulheres apaixonadas? Como permitira que isso acontecesse?

— Senhora, peço-lhe de novo. Vai nos ajudar?

— Eu não posso desfazer o feitiço da mãe dela, Inuno. A rainha tem que morrer ou sua amada terá que revertê-lo sozinha.

— E como eu faço isso? — Izayoi suspirou, dramaticamente.

— Tente isto. — A velha bruxa arremessou um livro escrito por dragões.

— Obrigada, senhora.

— Fique com ele. Em breve, não vou mais precisar. — A velha virou-se devagar para voltar às profundezas do covil, mas disse por cima do ombro: — Vocês já sabem que são um par perfeito, não é? Você, princesa, permite que ele seja gentil, e não apenas um assassino. Inuno permite que você seja uma tola sempre que quiser. Vocês dois são perfeitos juntos, e algum dia seus filhos vão mudar tudo.

Inuno observou a irmã e mãe trabalhando com Izayoi para encontrar o feitiço que romperia a influência da rainha.

Estavam fazendo aquilo, havia horas, e ele podia ver que a paciência de sua mulher estava se esgotando. Quando ela rugiu de frustração, ele soube que precisava urgentemente de uma pausa.

— Isto é inútil!

— Venha, Izayoi. — Agarrou-a pelo pulso e conduziu-a para a saída. — Mãe? Tudo bem?

— Vá. Eu ficarei bem.

Inuno levou-a do castelo em direção à floresta.

— Aonde vamos?

— Você está perigosamente tensa, meu amor. Temo pela segurança da minha família.

Ela parou de caminhar.

— O que foi?

— Não diga isso de novo.

— Sei que você jamais machucaria minha família.

— Não é isso. Nunca me chame de amor novamente.

— Você é inacreditável, princesa. — Continuou a puxá-la consigo. — Discute pelas coisas mais loucas.

— Acho que não. Não preciso desses agrados insípidos vindos de você.

— Você prefere de outros?

— Não há outros.

Inuno parou outra vez e olhou para ela.

— E assim será, princesa. Seremos apenas nós dois.

— Não entendo você. Poderia ter qualquer uma. Você quer mesmo ser o marido de uma rainha?

— Eu não quero qualquer uma. Só quero você, desde a primeira vez que a vi. Isso nunca mudará. Assumindo o trono ou deixando-o para um de seus irmãos, o que sinto por você não vai mudar. Acho que já sabe disso. Acho que é o que você teme.

Ela soltou a mão dele e se afastou alguns passos.

— Pode ser que eu nunca vire dragão de novo, que eu fique presa a este corpo fraco para sempre. Talvez eu nunca seja rainha. E um dia talvez você tenha que escolher, entre mim ou minha mãe. Ela vai fazê-lo escolher.

— Não há escolha. Será sempre você, Izayoi. Você sempre será minha primeira e única escolha. Seu bem-estar é minha única preocupação. Humana ou dragão, rainha ou raça inferior. Minha vida será proteger você e os filhos que tivermos. Não vou deixar nada ferir nossa família. E com certeza não vou deixar nada ferir você. — Beijou a mão dela. — Meu coração lhe pertence, Izayoi. Será sempre seu.

Franzindo a testa, ela olhou para longe e, em seguida, para o chão. Inuno sabia que o rejeitaria de novo. O medo que ela tinha dos próprios sentimentos a faria correr, mas estava disposto a esperá-la. Não tinha escolha.

Então, para sua surpresa, ela estendeu lentamente a mão livre. Ele a segurou e apertou-a de leve. Izayoi estremeceu e abraçou-o, repousando a cabeça sobre seu peito.

Inuno fechou os olhos e enviou uma oração silenciosa para os deuses que o protegiam no campo de batalha e na vida.

Izayoi deixou que a força dele fluísse por seu corpo. Inuno a oferecia de bom grado, sem pedir nada em troca. Quando o silêncio tomou-se demais para ela, indagou:

— Aonde você estava me levando?

— Venha. — Ele a tomou pela mão. — Vou lhe mostrar. Após alguns minutos, Izayoi ouviu o barulho de água correndo e seu coração acelerou. Logo, chegaram a um rio.

— Água. — Ela suspirou. — Faz séculos que eu não me banho em nada, além de uma tina.

— Eu sei. Queria trazê-la aqui ontem, mas me distraí com as correntes.

Izayoi sorriu ao vê-lo colocar-se às suas costas e não se surpreendeu quando ele começou a desamarrar seu corpete.

— Sabe, Inuno, eu posso fazer isso sozinha.

— Eu sei. Mas uma coisa que ensinam aos guerreiros é como amarrar e desatar nós. — Ele foi rápido, e logo as mãos fortes deslizavam por seus seios expostos. — Acho que você não consegue quebrar o feitiço de sua mãe porque está muito tensa.

— E mesmo? E de onde vem tanta tensão? Terá sido porque algum idiota acorrentou-me dentro do quarto por horas?

— Não é por isso. E acho que hoje devemos nos concentrar em deixar você relaxada. Então, é provável que a mágica flua de você.

O vestido escorregou até seus pés. Lábios suaves a beijaram no pescoço, enquanto as mãos tocavam seu corpo.

— Um dia, Izayoi, você será dragão de novo. Não vou parar até que você seja completa outra vez..

Ela sorriu.

— Vamos nos preocupar com isso mais tarde. Agora, há um rio esperando por nós. — Pegou-o pela mão e levou-o até a margem. Tirou a camisa, as calças e ajudou-o a livrar-se das botas. Enquanto o despia, acariciava o corpo forte.

Então, ele a ergueu e colocou-a sobre o ombro.

— Espero que você consiga nadar com esse corpo humano.

— Eu posso aprender.

Eles nadaram por um bom tempo. Izayoi o provocava, parecendo apreciar. Ela sorria. Adorava vê-la sorrir. Por fim, decidiu acabar com a tortura. Arrastou-a para fora da água e, deitando-a no chão, estendeu-se ao lado dela.

— E hora de ensiná-la quem está no comando.

— Essa seria eu.

— Tem certeza?

Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou-lhe a ereção, arrancando um gemido profunda de seu peito.

— Sim — ela murmurou, convencida. — Tenho.

Mas dois podiam fazer aquela brincadeira. Ele a tocou, levando-a a arquear o corpo e a morder o lábio. Então, desfrutaram lentamente do corpo um do outro, acariciando-se, até ambos atingirem o clímax. Saciados, olharam-se e disseram em uníssono:

— Você me adora.

Ela começou a rir, mas Inuno usou a mão para cobrir sua boca ao sentir cheiro de carne humana por perto. Os olhos azuis o observaram, mas ela não disse nada. Esperaram, e ele não se surpreendeu quando soldados surgiram. Felizmente, estavam entre as árvores e não podiam ser vistos.

Havia um monte deles, no mínimo um batalhão, e tinham duas catapultas. Perfeitas para derrubar um dragão. Não seria a primeira vez que humanos iam à casa de seus pais, na esperança de capturar ou matar um de sua espécie por esporte. Nem seria a última. Sussurrou no ouvido de Izayoi:

— Vieram para nos caçar. Você precisa voltar para o castelo. Avisar meu pai e meus irmãos. Espere até que eu os desafie, e depois corra. Entendeu?

Sem discutir, ela assentiu. Inuno beijou-a na testa e se levantou. Transformando-se em dragão, derrubou árvores e surpreendeu os soldados, que reagiram de imediato. Ele ainda teve um breve momento para se certificar de que Izayoi seguira suas ordens. Podia vê-la correndo por entre as árvores. Sabendo que sua família a protegeria, voltou a atenção para os soldados.

Izayoi mal passara das árvores quando foi agarrada.

— Peguei você.

Eram quatro homens, e ela estava nua e incapaz de se transformar. Nada bom.

— Já que você pode ser a prostituta de um dragão, estará disposta a nos aceitar também, não é?

Aquele que a segurava jogou-a no chão. Ela o chutou, mirando na virilha. Quando o soldado se curvou, deu-lhe um soco no queixo.

— Quebrou o maxilar dele, sua vadia! — um dos homens vociferou.

Izayoi realmente detestava os humanos. Os três homens que não estavam feridos a cercaram. Porém, antes que fizessem qualquer movimento, um rugido vindo da beira do rio chamou sua atenção. Ela olhou a tempo de ver um soldado torcer uma espada nas costas de Inuno. Outros seguravam cordas ao redor do pescoço dele.

— Não... Não! — ela gritou.

Antes que pudesse correr de volta para o castelo em busca de ajuda, os homens a atacaram. Um deles deu-lhe um soco no estômago, e outro agarrou seu cabelo. No entanto, aquele que a socou no rosto foi o que provocou-lhe mais raiva.

— Vejam! — gritou um dos humanos.

Izayoi demorou alguns instantes para notar que ela os olhava do alto. Tinha se transformado em dragão. Sorrindo, viu os homens que haviam estado prestes a espancá-la fugirem. Agarrou um, mordendo-o. Outro foi arremessado contra as árvores. Mas aquele que lhe dera o tapa foi esmagado sob sua garra.

Voltou para Inuno, determinada a ajudá-lo, agora que era capaz. Assim que surgiu, os soldados gritaram e cordas envolveram seu pescoço.

— Um casal! Vamos levá-los vivos.

_Levá-los vivos?_Isso era inaceitável. Ninguém os levaria a lugar nenhum. Contudo, as cordas apertavam seu pescoço, impedindo-a de soltar fogo. Quem os enviara sabia como caçar dragões.

No entanto, Izayoi tinha outros talentos e aproveitaria ao máximo o poder guardado dentro de si durante tanto tempo. Agitou as garras da pata direita, e os homens ao seu lado foram derrubados. Com outro mover das garras, acabou com a segunda fileira de soldados. Sua capacidade de feri-los sem esforço os confundiu, permitindo que ela puxasse as cordas que a seguravam, arrastando os soldados e pisando neles.

Enquanto eliminava aqueles ao seu redor, Inuno destruiu o restante. Ainda tinha a espada enterrada nas costas, mas hão parecia importar-se.

Arrancando a corda do pescoço, Izayoi acabou com os poucos soldados que fugiam com uma explosão de chamas. Querendo se exibir para Inuno, fez com que as chamas desviassem das árvores e rodopiassem até atingi-los. Então, fitou-o e sorriu.

— Nada mau, hein?

— Eu não disse para você voltar ao castelo? Não fui claro? Estava zangado, o que a colocou na defensiva.

— Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer. E faria de novo. Não lhe devo uma explicação para tudo o que eu faço!

— Então — ele disse, tentando alcançar a espada cravada nas costas — eu não posso confiar que você siga instruções simples? É isso o que está dizendo?

— O que estou dizendo... — Ela parou atrás dele e, sem um pingo de piedade, puxou a espada. O rugido doloroso soou pelo vale. — O que estou dizendo é que fiz o que achava certo. Sempre faço o que acho certo. Incluindo proteger você, se eu julgar necessário.

— Eu não preciso da sua proteção.

— E eu não preciso de você!

Izayoi virou-se para ir embora, mas a segurou.

— Izayoi, espere.

_—_Não! Solte-me, dragão de raça inferior!

— Pare de me chamar assim!

— Então pare de agir como um!

Com as caudas entrelaçadas, eles andavam em círculos, prontos para atacar a qualquer momento.

— _Você _toma tudo mais difícil, princesa.

— Não. Eu não preciso de você para ser minha babá. Para me proteger sempre. Não posso ser rainha, se você está o tempo todo me dizendo o que fazer.

— Eu só estava tentando protegê-la. E minha tarefa mantê-la segura.

— Não. Não é. Se eu for rainha, terei guardas para isso. Vão me proteger dos inimigos. Mas eu não os levarei para cama.

— É melhor que não. Ela riu.

— Eu não tinha planejado isso.

— Bom — ele riu, aproximando-se. — Eu odiaria matar todos aqueles guardas sem motivo.


	18. Bônus Part 3 The end

**_._**

**_...HISTÓRIA EXTRA..._**

**_Izayoi & Inuno_**

**_._**

_Avisos: Isso é uma adaptação de livro, sem créditos ou fins lucrativos._

_Adaptação de: _

**_A Princesa e o Guerreiro_**

_Autora: G. A. Aiken_

_Nomes foram editados_

_..._

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

Foi o grito dela que o acordou na manhã seguinte. Inuno procurou por mais soldados na área, mas tudo o que viu foi uma Izayoi _humana _gritando de horror.

— Olhe para mim! O que aconteceu?

Ele não fazia idéia. Ao dormirem, exaustos após um dia e uma noite cansativos, Izayoi se deitara ao seu lado em forma de dragão. No entanto, ali estava ela, à luz dos sóis, como um ser humano. Não se importava se fosse humana ou dragão, desde que lhe pertencesse. Mas, como sabia que isso a incomodava, precisava consertar a situação.

— Izayoi...

— Olhe para estas coisas magras! — Abanou os braços. — E esta pele macia e inútil! — Virando-se, ela apontou para o traseiro. — Eu posso estar errada, mas acho que esta coisa é ainda maior do que o normal para uma mulher do meu tamanho. É inaceitável!

Inuno transformou-se em humano.

— Izayoi, fique calma.

— Não! Minha mãe vai pagar por isso!

Ela saiu, e Inuno foi atrás. Izayoi estava furiosa. No entanto, era evidente que não podia enfrentar a mãe. Além dos guardas, que nunca saíam do lado da rainha, ela ainda era humana e permaneceria assim enquanto o feitiço não fosse quebrado. E, já que ele nunca vira a rainha transformar-se em humana, duvidava de. Que o fizesse se a filha a desafiasse. Na verdade, sentia que nada faria a rainha se transformar em humana enquanto Izayoi respirasse.

— Quero que você pare por um segundo, para que possamos conversar.

— Conversar sobre o quê?

— Sobre o que faremos em seguida.

— Além de matar minha mãe? Eu não faço idéia. Segurando-a pelo braço, Inuno a encarou.

— Estamos juntos nisso. Aquilo que magoa você me afeta do mesmo jeito.

— Você não entende.

— Então me explique.

— Ela sabia o quanto isso me magoaria, o quanto não ser dragão... Me consumiria até que não sobrasse nada de mim. Sei que você não vê o verdadeiro propósito da minha mãe. Mas ela não será feliz até que eu morra. Sua família... Eles se amam. Sua mãe protege todos vocês, e seu pai morreria por vocês. Mas eu não tenho isso com minha mãe, nem com meus irmãos. Eu nunca tive e nunca terei. — Respirou fundo. — Ela vai fazer você escolher, Inuno. Eu sei que não acredita, mas isso vai acontecer.

Com um olhar triste que destruiu o coração dele, Izayoi se virou e dirigiu-se de volta ao castelo.

Izayoi sentou-se na janela do quarto, com as pernas para fora, olhando para os dois sóis que desapareciam, dando lugar à noite. Perguntava-se o que faria em seguida. Agora, sabia que amava Inuno, pois arriscara sua vida para salvar a dele. Amava-o, mas só lhe causaria sofrimento. Sua mãe se asseguraria disso.

Como odiava aquela mulher! Sua própria mãe.

Por mais de oitenta anos, Izayoi havia bloqueado seu coração. Não se permitira sentir muita coisa, mas ainda assim a mãe encontrara uma maneira de magoá-la. E não percebera o quanto sentia falta do amor materno até conhecer a família de Inuno.

Parte de si queria odiá-los por dar-lhe a esperança de que poderia um dia sentir-se segura como eles. De que poderia ter familiares que se amavam e protegiam uns aos outros. Mas nunca teria essa vida.

De repente, ouviu o grito de Maelona:

— Não pule!

Assustando-se, ela sentiu o corpo deslizar, e perdeu o equilíbrio. Escorregou, procurando com as mãos algo em que se agarrar. Seu corpo humano nunca sobreviveria à queda, e não sabia o que faria sem suas asas. Ela deslizou para o nada.

Contudo, uma mão forte agarrou seu pulso.

— Peguei você. — Ghleanna sorriu. — Foi por pouco.

— Sua irmã me assustou e eu me desequilibrei — disse Izayoi.

Ghleanna puxou-a de volta para o quarto com facilidade.

— Pensei que você fosse se matar.

— Eu não me tomei _tão_humana assim.

— Desculpe, eu entrei em pânico. — Maelona deu de ombros.

Neste momento, Inuno entrou no quarto.

— Por que você está sentada do lado de fora da janela? — ele berrou.

Olhando para as irmãs, Izayoi disse, fingindo seriedade:

— Eu não agüentava mais. Decidi acabar com tudo.

— O quê?

Ghleanna agarrou Maelona e puxou-a para fora do quarto.

— Vamos deixar-los a sós.

Quando a porta foi fechada, Izayoi fitou-o.

— Você realmente acha que eu faria algo tão estúpido? Inuno revirou os olhos.

— Esqueça. Venha até mim, Izayoi.

— Por que eu deveria?

— Porque eu ordenei.

— Como se isso significasse alguma coisa. — Ela riu. Pegando a algema ainda presa à cabeceira da cama, _ele_disse:

— Vejo que, de novo, será da maneira difícil.

— Primeiro, você terá de colocar isso em mim, dragão de raça inferior. E acho que você não vai conseguir.

Ele sorriu, ansioso para aceitar o desafio, mas foi interrompido por uma batida na porta.

— O que foi?

Um dos irmãos de Inuno abriu a porta.

— Precisamos de você lá embaixo, irmão — ele disse.

— Os guardas da rainha estão aqui para falar com você.

Izayoi ficou imóvel e viu a cor desaparecer do rosto de Inuno.

— Diga que estou indo.

Quando o irmão assentiu e se retirou, Inuno virou-se para ela.

— Venha até mim, Izayoi.

Dessa vez, ela foi sem questionar, e ele a abraçou com força.

— Fique aqui até que um de meus irmãos venha buscá-la. Ela concordou e sentiu-o beijar sua testa antes de sair.

A lua cheia veio e se foi, e Inuno não retomou. Izayoi sabia que ele pretendia reivindicá-la na noite de lua cheia. Porém, passou-a sozinha no quarto, rezando pela segurança do amado.

A família tinha feito o possível para mantê-la animada, mas, com o passar dos dias, começavam a se preocupar. Até mesmo Inutaisho tinha um olhar mais sério.

No momento, estava sentada na sala de jantar, com um livro fechado sobre o colo, olhando para o nada. Os irmãos de Inuno mantinham-se ocupados, afiando armas, lendo ou conversando, sempre próximos dela, protegendo-a como decerto haviam prometido a ele.

Naomi estudava o livro que haviam obtido com a velha bruxa, mas ainda não encontrara uma maneira de reverter o feitiço da rainha. Aparentemente, seria necessário matar Abbi para quebrá-lo. E Izayoi sabia que não tinha chance. Não na forma humana e com sua mãe cercada por guardas. Parte de si perdera a esperança de voltar a ser dragão um dia. Contudo, essa preocupação nem se comparava ao medo de que algo ruim tivesse acontecido com Inuno.

— Lorde Inuno voltou! — um dos criados humanos gritou.

Izayoi levantou-se tão rápido que derrubou a cadeira e o livro. Passou pela família dele que se dirigia ao salão. Como dragão, Inuno livrou-se da armadura de batalha e, ainda caminhando, transformou-se em humano.

Seus joelhos enfraqueceram ao vê-lo vivo e bem. No entanto, ao notar o olhar dele, soube que havia algo errado. Nu, Inuno subiu a escadaria a passos largos. Com apenas um breve aceno de cabeça para a mãe, segurou a mão de Izayoi e levou-a até o quarto.

Uma vez lá dentro, foi até a janela e ficou ali, no mesmo lugar em que ela o esperara por muitas noites. Cruzou as mãos atrás das costas e, durante vários minutos, não disse nada. Izayoi esperou, olhando o corpo forte. Nunca o vira tão tenso.

— Você estava certa — ele disse, por fim. — Sobre sua mãe. E sobre a minha reputação na corte. A rainha quer que eu sub jugue você e, em seguida... Tenho certeza... vai me pedir para matá-la. Para provar minha lealdade. E... Ela parece acreditar que eu vou obedecer. A primeira coisa que Abbi me perguntou foi se eu havia reivindicado você e, quando eu disse que não, pareceu aliviada. Ela sabe que seria difícil para qualquer dragão matar a companheira. Por isso, inventou desculpas para que eu ficasse lá até a lua cheia passar. Pelo que ouvi das fofocas da corte, sua mãe pensou que a queda a mataria. — Ele olhou por cima do ombro, e Izayoi viu o amor e a dor naqueles belos olhos negros. — Acho que subestimou sua vontade de viver. — Virou-se de novo para a janela. — Quer que eu leve você à corte dentro de três dias. Submissa e acorrentada. Acho que, depois disso, espera que eu a mate.

Izayoi foi até ele e passou as mãos nos ombros e nas costas fortes. Suspirando, envolveu-o pela cintura.

— Eu vou voltar amanhã. Um de seus irmãos pode... Inuno virou-se tão depressa, que ela quase caiu.

— Você não fará tal coisa! — Agarrou-a pelos braços. — Vai ficar aqui com a minha família! Eu cuidarei de sua mãe.

— Não! Ela destruirá a sua família só para me atingir, e não vou permitir que isso aconteça!

— Quem disse que eu estou lhe dando uma opção, princesa?

— Quem disse que você precisa, dragão de raça inferior? Este problema é meu. Não seu. E definitivamente não da sua família!

— A não ser que o consideremos problema nosso — disse uma terceira voz.

Sobressaltado, o casal olhou para Inutaisho. Ele estava perto da porta aberta, apoiado na parede, com os braços cruzados.

— Nenhum de vocês vai enfrentar aquela, a rainha por conta própria.

— Isso não é problema seu, pai.

Inuno estava usando todo o controle para conter a raiva que sentia e que crescera a cada dia, em especial quando se fingira de tolo para aquela rainha. O que lhe dera forças fora o pensamento de voltar para sua Izayoi e garantir que ela ficasse em segurança.

Agora, com seu pai encarando-o e agindo como se tudo aquilo fosse alguma distração sem sentido, não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia agüentar.

— Você é meu filho. Assim, isso também é problema meu.

— Na verdade — Izayoi interrompeu —, ela é problema meu. E eu vou lidar com isso.

_—_Não. Você não vai!

— Não grite comigo!

— Você vai fazer o que eu digo!

— Não vou!

A rajada de chamas foi tão rápida que quase não conseguiram desviar. Mas Inuno puxou-a, e o fogo acertou a parede.

— O que diabos você está fazendo? — Inuno berrou.

— Estou farto de vocês! — Inutaisho gritou, silenciando Inuno. Seu pai _nunca_gritava. Achava muito mais irritante zombar das pessoas do que gritar com elas. Apenas um ser o obrigara a gritar na vida: a mãe de Inuno. — Odeio estragar tudo, mas isso tem muito pouco a ver com qualquer um de vocês. É verdade que ela a quer morta, Izayoi. Mas poderia ter feito isso a qualquer momento e, da maneira como a corte a teme, ninguém ousaria questionar. E você, Inuno, ela não o está usando para atingir a filha. Está usando você para me atingir. E você caiu direitinho. Há anos eu lhe digo para não confiar nela, e você se recusou a ouvir. Agora, Abbi encontrou um caminho. ,E ela sabe que, se destruir você, destruirá a mim. Porque, por mais que me doa admitir, você é meu filho. — Respirou fundo. — Se você ou Izayoi forem até ela, se você matá-la ou não, eles virão aqui para nos destruir. E eu não pretendo perder nenhum dos meus filhos. Compreenderam?

Izayoi ia falar, mas Inuno cobriu sua boca com a mão enquanto, com a outra, à mantinha no lugar.

— Sim, compreendemos.

— Bom. Agora, vocês têm esta noite. Aproveitem ao máximo, mas, quando os dois sóis nascerem, teremos que decidir como lidar com isso. Juntos. Como uma família. — Virou-se e foi até a porta. —Vejo vocês pela manhã.

Quando a porta se fechou, Izayoi afastou a mão que Inuno mantinha em sua boca.

— Bem, isso foi... Interessante — ela disse. Inuno estreitou os olhos, fitando-a.

Izayoi encarou-o.

— Por que você colocou isso de novo em mim?

Quando Inuno passou os dedos pela coleira em tomo de seu pescoço, ela o empurrou.

— Não quero acordar amanhã e descobrir que você foi embora, bancar a mártir.

— Isto é ridículo! Solte-me!

— Você ouviu as ordens do meu pai. Precisamos aproveitar esta noite ao máximo. — Agarrou-a pela cintura e jogou-a sobre a cama. — É melhor obedecermos. Você viu como ele estava irritado.

E foi o que eles fizeram. Amaram-se com paixão, até ficarem esgotados.

Inuno, em sua melhor armadura, levou uma Izayoi ainda humana até a rainha. Como sempre, os guardas da corte estavam por perto, observando o casal com atenção.

Com uma coleira em volta do pescoço é algemas nos punhos e tornozelos ligados a uma corrente que ele mantinha firmemente entre as garras, a princesa estava sob controle.

Inuno fez uma reverência diante da rainha, resistindo à vontade de olhar para Izayoi. A família decidira que qualquer contato visual entre eles não seria boa idéia, pois os sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro eram demasiado evidentes.

— Minha rainha, apresento-lhe a princesa Izayoi.

— Ah! _—_Ela suspirou, olhando friamente para a filha. — Sabia que você era ideal para ela, Inuno. Veja como final mente aprendeu qual é o seu lugar.

— Nenhuma fêmea vai à minha cama sem aprender que eu sou o mestre, majestade.

Ao ver Izayoi inclinar a cabeça ainda mais, soube que ela estava tentando conter o riso.

— Que bom! Eu sabia que você nunca me decepcionaria. — A rainha aproximou-se. — Temos muito o que conversar, Inuno.

— Claro, minha rainha. Mas, primeiro, como manda a tradição, trouxe meu pai para conhecer a família da rainha companheira.

De imediato, Abbi virou-se para fitar Inutaisho. Humano, ele vestia uma capa azul que o cobria da cabeça aos pés. Quando ela o avistou, não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Estava , hipnotizada. Inuno deu-se conta, então, de que o pai estava certo. Aquilo tinha muito pouco a ver com ele e Izayoi, e tudo a ver com o amor de um dragão pelo outro.

Compreendia esse sentimento. Afinal, era o que sentia por Izayoi. A diferença era a reciprocidade. Inutaisho amara apenas Naomi, e por isso Abbi odiava todos eles.

Izayoi espiou por sob o cabelo e viu a mãe andar até Inutaisho.

— Inutaisho.

_—_Minha rainha. — Ele fez uma breve reverência.

— Ora, Inutaisho, esse título não é necessário entre velhos amigos. Sempre serei Abbi para você, não é?

Incapaz de se conter, Izayoi revirou os olhos, e Inuno deu um puxão na corrente para lembrá-la de que aquele era um momento de Submissão.

— Sabe, Abbi, eu tive de aproveitar esta oportunidade para vê-la de novo. Já faz tanto tempo... Senti sua falta — A voz dele era doce, baixa e profunda, despertando em quem ouvia pensamentos obscenos. — Você continua linda. Mas...

— Mas o quê?

Izayoi percebeu o desespero na voz da mãe.

— Você se transformaria para mim? Poderia me mostrar sua forma humana mais uma vez? Eu sempre gostei de vê-la.

Izayoi não olhou, mas sentiu as chamas que anunciavam a transformação. Agora, a rainha também era humana, o que não acontecia havia séculos.

— Pensei que você viria me ver antes, Inutaisho.

— Eu sei. Mas, com quinze filhos para criar, eu não tinha tempo. Minha companheira precisava de mim.

Abbi rosnou e, de repente, moveu-se para o campo de visão de Izayoi.

— Ah, sim. Sua _companheira__—_ela disse com sarcasmo. — Como está Naomi?

— Está bem. E muito feliz.

Abbi exibiu um olhar perigoso, e Izayoi soube que estavam ficando sem tempo.

— Está?

— Sim. — Inutaisho deu um passo na direção da rainha e acariciou-a com delicadeza no rosto e no pescoço. Embora ela tentasse manter a raiva, não podia ignorar aquelas mãos.

Izayoi observou em silêncio quando Inutaisho beijou-a na testa, na face e no nariz enquanto avançava devagar. Perdida nas carícias, Abbi não prestava atenção para onde ele a conduzia.

— Naomi sempre lamenta a forma como vocês terminaram a amizade — ele disse.

Amizade? Que amizade? Maldição! As coisas estavam Começando a ficar interessantes!

— Foi escolha dela. Como eu ia saber que ela desejava você?

— Isso não importa mais, minha querida. Mas ela lhe enviou um presente.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, de modo que Inutaisho pudesse beijá-la no pescoço, ela murmurou:

— Presente? Que presente?

Avançando para a frente, uma vez que Inutaisho posicionara a rainha diante dela, Izayoi sussurrou:

— Este presente. — Segurando a corrente com firmeza em ambas as mãos, ela passou a prata pesada em torno do pescoço da mãe e puxou.

Os guardas atacaram de imediato, mas Inutaisho logo se trans formou. Junto a Inuno, enfrentaram-nos.

Chamas se ergueram ao redor de Abbi, mas logo feneceram. Naomi colocara na corrente o mesmo feitiço que a rainha havia usado em Izayoi para que não pudesse se transformar. Pelo modo repentino e brutal com que lutava, arranhando-a nos braços e rosto, Abbi percebera isso. Izayoi afastou a mãe dos dragões que lutavam.

— Vamos, mãe, temos que discutir este assunto em particular.

Inuno tinha de reconhecer o talento do pai. O homem seduziria os deuses, se quisesse. Achara improvável que Inutaisho ainda tivesse o mesmo efeito sobre a rainha. Mas ele cumprira a promessa. Fizera Abbi transformar-se em humana e a colocara perto o suficiente de Izayoi para que ela pudesse utilizar a corrente que Naomi lhes dera naquela manhã.

Quando a mãe os acordara dizendo que tinha um plano, Inuno ficara um pouco alarmado, pois sabia que a família criaria um plano maluco. No entanto, funcionara.

Como os guardas estavam concentrados neles três e na rainha, não tinham visto seus irmãos se esgueirarem para dentro do salão. Preparados para a batalha, haviam se movido assim que Izayoi colocara a corrente na rainha.

Os guardas, alguns deles seus camaradas, realmente acharam que poderiam vencer sua família apenas com o treinamento que tinham. Inuno bufou de desprezo, torcendo o pescoço de um dragão enquanto com a cauda empalava outro, que se aproximara por trás. Ter Inutaisho como pai os preparara para qualquer tipo de batalha. E, embora o treinamento das irmãs tivesse sido um pouco mais cuidadoso, elas eram mais violentas. Inuno estremeceu ao ver duas delas rasgarem um dragão ao meio.

Virou-se, procurando por Izayoi. Confiava na magia de sua mãe, mas não sabia o quão forte as habilidades dela eram comparadas às da rainha.

Rapidamente localizou sua companheira e a mãe em um canto. Izayoi a envolvia com a corrente pelo pescoço, o que significava que ela ainda não podia se transformar. Cinco guardas estavam avançando depressa, e Izayoi não poderia lutar contra eles ou fugir com a mãe nos braços. Além disso, conhecia sua Izayoi. Ela jamais fugiria.

Atravessando o salão, Inuno derrubava dragões maiores como se fossem brinquedos. Nada o impediria de alcançá-la. Pegou dois guardas pelo pescoço, atirando-os na direção do irmão, que o seguia. Posicionou-se para atacar outros dois, mas, de repente, uma pequena tropa de dragões de batalha atacou.

Lutou desesperadamente, tentando chegar até Izayoi. Viu os guardas avançando, e a firme determinação no rosto dela. Então, escutou o som de ossos quebrando. Quando os dragões se aproximaram dela, Izayoi suspirou. Por um breve instante, ele achou que um deles a atingira com a ponta da cauda. Porém, ela foi envolvida por chamas brancas brilhantes e se transformou em Izayoi, a Feiticeira Dragão. A mais poderosa de todas. E agora, a rainha.

Com o poder recuperado, e a forma de dragão de volta, ela ergueu a cabeça e, com um rugido poderoso, soltou fogo, que chamuscou o teto rochoso.

Todos pararam de lutar, e os olhos se voltaram para ela.

O corpo humano flácido da mãe, com o pescoço quebra do, foi lançado para o outro lado do saguão, batendo na parede oposta.

Izayoi nunca se sentira tão forte e viva. O poder dos deuses corria em suas veias. Sua forma de dragão era grande. Durante todos aqueles anos, achara que era pequena. Não. A mãe boicotara seus poderes, mas isso tinha acabado.

Encarou os dragões da corte. Era rainha. Era sua vez de governar. Mas antes...

Com um cântico, lançou uma chama branca impregnada de magia que serpenteou pelo salão, evitando Inuno e a família dele, até chegar a cada um dos guardas da antiga rainha.

Atingiu-os com precisão, deixando apenas uma pilha de cinzas e algumas escamas queimadas.

Os outros, aqueles que dedicavam a lealdade à rainha ato ai, em vez de Abbi, observavam a cena com horror, esperando que ela também os destruísse. Porém, não tinha intenção de matar os que eram leais ao trono. Eles precisavam apenas se lembrar quem reinava agora.

— Minha mãe está morta — ela disse aos sobreviventes. — Eu sou a rainha. Curvem-se diante de mim e mostrem sua lealdade eterna ou deixem a Montanha Devenallt e a Planície das Trevas para sempre.

Imaginou que haveria momentos de espera enquanto as pessoas decidiam. Não houve. De uma só vez, todos se curvaram.

Exceto um.

Inuno estava em pé e a fitava, sem esconder o sorriso. Izayoi fez sinal para que ele se ajoelhasse, tentando ao máximo parecer adequadamente altiva. Ele sorriu com malícia. Então, com as cabeças de todos curvadas, ela lhe mostrou a língua.

Ele riu alto, assustando todo mundo, até mesmo sua família.

Inuno caminhava com o pai até a saída da Montanha Devenallt.

— Tem certeza de que não quer ficar por algum tempo?

— Não, filho. Sua mãe espera. — Sorriu. — E não gosto de deixá-la esperando muito.

_—_Que os deuses o proíbam de deixar as mulheres esperando.

— Apenas uma mulher agora. Assim como você. Aliás, eu não esperaria muito, garoto. Ela ainda não foi reivindicada, e muitos a observavam com olhos ávidos.

— Ela é linda. Por isso, não estou surpreso. Mas não vou desistir dela..

— Disso eu não tenho dúvida. Seu desejo emana quando ela está por perto.

— É verdade, mas a tradição exige que eu espere a próxima lua cheia.

— Não seja tolo, garoto. Izayoi é rainha. Vocês dois fazem a tradição. Então faça o que você quiser.

— Obrigado, pai, pela ajuda hoje.

— Você é meu filho. Não precisa agradecer.

— Bem, eu vou dizer isso então: eu não detesto mais você. Rindo, o pai deu um tapa nas costas dele. Qualquer um teria rolado montanha abaixo, mas Inuno, como sempre, permaneceu firme.

— É uma boa notícia! Sua mãe, pelo menos, ficará feliz.

— Mas você...

— Não poderia me importar menos. Quero apenas que meus filhos sejam fortes o suficiente para sobreviver. — Ele sorriu. — E, já que agora você é o marido da rainha, diria que cumpri meu papel, não é?

— Sim. Você conseguiu.

— Então, meu forte filho, é melhor você reivindicar aquela fêmea mortal ou irá perdê-la para sempre.

Com essas palavras, Inutaisho, o Perverso, voou de volta para o castelo.

Inuno retomou ao salão. Ao passar pelos outros dragões, eles o cumprimentaram, mas nenhum o desafiou. Em vez disso, desviavam o olhar. Exceto por algumas das fêmeas, que revelavam abertamente o desejo. Parecia que o fato de não ter reivindicado Izayoi despertara o interesse delas também.

Muitos de seus irmãos e irmãs o esperavam. Eles fica riam ali até que o reinado da nova rainha estivesse seguro. Os melhores lutadores de sua família, incluindo Ghleanna, tinham saído para enfrentar os irmãos de Izayoi.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou aos irmãos que haviam ficado.

Todos concordaram, e Addolgar apontou para as escadas que levavam ao que seriam agora os aposentos de Izayoi... _Seus_aposentos.

— Ela subiu.

Inuno assentiu, olhando o longo corredor. Estranho como, de repente, sentia-se um pouco... Nervoso. Um mestre da batalha que enfrentara a morte muitas vezes estava nervoso por causa de um dragão branco?

E se ela tivesse mudado de idéia? Verdade, já eram amantes.

Mas ela poderia criar caso. O pensamento de que poderia ter mudado de idéia provocava arrepios em seu corpo. Não podia perdê-la agora. Claro que só havia uma maneira de descobrir o que ela pensava: enfrentá-la, como fazia com todos os desafios.

— Preocupado que ela tenha mudado de idéia? — Addolgar perguntou.

— Não é um pensamento descabido.

— Sim. Talvez. Mas você nunca saberá até que...

— Eu sei. Até que a encare.

— O pior que ela pode fazer, é transformá-lo em cinzas. Inuno olhou para sua família e, então, subiu a escadaria rumo ao seu futuro.

Respirando fundo, Inuno entrou nos aposentos da nova rainha.

— Izayoi?

A única coisa que conseguiu enxergar foi a enorme cama era um dos cantos, o que o fez sorrir. Parecia que sua princesa começara a desfrutar dos benefícios de um corpo humano. Por capricho, transformou-se e caminhou até lá.

_—_Izayoi? Onde você está?

Chegando à cama, olhou para as peles de animais que a cobriam. Excitou-se ao pensar no que planejava fazer com sua princesa naquela cama. No que pretendia fazer com ela durante centenas de anos, se tudo saísse conforme planejado.

— Izayoi? — chamou de novo.

De repente, ela pulou em suas costas, pondo os braços em volta de seu pescoço e as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Era humana e estava deliciosamente nua.

— Ah!

Ele demorou um instante para perceber que Izayoi estava... Bem... Atacando-o. Grunhindo, ela segurou seu pescoço com firmeza e tentou derrubá-lo de costas.

— O que você está fazendo? — Não estava zangado. Apenas perplexo.

— O quê? — Ela ofegava. — Você achou que esta reivindicação seria fácil? Você terá que lutar por mim!

O fato de não conseguir derrubá-lo pareceu irritá-la, e ela resmungou em seu ouvido. Naturalmente, o som o excitou.

— Eu não acabei de lutar por você?

— Não. Você lutou por sua rainha, que sou eu. Mas, a fim de reivindicar Izayoi... Terá que lutar comigo.

— Ah, é mesmo?

— Bem, você não pensou que seria fácil, não é?

— Na verdade, eu estava esperando algo mais sutil.

— Você terá que fazer mais do que esperar, dragão de raça inferior.

— Tem certeza?

— É claro que eu tenho certeza! — ela disse com a dose habitual de arrogância.

Com um sorriso, Inuno esticou um braço para trás e, pegando-a pela axila, puxou-a, passou-a por cima de seu ombro e lançou-a na cama.

— Eu venci! — Ele vibrou.

Ela deveria ter sido mais sorrateira. Esquecera as. Histórias sobre o modo como os filhos de Inutaisho haviam sido criados. Ao pular nas costas de Inuno, embora ele não tivesse antecipado o ataque, nem se movera.

Pelos deuses, ela o amava...

Olhou para o rosto sorridente. Quando ele se aproximou, os pés grandes bateram em algo sob a cama. Ele voltou-se para baixo apenas para fitá-la com um enorme sorriso. Inuno fazia isso com freqüência agora, e ela adorava.

— Acho que minhas irmãs ajudaram você a arrumar seus aposentos, não? — Estendeu a mão sob a cama e, ao erguer-se de novo, segurava as correntes. — Adoro como minha família se preocupa comigo.

— Droga! — Izayoi tentou afastar-se, mas ele era tão rápido quanto forte. Pegou-a pela cintura e jogou-a de costas sobre a cama.

— Não, não, não, meu amor. Você queria que eu a reivindicasse adequadamente. E assim será. De modo que todos saberão.

O que aquilo significava? Ela protestou ao sentir a coleira no pescoço.

— Não reclame. Sabe que gosta disso.

Ela gostava, mas não estava disposta a admitir. Ele prendeu seus pulsos e acorrentou-os à cabeceira.

Agora, Izayoi poderia se transformar em dragão a qual quer momento... E ele também. Mas isso não seria tão divertido.

Inuno levantou-se e olhou para ela. O calor nos olhos dele fez com que o desejasse. Como sempre. Ninguém jamais a fitara daquela forma. Tinha visto luxúria antes, mas nunca tão mesclada a amor.

— Eu não gostaria que você me chutasse — ele murmurou.

— Não se atreva!

O que, obviamente, significava que se atreveria. Os grandes dedos de Inuno deslizaram ao longo de seu corpo. Então ele algemou um de seus pés. Sem deixar de fitá-la, ele foi até o outro lado.

— Você é linda. Seja como dragão ou humana, você é linda. Outros homens haviam lhe dito palavras semelhantes no

Passado, mas nunca com tanta paixão. E, porque Inuno queria apenas a ela e não sua coroa, aquelas palavras significavam muito mais, do que qualquer coisa que tivesse escutado antes.

Ele algemou seu outro pé à cama. Agora, ela estava exposta, à disposição dele. Izayoi mal podia esperar.

Contudo, em vez de tomá-la, Inuno olhou-a por longos minutos até que ela não agüentasse mais o silêncio.

— O quê? O que você está olhando?

— Estou pensando no que vou fazer com você. Quero que todos saibam que pertence a mim, Izayoi. Diga-me agora se não é isto o que você deseja.

Aquilo doeria, mas seria uma dor de curta duração, e ela queria que todos soubessem que lhe pertencia. Queria que todos os dragões soubessem que até mesmo ao olhar para ela arriscariam a ira de seu companheiro.

— Sem mais palavras, dragão de raça inferior. Não desperdice meu tempo. Faça o que pretende fazer ou deixe-me ir.

Ele assentiu e depois se deitou na cama, com os lábios sobre seu pé. Deslizou a língua até o dorso e, por onde ele passava, uma dor brutal seguia. A maioria dos dragões marcava o companheiro no ombro ou no pulso. Alguns no seio ou, aqueles com senso de humor, no traseiro. Mas Inuno queria que todos soubessem que a reivindicara. Família ou inimigo.

Izayoi mordeu o lábio para abafar os gritos de dor enquanto a língua de Inuno queimava seu corpo nu. Conforme a dor piorava, também aumentava o desejo.

Enquanto se esforçava para conter os gritos de dor também lutava para reprimir os gemidos de luxúria. Quando a língua dele deslizou em seu ventre, ela arqueou as costas, atingindo o clímax. Mas ele não parou. Continuou, subindo pelas costelas e em volta do seio até chegar ao mamilo. Foi quando um segundo clímax tomou conta de seu corpo. E, ainda assim, ele prosseguiu. Deslizou a língua pelo peito, pela clavícula, pelo pescoço e, por fim, parou no queixo.

— Dói? — sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Sim.

— Você se importa?

— Não.

— Quer que eu faça amor com você agora, princesa?

Deveria ficar insultada por ainda ser chamada por esse título, mas queria que ele a chamasse assim até que fossem velhos. Queria ser sempre a princesa dele, pois milhares a veriam como rainha.

— Vá em frente, dragão de raça inferior — rosnou.

Viu Inuno sorrir pouco antes de tomar-lhe a boca. Beijou-a com ardor, tirando seu fôlego e sua razão.

Deitou-se sobre ela. Izayoi gritou por causa da dor que sentiu quando a pele de Inuno roçou a queimadura, mas o som se perdeu na boca dele. O dragão penetrou-a, levando-a ao clímax antes de terminar a primeira investida.

Moveu-se, dizendo algo que ela demorou alguns instantes para compreender:

— Amo você, Izayoi. Sempre amarei.

Inuno chegou ao êxtase, ouvindo-a gritar seu nome. Ainda deitado sobre ela, envolveu-a com os braços, segurando-a com força. Era sua, e todos os dragões saberiam.

Ao ouvi-la esforçar-se para respirar, percebeu que não podia continuar deitado sobre ela. Como dragões, eram do mesmo tamanho. Porém, como humanos, ela ainda era menor. Esforçou-se para se mexer, deitando-se ao lado dela.

— Amo você, Izayoi — sussurrou.

— Eu amo você, Inuno.

Ele havia esperado tanto tempo para escutar aquilo... E foi melhor do que imaginara.

Estendeu a mão e soltou-a da cabeceira da cama. Olhando para os pés, dominado pela exaustão, indagou:

— Você pode cuidar daquelas?

— Sim.

Izayoi agitou a mão no ar, e as algemas se abriram.

— Amor, suas novas habilidades podem interferir era nosso prazer mútuo de prendê-la.

_—_Apenas se deixarmos. — Ela sorriu.

Ele sorriu de volta e virou-se, deitando de bruços.

— Certo. Agora é sua vez, princesa.

— Minha vez de quê? — indagou, confusa.

— De me reivindicar. Eu gostaria que você evitasse o rosto. Acho que tenho cicatrizes suficientes lá, não é?

Ela se surpreendeu. Não que as fêmeas não marcassem os companheiros, mas isso raramente acontecia no começo. A maioria dos machos precisava mostrar sua dominância e fazia isso com a reivindicação. Anos mais tarde, depois que tudo estava estabelecido, as mulheres os marcavam.

— Você... Tem certeza?

— Se tenho certeza de que quero que todos saibam que eu pertenço a você, e que você pertence a mim? Sim, meu amor. Tenho certeza. Agora, como você disse? Ah, sim... Sem mais palavras, princesa. Não desperdice meu tempo. Faça o que pretende fazer ou deixe-me ir.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Izayoi subiu em suas costas.

— Milorde.

Inuno abriu os olhos e viu uma criada ao lado dele. Ela se inclinou e sussurrou:

— Sinto muito por acordá-lo, mas sua família quer vê-lo. Olhou em volta, confuso.

— É de manhã?

— Sim, milorde. Final da manhã.

— Diga-lhes que já vou.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela fez uma reverência e saiu.

Izayoi se encontrava ao seu lado. Dormia profundamente e estava lindíssima. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da reivindicação da noite anterior. Com todos aqueles gritos, rugidos e rosnados, a corte provavelmente pensara que estavam matando um ao outro. Beijou-a na testa e se arrastou para fora da cama.

Sem pensar, foi até o salão da rainha na forma humana. Pretendia voltar para a cama e desfrutar mais de sua Izayoi antes da primeira refeição. Depois, passaria o restante do dia e da noite possuindo-a como dragão.

Ghleanna e todos aqueles que tinham ido atrás dos irmãos de Izayoi esperavam por ele.

O irmão mais novo assobiou.

— Pelos deuses, Inuno! O que ela fez com você?

— O que foi? — ele vociferou, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e os pés afastados. Não toleraria as brincadeiras dos irmãos, quando a mulher de seus sonhos o esperava no quarto.

— Quando chegamos, os três irmãos e aquela irmã víbora já haviam partido. Dizem que dois deles foram para as Terras do Norte — Ghleanna respondeu.

— Terras do Norte? — Inuno zombou. — Os dragões de raios irão comê-los vivos. O que mais?

— A irmã e outro irmão foram para as terras desertas de Alsandair. Aqueles dragões podem ajudá-los.

Addolgar deu um passo à frente.

_—_Não há garantia de que os dragões de raios não vão ajudá-los também. Podem ser bárbaros, mas são gananciosos. Adorariam ter este território.

— E nunca vão conseguir.

Ao som da voz de Izayoi, todos se voltaram, exceto Inuno. Quando estivessem com outras pessoas, ele nunca viraria as costas para quem pudesse feri-la. Agora que ela era a rainha, mesmo com a mãe morta, corria mais perigo do que nunca. Relanceou o olhar por cima .do ombro. Ela estava diante deles na forma humana com as marcas da reivindicação negras e a coleira ainda em volta do pescoço.

— Pelos deuses, Inuno! — a irmã exclamou. — O que você fez?

Sabia o que ela queria dizer. Havia marcado um dragão em toda a extensão do corpo de Izayoi. Começava na ponta do pé, subia por uma perna, atravessava o ventre, chegava às nádegas e costas, voltava para cima das costelas, peito e clavícula, até alcançar a mandíbula. Ele não respondeu. A reivindicação era deles, e ninguém tinha nada com isso. Nem mesmo seus intrometidos parentes.

Sem se virar, indagou a Izayoi:

— O que você quer que façamos? Devemos segui-los?

— Não. Não vou enviar tropas para trazer de volta quatro dragões. No entanto, se vierem para cá estaremos preparados.

Inuno conteve o sorriso enquanto a sala inteira ficava em silêncio ante as palavras de Izayoi. Sabia que ela falava sério, mas era a frieza que causava medo nos demais. Contudo, isso não o assustava. Tinha certeza de que ela seria uma rainha maravilhosa.

— Temos coisas para acertar aqui antes — ela prosseguiu. — Meus irmãos podem esperar.

Izayoi ficou em silêncio, e Inuno podia sentir o olhar em suas costas, examinando a marca que ela fizera. Um dragão cobria suas costas inteiras e, para sua diversão, as nádegas também. O corpo ficou tenso enquanto seu membro enrije cia ante o pensamento de que aquela fêmea o desejava tanto quanto ele a queria. Não se preocupou em esconder sua reação. Deixaria que todos vissem.

— Minha cama está ficando fria — ela murmurou. — Não me deixe esperando. Com isso, ela se virou e voltou ao quarto, arrastando a corrente atrás de si.


End file.
